


王室兄弟

by v_Gabi_v



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 117,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_Gabi_v/pseuds/v_Gabi_v
Summary: 阿斯加德王室继承人初定。暴力的长姐海拉远嫁，幼弟洛基暂时还很乖巧，但即便如此，王太子索尔的生活也并不轻松如意。虎视眈眈的老臣，控制欲很强的国王爹还有很乐意给他添乱的弟弟在一系列突发的意外中各自站队组合，让原本只是基于玩笑的试探成为了真正的灾难。。。





	1. 玫瑰

洛基·奥丁森沿着王宫花园的回廊往外走了几步，听到他兄长的笑声。索尔·奥丁森是个爽朗的年轻人，笑起来活像是荷马史诗里的英雄。通常听到他大笑的人自己个儿也会跟着笑起来。在歌舞升平的王宫，没有什么比年轻俊美、神勇过人的王长子更适合充当风向标。

洛基稍微磨了下牙。索尔脚程快得不像个贵族，能听到声音便是怎么也避不开了。他刚刚从母亲的宫殿离开，头发里、衣服上还残留着弗丽嘉王后经年带着的温柔缠绵的香气，他一点儿也不想叫哥哥的汗味儿把香气变成灾难。

但已经来不及了。

“我的兄弟，”王长子快活地举起了手，“你这是从哪儿来呀？”

洛基板着脸接受了兄长大喇喇搂在自己脖子上的胳膊，然后是凑过来的热乎乎汗涔涔的脸蛋。他到底没忍住嚷起来：“您就不能体面点么？”

“我为什么要？”索尔坏笑着把更多汗水擦到弟弟一条褶皱都没有的外衣上，轻薄的织物立刻被洇得变了颜色，“那么多下人难道是摆来好看的？”

跟在索尔身后的几位年轻贵族只扫了洛基一眼，立刻开始有礼貌地研究起栖息在龙胆花上的蝴蝶的品种。他们谈得头头是道，几乎要叫人以为这是错穿了铠甲的博士。

“挑选下人轮不到我操心，”小王子一点儿没浪费众人的识趣，毫不客气地翻了个白眼。他眉眼生得精致纤细，皮肤白到几乎要有寒意，做起这么大的表情只叫人觉出可爱。“我还在学习管好自己的下人呢。”

蝴蝶迷们飞快地交换着眼色，暗道“啊哟~这是要使坏了”。

“你要是肯在校场上多花些功夫，就不会这么娘们唧唧的为了几个下人伤脑筋了。”索尔抱怨道，一边终于放开了弟弟。

“我为什么要去忍受您私人教师的怪脾气？他就差没有把您的失误都归咎于我弄脏了您要呼吸的空气。”小王子毫不客气地还嘴。

索尔微微皱了下眉。不待他开口，洛基又接着说道：“我差点忘了问您，今年的红玫瑰够用么？”

“我几时关心过这种问题？”金发王子嚷道，看起来差不多要忘了小王子之前的挑衅。

“王室总管[1]说了，今年的红玫瑰都归您——为了夏季舞会。”洛基挑了下眉毛，“母亲每年都要最好的玫瑰做香膏……亲爱的哥哥，作为主人，您也未免太肯放手了。”

就连最不关心外务的沃斯塔格也听出味儿来。“他这是要找王室总管的不痛快？”他悄声问着范达尔。

身材魁梧的骑士有一把和体格相配的好嗓子。饶是他觉着自己已经压低了声音，那耳语也听起来跟唱歌儿似的。范达尔瞅见小王子似笑非笑瞥过来的目光，一把捂住同伴的嘴、拖着后者往旁边走。脾气暴、心思灵的霍根眼明手快地推了一把，抢在索尔看过来之前把沃斯塔格挤出王长子的视线。或许索尔和洛基算不得兄弟情深，但指望搅和到这兄弟俩中间拉偏架得赏识绝非明智之举。

这番心思若是叫和两兄弟更熟悉的希芙听到了，只怕她对霍根的评价还要再上一等。早些年她时常进宫陪着彼时还未出嫁的公主海拉·奥丁森说话。公主殿下骄纵跋扈，有了机会就要磋磨两个兄弟。国王夫妇对此完全不加置喙。希芙眼见着侍从甚至大臣借此在三位潜在继承人之间挑拨兼站队，结果无一例外被姐弟三人联手削得脱光了皮。即便日后大公主远嫁，两位王室兄弟对内斗争越发激烈，对外却还是很能齐心。

范达尔一边转移沃斯塔格的注意力，一边想着洛基瞅准了这一个下手倒是真合适。王室总管出身大贵族，傲慢自恃，虽说对索尔还算恭敬，却不过因为后者的长子身份而已。这些年国王陛下日益权重，对大贵族留的脸面也有限。这时候让总管大人闹个没脸，差不多要让人人喜闻乐见了。

正自思忖，范达尔忽然听得索尔大声叫了自己的名字。他匆匆叮嘱沃斯塔格就待在原地，立刻走了过去。

“你去告诉总管先生，他既然这样忙，不妨把手头的工作分给其他人。晚一点我会派人去交接工作。”

范达尔犹豫了一下，还是说道：“王室总管由陛下直接任命，您就这么分割他的权限，怕是未必合适。”

“若是连教训他还要畏手畏脚，王子还有什么当头？”索尔嚷道。

洛基袖手看着范达尔应承下这个不讨好的差使、没什么挣扎地就往内廷走去，忍不住笑道：“您的朋友对您真是忠心耿耿。”

“你该庆幸你现在十七岁，”王长子哼了一声，扬了几下手没能下去，最后只在他兄弟脑袋上拍了一下，“收起你的小把戏，弟弟，不然你多大我都会好好教训你。”

洛基脚跟一扣，夸张地行了一礼：“您倒是试试看！”

 

奥丁国王很快就听到了王室总管的抱怨。老头儿上了年纪，抽得干瘦，精神却好，指责起王子一点儿不含糊。国王陛下耐着性子听到总管阁下把自家儿子的年少气盛上升到“国将不国”，到底没忍住，嚷了声“够了”。总管愣了一下才抿紧了嘴唇——任谁都看得出他是在强忍怒气而非受了惊吓。

“索尔还年轻，”国王缓和了语气，“我会让他向您道歉的。夏季舞会还是由您继续操持。夏宫那边弗丽嘉另有安排，您暂且不用过问了。”

“如果这是您的意愿，我会服从的，陛下。”总管干巴巴地说。他鞠了一躬：“请容我先行告退——一切都还是一团糟。”

国王允许了他离开，之后他站起来，背着手、大步朝着王后的起居室走去。在门口他拦住了试图通报的仆从，轻手轻脚推开门。如他所料，小儿子正伏在弗丽嘉膝盖上，又乖又软，安上条尾巴活脱脱一只猫。这会儿听到动静，那臭小子也当真跟受了惊的猫似的跳起来，站得笔直立在一旁叫了声“父亲”。

臭小子的国王爹听了这声就心烦，看到王后不赞同的目光简直要暴躁了。板着脸的奥丁陛下捡了张离王后稍远一些的椅子，稍微犹豫了一下，还是坐到离王后最近的那张椅子上。他离洛基更远了，但并不妨碍他用完好的那只眼睛狠狠盯着小儿子看，直看到后者脸皮都有点发蓝了。

“你们两个敢不敢让我有一天不糟心？”国王嚷道。

小儿子扭了下嘴唇。早些年他一度热衷于把自己装成只小白兔，可惜道行不够，除了索尔谁都不太相信。等到年纪大些，他到底认清了作为王室小儿子的主要任务是撒娇弄痴，索性能怎么任性就怎么胡来，着实惹出了不少乱子。奥丁为此大发了几次脾气，却也没了下文。这倒让洛基摸到了边界，行动越发恣意了。看着父亲胸膛起伏得没那么厉害了，黑发的小王子才应道：“王室总管年纪大了，难免犯错。但他不该忘掉要优先送到妈妈这里的玫瑰花。人人都知道。”他盯着父亲，微微笑起来，“如果连教训个侍奉不好主人的臣下还要畏畏缩缩，当个王子什么的可真没意思——”他抢在父亲爆发之前补了一句，“这话哥哥说的，我借来用下。”

 

完全不知道弟弟给自己找了什么麻烦的索尔·奥丁森殿下正和范达尔商量要找个新的陪练。霍根也被王子拘在一边，不太情愿地筛查着可能的人选。

“瞧瞧，就因为那个绿眼睛小混蛋一句话。”沃斯塔格嘟哝着，“王宫里都要翻天了。”

“公道点，老伙计，”刚刚结束了长途旅行回到阿斯加德的希芙小姐笑道，“索尔殿下已经不耐烦那个陪练很久了。”

“可他忍下来了，直到昨天三殿下来了那么一下子。”大个子骑士叹着气，“上帝为什么要造出弟弟这种可怕的东西？”

希芙原本想劝劝他，转念一想还是挑了个稍微安全些的话题转圜。“我听说三殿下要跟着王后去夏宫待一阵？如果他们过去，您是随行还是留在这里参加夏季舞会？”

“那得看索尔殿下的意思。”沃斯塔格抬眼看了看还聚在一处的三个人，压低了嗓门。这次他做得很成功：希芙不得不靠近了才能听到他近乎耳语的声音。“这次舞会是为了给殿下挑选合适的未婚妻。不过殿下他不愿意，王后也不肯表态。两边为了这事儿在僵持。”

“如果王后陛下和殿下站在一边，陛下未必能达成心愿。”年轻姑娘轻声说。

“不好说啊，陛下这次很坚决……”沃斯塔格捏着手指，“您说，三殿下闹这么一出，会不会是为了转移注意力？”

希芙眉毛一跳：“您才说他不是个好弟弟。”

“他当然不是，但偶尔也有点用处的。唔，不知道陛下中意的女孩子会是谁呢？”

 

[1] 王室总管，有时候也译为宫相、大元帅，法国一人之下的最高官职。最初这个职位的承担着主要负责宫廷庶务，后来慢慢控制了王室大小事务，最后成为了军队最高首领。本文设定王室总管“主管宫廷庶务”。


	2. 夏宫

夏宫坐落在离王城不远的一座小城。那里四面环水，绿树浓荫，是好几代前的国王修来给钟爱的女儿避暑的去处。之后的国王们都喜欢这里，一代代扩建修葺，最后竟在王宫之外建出城市的规模来。洛基小时候特别怕热，每年到了夏天就赖在这里不想离开。王后宠爱他，往往陪着他一直住到夏末。和妻子感情甚笃的国王陛下抱怨儿子太娇气妻子太溺爱孩子，但忍不了几天还是连公务带廷臣一并打包带过来。随驾的索尔看到四处撒欢儿的弟弟妒忌坏了，整整一个月不肯和后者说一句话。  
弗丽嘉王后对大儿子罕见的闹脾气记忆犹新，得了空就拿这事儿取笑洛基。小儿子听得脸红，嚷道：“哥哥太小气了。他那年都十岁了，十岁了啊，居然因为自己不能来夏宫就记恨我。他为什么不去记恨父亲？”  
“大概是因为您父亲不会去招惹他，而您却每天按三顿饭的功夫告诉他您去了哪里、玩了什么、认识了怎样的新朋友。”王后很公道地说。  
“我那时候才五岁！妈妈，您不能这么偏心。”  
“我若当真偏心，也是偏心你更多。”王后抚摸着小儿子的黑头发。国王夫妇和索尔都是金发蓝眼，海拉和洛基却不知是随了哪位祖先的血统、皆是黑发碧眼。早些年一家五口在一张桌上吃饭，怎么看索尔都像是收养的苦孩子。待到海拉出嫁，轮到洛基被索尔嘲笑是“捡来的小可怜儿”。谁也没想到弗丽嘉王后为此大发了一顿脾气，吓得索尔小半个月没敢正眼看自家母亲。  
“那是因为您把给海拉姊姊的那份也匀给我了。”洛基小声说。  
王后捏了捏他的尖下巴：“你跟我过来并不明智。”  
小王子耸耸肩，那意思是“我要明智有什么用”。  
“当然有用的。你可以匀给索尔。”  
这话噎得洛基连着咳嗽了好几声。“真该让他当面听听，”小儿子喃喃道，“他会气疯的。”  
“他已经不是十岁的小男孩，您的愿望想必是实现不了。”弗丽嘉说。她眼距宽，额头清瘦，不笑的时候便显出冷冷的威仪，很像一尊远古的神像，还是对人类不太亲善的那种。“索尔并不需要‘聪明’或是‘睿智’。他是个英雄，而英雄是不该考虑太多的。在绝对的强力面前，智谋百出也不过是笑话而已。他禁不起思考。他这样的人，若是思考多一分，勇气就要少上三分。上天注定了，在这样的年龄他只需要勇敢就好。”  
“我可不想在他面前当笑话。”洛基嘴唇有点发白。这是母亲第一次如此明白地在他面前说起对索尔的期待，而他一句也反驳不了。  
“您怎么会这样想？”王后挑了一下眉角，“我原本希望您可以帮助索尔学会当一个好国王……那是很多年前的念想了。既然您不肯，那您随便做什么都可以，只要您喜欢。我以为我的态度表达得十分明显。”  
洛基扭捏了一下，最后才磕磕巴巴地说：“我是个蠢货。”他握住母亲的手，满面羞愧，“原谅我吧。”

“洛基那个小混蛋是不是早就知道父亲要给我定下什么未婚妻？”索尔歪在长椅里，活脱脱一副醉鬼样，“跑得这么快，哼，他那身孔雀似的衣服，准备了整整两个月，还没来得及开屏就见不着阳光了。有得他磨牙。”  
范达尔默默叹了口气，暗忖道：“嚷嚷着十万火急把我诓来了竟是要我听着您抱怨洛基殿下的衣服——这也真够可以的”。  
他与索尔相识多年，感情甚笃，当下也并不拐弯抹角，径直问道：“您想好怎么应对陛下的雷霆之怒么？”  
“哪儿来的雷霆，好朋友？”索尔嗤笑道，“既没有引发叛乱、又没有外敌入侵。父亲不会为了这么点儿小事暴跳如雷。”  
“那也许只是因为有使臣在场，我的殿下。”范达尔叹气道，“我能冒昧问一下，那位简·福斯特小姐，您把她牵扯进来，是因为她是当时离您最近的倒霉姑娘，还是因为您对她的养父萨尔维格先生有什么别的想法？”  
“范达尔，范达尔，我就不能因为那位福斯特小姐漂亮又聪明而动心么？”  
“她的确漂亮又聪明，还挺勇敢。这么多年我第一次见着敢当众跟您动手的姑娘，还是用的拳头。”范达尔耸耸肩，“换个场合我会相信您对她一见钟情。但这是夏季舞会。我可不认为您会草率到就这么选一个素未谋面的中庭出身的姑娘当您的未婚妻。她养父还是个出了名的怪人。”  
“我喝醉了。”大王子不怎么认真地解释道，“酒气熏天，醉态百出。大家都看到了。福斯特小姐还恰好是我喜欢的黑色头发聪慧面孔的美人。”  
索尔殿下的审美标准让范达尔噎了一下。再想到自己撺掇沃斯塔格顶了“灌醉索尔、犯下大错”的包，他简直要为自己和好友不值当了。“殿下，您下次再有奇思妙想，能提前告诉我么？那些惩罚并不会因为落到我们头上而变轻。”  
金发的王子殿下挥了下拳头，范达尔姑且当那表示“我知道了”。这倒霉的谋臣捂着汗涔涔的额头，强撑着继续说下去。“沃斯塔格已经向萨尔维格先生郑重道歉了，说他不该没轻没重叫您喝了那么多，以至于给福斯特小姐的声誉带来极其恶劣的影响。他发誓您之前根本没有见过福斯特小姐，并提醒说整件事情发生的过程中福斯特小姐的女伴黛西·刘易斯小姐都陪在前者身边，她可以证明您只是胡乱说了两句醉话就离开了。为了表示歉意，他愿意接受萨尔维格先生提出的任何足以弥补福斯特小姐本人以及萨尔维格家族的赔偿要求，哪怕是要用他的鲜血来赔罪也可以。”  
王子跳起来。“他居然接受决斗？还是替我？！沃斯塔格是疯了么？”  
“他从来不在该清醒的时候发疯，殿下。”范达尔冷静地说，“不会有决斗。福斯特小姐接受了沃斯塔格的道歉，她认为整件事到这里结束就好。您真的不考虑告诉我，您到底和福斯特小姐私下达成了什么协议么？”  
索尔殿下有点尴尬。范达尔这下确定，他刚才觉着大王子跳起来那下有点浮夸绝不是错觉。  
“我总得有自己的秘密，好朋友。”王子殿下说。  
“您确信这是个有益无害的秘密、绝不会对您自己和关心您的人造成伤害？”  
“我确信。”

索尔在王宫里闹出的乱子很快传到了夏宫。弗丽嘉王后看完了国王写来的短信，随手就放到一边。  
“您不打算回去么？”洛基问。  
“不用。索尔只是做了他想做的事情而已。还有范达尔先生看着呢，不至于出格。”王后笑道，“倒是您父亲，他该心平气和一些，学会怎么和成年的儿子相处。”  
“您居然赞成哥哥这样胡闹？”洛基惊讶道。  
“我当然不赞成。他至少应该早些告诉我，或者您。”王后看着不自觉交叉起手指的小儿子，接着道,“他的性子实在不适合打这种一时兴起的坏主意。”  
“倒也未必。那位福斯特小姐的反应太奇怪了。她揍了哥哥一拳头完全没问题，但之后么——艾瑞克·萨尔维格先生收养的女孩子不该这么懂事。”洛基狡猾地看向王后，“您在试探我，对不对？”  
“当然不是，我的傻孩子。”王后笑道。如果洛基也插手，这事儿直到年底怕也完不了。可惜奥丁太过固执，以为我带走这孩子只是为了避免他一次插手两个儿子的婚事。弗丽嘉暗自叹气，这次避让也不过一时之计。奥丁年龄渐长，越发听不得别人的声音。这父子三人之间的矛盾迟早得有一次大爆发。  
“您希望我插手么？”见王后神色微黯，洛基忍不住问道，“既然哥哥很可能与福斯特小姐有约在先，处理起来并不为难。”  
“不用了。范达尔和沃斯塔格两位先生做得不错。你哥哥素来就是这样，用不着改变形象。”王后拍拍身边的长椅，“坐下来，乖乖给我念完这一章书，然后您就自由了。”

洛基离开王后时太阳已经斜下去了。他在花园里散了一会儿步。仆人见他脸色发红、后背心显出汗迹，小心地建议他最好去休息。洛基听了他的建议，吩咐不许把这事儿告诉王后，又叫他到了晚饭之前再来叫醒自己。待到卧室外面安静下来，小王子慢慢站起身走到窗户前。仆人离开前拉上了窗帘。这会儿整间屋子里只有一丝从窗帘间隙里穿出的阳光。洛基负手而立，慢吞吞的、清晰地问道：“您打算在衣柜里藏到几时？”


	3. 柜子里的人

藏在柜子里的人并没有让洛基等太久。从柜子里出来的先是一双手。骨骼粗大，皮肤暗沉，保养过的指尖掩盖不住磨损的痕迹。柜门被从里面推开了一扇，之后是另一扇。裹在披风里的男人小心地迈出了腿，最后才在洛基面前站定。“殿下，请原谅我的失礼。要找到和您单独说话的机会太难了，我不得不万分小心。”

洛基盯着那颗在自己眼前垂下的头颅，从那滑稽的发型上确认了来者的身份。“斯科尔奇先生——”小王子拖长了声音，“我记得您，”他退后两步，把自己安置到长沙发里，一边笑一边说道：“我的上帝，父亲要知道您竟有这样的勇气，该多么惊喜。”

这位斯科尔奇先生出身不显，平平无奇，除了出生时上过一次消息栏，再没有在社交界引起半点注意。但洛基有自己的门道，知道此人一度对海姆达尔先生——国王爹的情报头子——本人或者他占据的那个位子动过心思。彼时他惊讶得难以自持，罕见地和情报提供者聊了两句，好奇这样的无能之辈如何竟有这般的愚勇。如今在这里见了他，小王子才隐约猜出这人是被谁扔出来做了诱饵。他面上从容，藏在袖子里的手指却把昂贵的花边扯坏了。

“那是我的荣幸。”斯科尔奇一点儿都不会转圜。他生硬地接下王子的话头，转而说道，“您应该收到了那封短信。我来这里是为了向您表达写信人的诚意。他很希望您能看到有多少人会是您的潜在支持者，肯为了您的利益出力。”

“那位‘写信人’甚至都不敢留下自己姓名的缩写。我为什么要相信这种诚意？”洛基微微冷笑。他还在少年，面上却没有丁点儿多余的脂肪，薄薄的雪白的皮肤底下是结构紧凑端正的骨骼，做出表情来皮肉不动，五官流彩，相形之下越发动人。“仅仅为了这么点微不足道的东西，就叫我与王权作对——您和您的主人是不是对我的人品和品位都有什么误解？”

斯科尔奇呆了几秒。他的确在智力上没有长处。隐藏在后面的人推了他出来大抵只为了他的听话和好糊弄。认识到这一点，洛基几乎要笑出声来。“这就是你们对我的期望，”他阴郁地想，“弱智的幼王子……这可真是好极了。”

“这是为了谨慎，殿下。”这会儿传话人终于缓过气来，或者说，终于记起了早就安排好的台词。接下去的句子他背得很顺。“那位先生猜到您也许不会相信他。为了表达诚意，他建议您去王室档案里查找某某年的记录。那份文件会说服您，为什么您会成为那位大人和他的朋友们所期待的王储。”

洛基沉默了几秒钟才干巴巴地说：“我会考虑的。”

斯科尔奇走得跟来得一样利索。王子在他离开后倒在床上蜷作一团，听凭厌恶、鄙夷和好奇在脑子里翻腾出一片乌蒙蒙的云雾。那封充满暗示的短信的确煽动起他心底最隐秘的欲望。索尔的地位稳如磐石，但他不认为能精心挑选出斯科尔奇这等废物的那个人会特意放出空话。“哪怕档案室里等着我的是可怖的海姆达尔先生，我也要去看看。”小王子想，“总不能浪费了这番心思。”没多大一会儿，他就像个心地坦白的处子那样睡着了。

让他醒来的是仆人连续的轻声呼唤。洛基折腾了好几下才睁开眼睛。天色还很亮，远不到晚饭的时间。不待他发问，仆人便低声说：“索尔殿下来了。陛下吩咐说您若是醒着就去书房见她。”

 

洛基没有经过正式通报就走进了书房。见他微敞着衬衣领口，脸颊上还有浅红的压痕，索尔就知道这小子堪堪起床。这让大殿下一直没能顺下来的那口气越发大了。

“流放的滋味好么，兄弟？”王长子干巴巴地问。

“你怎么敢把和妈妈在一起称作‘流放’？”小王子眨着眼睛，俯下身亲吻王后的双手，赞美她容光焕发。“您叫我来是因为哥哥让您生厌了吧。我真恨不得肋生双翼……”话音未落洛基就开始尖叫——索尔从背后抓住了他的脖子，直拎得他脚尖点地。在敲打自己兄弟的时候，索尔殿下一点儿也不晓得分寸。“别以为我不敢当着妈妈面揍你，小混蛋。”当哥哥的轻声威胁道。不待王后发怒，索尔已经松开手、使着暗力把洛基摁回地面。“只是玩笑，妈妈。不要生我的气。我可再经不起又一位‘陛下’的怒火了。”

洛基拉扯着衣领，顺道给了索尔几个白眼，但什么都没说。显然，在自己到来之前，索尔已经和王后就金宫里那场闹剧长谈过一番，母子俩应该还达成了某些共识。弗丽嘉向来一碗水端得很平，不会在长子吃了暗亏还预备支付更多代价的时候纵容幼子的胡闹。于是他乖巧地等到索尔演完了全场才询问母亲特意叫他过来的用意。

“您父亲恐怕这两天就会要求我们回去。”弗丽嘉说，“我很遗憾，亲爱的，远足和戏剧都得延期。您得着手开始安排启程事宜。”

洛基嘴角垮下去。阿斯加德国王是马上得的天下，对音乐、诗歌、戏剧、鲜花以及诸如此类的“无聊玩意儿”缺乏起码的尊重。整个金宫里，洛基也就只能在弗丽嘉的宫室里找到安慰。这些年来，他和弗丽嘉好容易才把夏宫收拾成他们心仪的样子。如今索尔一来，却叫他耗费了整个春天安排的一切成了泡影。一时间小王子的怨愤和失望把他整个人都淹没了。

弗丽嘉抚摸着小儿子柔软的头发。“好了，洛基亲爱的，我会想法子让你父亲同意你在这里度过整个社交季的。”

“父亲不会同意的——”

王后不满地盯着索尔。为兄者坏笑着伸出手去揉弟弟的黑发，毫无意外地被挠了一爪子。“我也会帮忙劝说的，我保证。”

“您的保证连管住自己朋友的嘴都做不到。”小王子嚷道，他气得眼白都红了。

他气势汹汹的模样让索尔笑开了花。“妈妈，让我和洛基一起来做安排吧。”王太子说，抓住了弟弟的胳膊，“我们该好好交流交流感情，不然这小混蛋该忘了自己还有个说话算数的兄长。”

弗丽嘉扶着额头：“晚饭前我要在餐桌前看到你们俩，全须全羽，干干净净。去吧。”

 

兄弟俩一离开弗丽嘉的视线就松开了彼此纠缠的胳膊。洛基动作夸张地掸着衣袖和领口，惹得索尔很想把他整个人浸到池子里泡上一泡。小王子看出了兄长无法实现的恶意，乐得笑出一嘴白牙。斯科尔奇的出现带来的阴影有一瞬间消失了——他们居然选了这样的你——下一刻却又变得更加厚重——他们竟然为此而不得不选择我。年轻的王子无法分辨到底是哪一个念头让他更痛苦。

“我听到了一些消息。”索尔突然说。他不笑的样子已经很有些国王的影子。“父亲提到了你的婚事。他在我身上没能如愿，断然不肯在你身上出意外。”

洛基心底一震，嘴上却还是不饶人。“您把爪子伸到父亲身边儿了，哥哥。”

“别把自己说得跟雪一样白。”索尔嘲笑他，“我们是兄弟，同样是国王奥丁的儿子——你到底要不要听下去？”

小王子涨红了脸，干巴巴回了句“愿闻其详”。换做其他任何一个王族，这会儿该漫天开价了。然而索尔生来性情洒脱，除了有心要逗弄平时尖牙利嘴不吃亏的兄弟，倒也不过多为难。“父亲有意让你和宗室的女孩子联姻。我猜想威利[1]和菲[2]两位王叔的女儿在他的名单上排得很前。”

洛基的震惊完全无法掩饰。“这不可能。”他尖叫道。

阿萨王室向来把联姻视为土地兼并或者继承权交换的工具，从不让王室子弟的配偶名额浪费在阿斯加德国内。即便海拉当年极大地激怒了奥丁以至于父女俩已经反目成仇，国王还是把她嫁到了赫尔海姆，而非在修道院里了却余生。如今他却给洛基做了这样的安排，其间用意着实令人费解。

“我也希望这次是我弄错了。谁知道呢，也许老头儿发现了我在捣鬼，故意要吓吓我们。”

“希望很渺茫。”洛基轻声道，整张脸连着嘴唇都白了。最初的惊讶过去，沉在胃里的恐惧一点一点浮起来。他或者已经在不知不觉中失去了父亲的欢心。可是上帝啊，他还什么都没来得及做，总不至于提前站在索尔这边会比海拉当年犯下的过错更致命。又或者，斯科尔奇和他的往来已经不是秘密。

后一种猜想让洛基喉咙都开始抽搐了。他茫然地绞着手指，看向索尔的目光几乎失去了焦点。被父亲和国王厌弃的恐惧让他一时间失去了理智，听任肉体照着本能行事。而索尔很吃他这一套。

“放轻松，弟弟。一切都还只是父亲的构想。我能搅黄了第一次，未必不能再来那么一回。”王太子亲昵地捏了下弟弟的尖下巴，“来吧，我们还有一个小时，别叫母亲久等。”

 

[1] 威利（Villi），北欧神话中阿萨神族包尔（Borr）和女巨人贝斯特拉（Bestla）的次子，奥丁的弟弟。

[2] 菲（Ve），包尔和贝斯特拉的三子，奥丁和威利的弟弟。


	4. 继承人

弗丽嘉和两位王子回到金宫时关于福斯特小姐的议论已经平息下来。范达尔骑士若是肯出手，整个王城里能胜过他的也不过寥寥几人。沃斯塔格先生到底是和萨尔维格家的几个小字辈动了手，露面时嘴角上犹带淤痕。但见他那丝毫未减的得意样儿，显见得在交手中并未吃亏。希芙跟着他们一起来见王后。传闻她早年很得弗丽嘉欢心，和后者相处要比如今亲昵很多。但自从海拉远嫁，这位很得宠的前任女官立刻就把礼仪调回到有礼貌的最高级，足见得她着实有双好眼睛。很多人猜度希芙应该是弗丽嘉甚至奥丁心仪的未来王后人选，但洛基和索尔一样清楚，这完全不可能。希芙出身的瓦尔基里家族世代守卫王座，有着发疯般的忠君热忱和令人敬畏的实力。以她这样强硬的后台、清醒的头脑、强烈的个性，王室绝无可能拿王后的位子冒险。洛基疑心希芙大概在海拉离开时就意识到这一点、才会故意拉开和索尔的距离。但这么一来，她今天特意过来拜见弗丽嘉却有些突兀。

弗丽嘉和颜悦色地和两位骑士聊了两句，她的侍女盖娜[1]走进来，说王室总管亲自来了。范达尔很有眼色地拉着沃斯塔格告退。洛基一点儿也没有要离开的意思。当初是他告了总管大人的恶状，才叫国王陛下为了维护长子的颜面不得不削了前者的爪子；如今这明摆着来者不善，小王子才不肯失了看乐子的机会。索尔对这些枝节向来不甚在意，当下挽着希芙说是去花园里散步。洛基听了就咕噜噜转着眼珠子。他越发觉着这位瓦尔基里家的女儿在福斯特小姐那档子事里插了一手。

这会儿功夫，王室总管已经进来。他向王后行了礼，又干巴巴地向洛基问了好，接着说道：“请原谅，陛下。您这遭前往夏宫走得太匆忙，我竟来不及把玫瑰给您送来。照着国王陛下的要求，我留下了品相最好的红玫瑰，已经差了最伶俐的宫人看着。他们和它们随时等您的吩咐。”

“您真是太体贴了。”弗丽嘉柔声道，“这样的事情，原本无须您亲自走一遭。”

“这是我的本分，陛下。”王室总管说，“到了我这把年纪，总得学会看清楚自己。”

洛基心里一跳。王室总管的确尖酸刻薄，但对弗丽嘉向来很有分寸。这话却是说给谁听？

“我差点忘了，殿下。国王陛下正派人召见您和索尔殿下去大殿里见他。诸位亲王和大臣已经在那里候着了。”

弗丽嘉微微地蹙了下眉。洛基也是。母子俩的很多小动作都非常相像。“您去吧。”王后握住幼子的手。小王子的手掌微微发潮。“我留着总管先生说会儿话。盖娜，去给殿下找一把大些的阳伞。”

“我才不要。”洛基抗议道。

“让弗拉[2]亲自找了送殿下过去。就这样。”

此时顶着毒日头在花园里散步的那漂亮的一对儿青年男女，正如洛基所预料，在谈论着简·福斯特小姐。

“她很谨慎地留了口信，‘请记住您关于苏德里[3]的承诺’。”

索尔稍微想了一会，笑道：“她真是个聪明姑娘。谢谢你，希芙。你帮了我大忙。”

希芙微微一笑：“那您打算怎么感谢我？”

“这完全取决于您想要什么。”王子说。

“多么遗憾，直到今日，您还时常忘记我是个女人。而女人对自己想要的东西，是从来不肯直接说出来的。”希芙装模作样地叹了口气，打开扇子遮住了下半张脸。她不喜欢淑女做派，但如今做起来已经很有些架势。“我听说海尼尔[4]亲王在昨天夜里回了王城。”

 

索尔和洛基在大殿门口碰了个正着。弗拉向王长子行了礼，乖巧地站到了不惹眼的地方。王长子瞅着红了脸的弟弟，有点好笑又有点微妙的妒意。这样的喁喁细语，无微不至，从来都只有洛基的份儿，就好像只有这个苍白柔软的男孩才是母亲唯一的孩子。

“父亲也叫了你？”

“可不是。这可真怪。”洛基耸耸肩，“成年之后我可再也没来过正殿。”

“你最近真的没有再闹什么鬼？”当哥哥的怀疑道，“早点说实话，我得有点心理准备。”

“我清白得跟希芙小姐的良心一样呢。”洛基冷笑道。

你来我往间，兄弟俩已经到了门口。黄门官通报了之后，他俩一前一后走了进去。奥丁国王端坐在王座上，威利和菲两位亲王站在他左手边，两人下手站着个金发碧眼的中年男子，身材高大，风姿过人，正是多年旅居华纳海姆的海尼尔亲王。希芙的情报准极了。站在国王右边的是提尔[5]、弗雷[6]、巴德尔[7]三位贵胄。兄弟俩当下心里一激灵，这配置，莫不是要准备打仗了？

“今天叫各位过来，是为了商议约顿海姆的事情。”奥丁看向提尔，示意后者向众人陈述详情。任了多年陆军大臣的提尔嘴皮子利索，几句话便把原委说了个清楚。原来约顿海姆今年连连遭遇雪灾和水灾，粮食欠收。边境的百姓活不下去了，先是三三两两、而后成群结队地在两国边境打起谷草来。阿斯加德多年承平，边境的守军一开始也并未把这散兵游勇的行动当做大事，反击不利，一来二去，抢劫粮草的队伍便渐渐壮大起来。近半个月，过来扰民的竟成了小股的军队。阿斯加德守军这才提起精神，扑将出去砍杀了一阵，把那些队伍打回到国境线的另一边，然而想再进一步却是难了——约顿海姆的守军一口咬定那是乱民私下串联，和本国军队毫无关系；这些乱民阿斯加德要打要杀他们绝无二话，但听凭阿斯加德军队进入约顿海姆境内却是万万不能。

“我们派出去的斥候看得分明，说那些‘乱民’进退有度，骑术了得，绝不是普通百姓。苦于没有铁证，一时也无可奈何，只能加强边境的守卫。”提尔总结道，“但对方持续放出小股人马骚扰边境却是隐患。”

“您打算如何处置，陛下？”威利问道。他和奥丁关系亲厚，辈分也高，是以问得突兀，却没人觉着他唐突。

“我的儿子们，你们有什么看法？”

这句话引得满堂的目光都朝着两位王子看过去。索尔早就习惯了这样的待遇，洛基却是生平头一回被这样注目。若非他心思深，仪态好，只怕就要显出异色。但即便如此，小王子也禁不住先看了哥哥一眼。索尔并没有觉察。他正大声应道：“当然是打回去。约顿海姆只有吃足了教训，才晓得什么叫道理。”

这真是正牌的索尔的解决之道。洛基惆怅地想。他是敏感细腻的弗丽嘉教出来的孩子，看待问题完全是另一个思路。但见着提尔等人瞧着索尔的神色，他觉着自己的想法说出来恐怕也只能招来嘲笑。在智力水平上，有些大臣并不见得比粗鄙的沃斯塔格高明。

“洛基——”

他抬起头，看到奥丁正目光灼灼看着自己。除去幼年时寥寥几次，他很少能得父亲这样的看待——即便这青眼来得未免突然了一些。小王子沉吟了片刻，并不直接回答父亲，反而转向弗雷。“弗雷阁下，容我冒昧，您可知道这三个月因为约顿海姆的骚扰我们损失的粮食、人口的总数么？”

弗雷出身华纳海姆，多年前护送他号称“华纳海姆珍珠”的妹妹芙蕾雅来到阿斯加德联姻，之后就留在王城再没回去过。有人传说他是借此逃避华纳海姆国内的王位之争，也有人传言他十分疼爱妹妹，不忍心留她独自一人在阿斯加德生活，才放弃王子之尊、甘心在邻国为臣。无论如何，这位心思灵巧、正直温柔的王子一直很得奥丁国王器重。此时听到洛基发问，他只稍微想了想就给出了一个数字。洛基微微一笑，又接着道：“您一向稳妥，想必也考虑过开仗所需要的粮草和兵员数量。”

弗雷颔首：“我的确做过估算。”他看向奥丁，“即便是短线作战，后者需要的耗费也远远超出了前者。”

“谢谢您，阁下。”洛基转而看向父亲，“父亲，我不赞同开战。”

如他所料，威利和菲两位亲王都在皱眉。弗雷不动声色。提尔和巴达尔在交换眼色。

“这就是您的理由？”奥丁冷淡地问。

“理由之一，父亲。五年之前阿斯加德才和穆斯贝尔海姆[8]动过干戈，眼下并不适宜再起兵事。约顿海姆缺粮食，那就给他粮食。”

“您以为这是给宠物狗喂骨头么，殿下？”

洛基没有去寻找发声的人。他的目光还在奥丁身上。他要说服的唯有奥丁一人。“给了粮食，若是再打，那便是开战的理由。倘若要更进一步，”小王子微笑道，“可以叫约顿海姆的边民知道，粮食的分配权已经交给了约顿海姆军队。”

奥丁微垂着眼皮，看不出喜怒。洛基还是那副优雅冷静的模样。站在他身边的索尔却觉着弟弟这会儿活像一只被人从背后拎起来的鸭子。可怜的小东西，他想，这样急切、又这样得意。

 

 

[1] 盖娜（Gna），北欧神话里弗丽嘉的神使。

[2] 弗拉（Fulla），北欧神话中弗丽嘉的代步者和密使。

[3] 北欧神话中最初诞生的巨人伊密尔（Ymir）被奥丁等人击杀之后，尸体上最初长出的四条蛆虫变成了四名体格健壮的侏儒，用肩膀扛起了天穹。居于南方的侏儒叫做苏德里（Sudri）。

[4] 海尼尔（Honir），长得帅，跑得快，就是脑子很笨，是北欧神话中奥丁的兄弟。他和智慧巨人密米尔（Mimir）被送到华纳海姆作为人质。华纳神族后来识破了海尼尔的愚蠢本质，非常愤怒，直接砍了密米尔的脑袋泄愤（这个逻辑我是不太明白的。。。）。不过蠢人命长，海尼尔熬过了诸神黄昏，回到阿斯加德，成为了新一代的新神祗。

[5] 提尔（Tyr），北欧神话中象征勇气与英雄的战神，奥丁之子。

[6] 弗雷（Freyr），北欧神话中华纳神族首领尼奥尔德（Njord）的儿子，芙蕾雅（Freyja）的兄弟，作为人质去往阿斯加德，主管收成和爱情，是丰饶之神。

[7] 巴德尔（Baldur），北欧神话中奥丁与弗丽嘉的儿子，光的化身，是光明之神。

[8] 穆斯贝尔海姆（Muspellsheim），北欧神话中火巨人居住的真火之国。


	5. 探秘

这次廷议并没有直接结论。群臣离开时落在洛基身上的目光比平时稠密，小王子却像是没觉察似的，跟着哥哥径直往内廷去了。这让还试图和索尔说会儿话的大臣们有些意外和失望。毕竟如今王长子的态度在很大程度上已经能代表奥丁的倾向，而打仗总是能填饱好些贪婪的胃口。

走在一处的兄弟俩沉默了一会儿，之后是索尔先开了口。“我还挺为你骄傲的，弟弟。”

“真想不到。”洛基干巴巴地回应道，“我该说声‘谢谢您赏识’么？”

“嘿，你的敌人并不是我，兄弟。”索尔捏着弟弟的脖子。刚才他就很想来这么一下。它绷得太紧太直，叫人看了担心。

洛基没有立刻甩开哥哥的手。“他们，我是说，一开始，也这样对你么？”

“差不多。”

“您居然学会了委婉。”洛基假笑道。他往前迈了一步，想要脱离索尔的手臂。但他没能成功。

“你不能总只朝着你希望的方向思考，洛基·奥丁森。”索尔强迫弟弟和自己对视，“妈妈把你宠坏了，让你忘了你还是个王子。去他的自怜自怨。你不喜欢他们，为什么不叫他们低头？你不是很以自己的脑子为傲么？”

“您弄错了一点，殿下。”洛基嚷道，“身为王子并不能叫他们低头！”

他看见索尔脸上的线条收缩了。有一瞬间他觉着自己大概要挨揍——索尔手都抬起来了。但这次他没有像以往那样后退。小王子睁大了眼睛，怒火和妒恨让他的声音越发平静。“您要当众殴打自己的兄弟么？”

“我的确很想，但是我不能。”索尔明显是在压着火气，“如果你只是冒犯我或者行为不当，你活该挨揍。‘怯懦’却不能成为我揍你的正当理由。躲到妈妈裙子底下哭去吧，洛基。”

索尔拂袖而去，留下洛基一个人呆呆立在庭院中央，脸涨得血红。这是索尔第一次当面羞辱他。这种事情第一次总是特别伤人。远远躲在一边的弗拉担忧地看着小王子的脸色，但并不敢靠拢。直到洛基重新迈开步子，聪敏谨慎的侍女才保持距离跟上去。然而没跟多久，她就听到洛基扬声叫她名字。弗拉很快跑过去。“殿下？”

“我要去别处散散步，不用您跟着了。您知道该对母亲说些什么。”

大宫女应了声“是”，毫不犹豫转身就走。洛基见她走过墙根才折进阴影里。他抹了把脸，沾了一手汗水，但脸还是滚烫的。“该死的太阳。”他喃喃说。

 

索尔跟霍根、沃斯塔格消磨了大半个白天。霍根的家乡离约顿海姆不远，两边的风俗民情颇有相似之处。他估摸着这场战迟早要打，提前做些准备总不为过。至于沃斯塔格建议的挑选人手他却是严词拒绝了。无论如何，妄测君心都太过冒险。

傍晚前后索尔被奥丁叫到了起居室。国王身边再无他人。“我想知道你对洛基今天早上那番话的看法。”

索尔没有犹豫太久。“他的办法自有可取之处，但并不适合现在的约顿海姆。”

奥丁不置可否地“嗯”了一声。

“这是他第一次参加廷议。我觉得他挺不错。”索尔补充道。

“我从不否认他的聪敏。他只是缺乏经验。”奥丁干巴巴地评价道，倒也听得出几分真心。

索尔却突然觉出不妙。“小儿子不需要经验，父亲。”

奥丁现出半个微笑。“我以为你们关系不错。”

“洛基是我唯一的弟弟，我当然爱他。”

“哦，我现在确信了。退下吧，儿子。”

“父亲——”索尔嚷道，“洛基是妈妈的心尖儿。我恳请您，在做任何关于他的决定之前，请您稍微为妈妈考虑一些吧。”

“您是在对国王说话。我说，退下。”

 

洛基从幼年时就时常到王室档案馆里打发时间。是以他提出独自待一会儿的要求后，立刻就得到了一个清净的隔间。小王子装模作样地在检索卡片里挑拣了一阵，随意拈了一个时间段，说要查看其中所有的档案。管理员是个上了些年纪的老头儿，平日里也常为洛基服务。他只扫了一眼便说：“这其中有几份保密级别很高的档案，您无法调阅。”

“哦？是需要谁的手令？”洛基不怎么在意地问。

“需要陛下的。殿下如果想看，我给您标出来。”

“那您标出来放在一边。不够看的我可要来找您麻烦。”

老头儿笑得很和蔼。他是少有的喜欢洛基更甚于索尔的官员。“好久之前您就扬言要拔掉我的胡子了。它现在还好好长在这里。我派人把能看的给您找来，标注我亲自来做。”

“谢谢您。”

管理员一出去，洛基就敛了笑容。他自然不能找奥丁要手令。但既然管理员都知道是保密档案，足见得它也没有十分要紧。他总有别的法子。不一会儿，一个看起来十分青涩的年轻人抱了一堆材料进来。他大概是新来的小吏，对着洛基的审视明显有些不自在。他放下材料，行了礼，磕磕巴巴不知所云地说了几句，又笨手笨脚地把材料按照时间顺序放好，平摊在台面上，之后才小心翼翼地要求告退。洛基这会儿并不想费心思应付他人，挥手就允了他退下。左右也要做个样子，他便一页页翻检起材料来。大约隔了半个小时，那位和他相熟的管理员又敲了门进来，拿了张列好的清单。洛基期待的那串编码赫然在列。待到洛基匆匆过目，管理员就很识趣地离开了。

小王子独个儿发了会儿呆，开始着手打乱材料的顺序。这老头儿对他的阅读习惯和收纳习惯都太熟悉了。等确信台面被折腾得和平时差不离，洛基才停下手来。稳妥起见，他又一一翻看了那些档案的编号。然后他手臂上的毫毛都竖起来——其中居然有斯科尔奇带来的短信里提到的那一份！

这是个陷阱。显然。而且对方有备而来、并不在乎被他发现。那个小吏也许知情，也许只是被愚弄甚或被利用的工具，此时逼问他毫无意义。就连手里这份档案，因其出现方式的诡异，可信度都要大打折扣。洛基甚至怀疑这个安排是否当真出自斯科尔奇背后的那双手。但它摆在这里叫人心烦意乱。

年轻的王子抚摸着薄薄的纸张，很快下定了决心。

 

此时，在芬撒里尔[1]宫外，弗拉、盖娜和赫琳[2]三位大宫女守着门户。她们早早寻了借口把其他下人支使到别处，以免叫他们听到国王夫妇的争吵。

温柔的王后面色铁青。“您怎么能让那孩子单独去约顿海姆？”愤怒和恐惧让她的声音劈开了。

“那不叫‘单独’。有一支卫队陪着他。公道些，弗丽嘉亲爱的。索尔还没他大时就跟着军队开拔了。您甚至没表现出一半的担忧。”

“他跟着您的王旗，所有人都知道该怎么对待他。”弗丽嘉反驳道。有几秒钟，海拉的名字都跳到了她舌尖上。她的女儿，第一个孩子，也在很年轻的时候就跟着奥丁出征，之后回来的不再是那个好强的年轻姑娘，而是一把冷冰冰的乌黑的刀。索尔没变成那样并不是幸运，不过是奥丁经不起第二次失败。如今轮到洛基了。

“我只有这一个孩子了。”弗丽嘉听到自己的牙齿咯咯作响，“您总要给我留下一个。”

奥丁瞠视着妻子，似乎是不敢相信他的妻子、朋友、爱人会对他做出这样的指控。“我没想到您会为他做到这一步。”他说，声音和神色都很阴郁。

“早些年您说过，无法完全的相互理解才能保持爱情的魔力。”弗丽嘉轻声道。捱过了最狂乱的那一阵情绪，理智和克制回到了她身上。“您不必理解我对洛基的感情。正如我也不必理解您的……感情。”她微微苦笑道。

妻子的退让让奥丁稍微和缓了语气。“我大概永远也无法理解你，但那一点儿也不妨碍我爱你。我很抱歉，弗丽嘉。洛基有他的位置，他非去不可。”

“您打算亲自告诉洛基您的决定么？”

“是。”

“我恳求您，至少不要在今天。”弗丽嘉轻声说。很难有人会拒绝一位泪盈于睫的女神。奥丁当然也不能。“我答应你。”

王后照着惯例把国王送到宫殿门口。国王的背影一点点没入黑暗，她的目光也一点点冷下来。“索尔在宫里么？”

“殿下在闪电宫，陛下。”盖娜轻声答道。

“我现在要见他。不必避开旁人的耳目。弗拉，弄清楚洛基在哪里。在我和索尔谈完之前，不要让他们见面。”

 

[1] 芬撒里尔（Fensalir），弗丽嘉的宫殿，她邀请恩爱夫妻的灵魂来这里享受。

[2] 赫琳（Hlin），弗丽嘉的侍女，被认为是守护和安慰的女神。


	6. 错乱

洛基在档案馆里呆到天光黯淡才离开。他和管理员开了个温和的小玩笑，声调和姿态都无懈可击，最后才装作不经意地问起给他送文件的小青年。管理员没能想起那人的名字，洛基也就没再问。

天幕是灰蓝色。太阳只在极远的地方露出一点含糊的金光，还被层层叠叠的云遮得只漏出一丝半点。年轻的王子仰面看着天空，心中又是茫然又是不安。他分辨不清这到底是因为那个真相本身，还是它被揭露的方式。但无论哪样，他现在都成了蛛网里的小虫子：左右是被捕食者盯上了，是因为好看还是因为好吃又有多大区别？

让他迷惑不解的当然还有奥丁的意图。他的父亲，为什么要把他拥有约顿海姆一半的继承权这种事隐瞒起来、并且一瞒就是十多年？就他所知，约顿海姆国王劳菲失踪多年，眼下是在上一次战争中唯一幸存的王子贝莱斯特[1]摄政。因为劳菲生死不明，也因为贝莱斯特的母亲并不是约顿海姆王后，摄政王的椅子并不稳当，时不常地还会被架在火上烤一烤。好在此人虽然脑子不太好，武力却很可观，这些年里竟也奇迹般地把约顿海姆维持下去了。这种处境下的约顿海姆，倘若奥丁出面要分走一半的继承权，并不算太难——除非那位劳菲陛下当真还活着。

又或者是，他的父亲仅仅是不希望这半个约顿海姆王位影响到索尔的长子继承权，即便这个影响非常、非常小。

洛基很小就知道父亲偏爱兄长。作为王室的小儿子，他早就习惯了这种对待。既然威利和菲能熬过来，他也能，这并无不妥。况且母亲那样爱他，索尔也并不难相处。然而此时此刻，他突然意识到他的顺从仅仅是表演，他的灵魂里有那么一半飘在空中，嘲弄地、冷酷地看着在表演的他自己。他畏惧作为国王的父亲，鄙视并不聪明的兄长，妒忌为国王所爱的长子。为了让自己能理所当然地顺从，他表演得那样投入，甚至让自己也相信了。但要揭开这层画皮多么容易。

“我真想看看两位王叔私下里的表现。还有弗雷大人，啧啧，恭顺平和……”洛基喃喃道，“也许只有海尼尔亲王那样的蠢人才能获得真正的平静吧。斯科尔奇先生，您的主子可真是大胆，居然来撩拨瓶子里的妖怪。”他咯咯笑起来。如果弗丽嘉在场，恐怕再不会认为她的心肝宝贝需要任何保护。“且让我看看那颗起了恶念的心吧。”

 

为了小王子焦头烂额的兄长和母亲此时正在芬撒里尔宫。虽说索尔猜到父亲很可能把洛基派到约顿海姆，却绝没料到父亲的动作居然会这么快，而母亲的反应又如此激烈。索尔并不擅长处理这样的窘境，只能尴尬地保持着沉默，在合适的档口配合着发出象声词。这时候他无比想念能言善道的弟弟；但转念想到这臭小子正是引起父母矛盾的根源，他又恨得牙痒痒的。好在弗丽嘉并不是自怨自艾的性子，陈述过事实她也不再抱怨，径直说道：“你父亲的人手我不放心。埃尔[2]会跟着洛基。”

心胸开阔的索尔也要妒忌了。跟着弗丽嘉的侍女个个都是能干人，平日里轻易不为他人服务。可是瞧瞧，王宫里太阳大一点，最得王后信任和宠爱的弗拉就被派出去给洛基打伞；那臭小子不过是跟着卫队出门晃一圈刷一下知名度，医术高明的埃尔就贴身跟随。“我要有情绪了，妈妈。”金发的王子嘟囔道。他这会儿才显出一点二十出头的年轻人的模样。

弗丽嘉捏着大儿子的胳膊。“您这是在争宠么，宝贝？”

索尔懊恼地叫了一声。“这是自我解嘲，妈妈。”他温柔地亲吻了母亲，“我有点好奇。约顿海姆只是苦寒，以父亲的安排洛基遇不到真正的危险。您这样紧张，是有什么特别的理由么？”

“有。但现在不是说出来的时候。”

索尔点头，接着又问：“您希望我能做些什么？”

弗丽嘉盯了他一会儿，突然笑起来。“你这个坏小孩，”她吃吃笑道，“你做了什么？”

索尔叹了口气：“最近范达尔先生因为家族事务要启程去北方。我建议他，为了确保安全、还是跟着军队开拔比较明智。我猜他喜欢我的主意。”

洛基踏进芬撒里尔宫时，看到的便是妈妈和哥哥相视而笑。听到他的脚步声，两个人齐齐回头。“亲爱的，到妈妈这里来。”弗丽嘉朝他伸出手去。

小王子狐疑地看了哥哥一眼，还是听话地扑到妈妈怀里，让索尔牙疼的母慈子爱再次出现。为兄者忍不住戳了戳弟弟贴在母亲肩膀上的额头，换来小王子怒目而视。索尔狞笑着又去掐弟弟的脸颊，直掐得洛基尖叫着泪眼汪汪才心满意足地松开手。

这还差不多。索尔心想。

 

芙蕾雅尚在闺中便是华纳海姆最美的少女，嫁入阿斯加德之后又毫无疑义地成为整个王国最美的贵妇。可惜这珍珠般的美人也没能独占丈夫的爱情。奥德[3]亲王只在很短的时间内维持了对婚姻的忠诚，之后便故态复萌，把全部精力都投入到对旅行和美人的追逐中去。

年轻的亲王夫人不愧是一位真正的公主，压根儿不留机会叫旁人看了笑话。她笑容可掬，风度优雅，社交上从不行差踏错，打理家族事务更是滴水不漏。在很有针对性地做好准备并孕育了两个女儿之后，她再也不主动见丈夫的面。奥德亲王最初还庆幸妻子的识趣，但没过多久，他的日子便艰难起来。家族事务他基本插不上手，要动用大宗款项却被告知要经过芙蕾雅本人同意。愤怒的亲王恼羞成怒，一路打马冲进很久没回去过的祖宅，却惊讶地发现不经通报自己完全见不到妻子的面。他抱怨，他咆哮，他殴打妻子的仆人，最后甚至闹到了奥丁面前，得到的却是家族长辈的斥责和国王的冷漠。可怜的、被架空的丈夫这才晓得芙蕾雅公主的厉害，但一切都太迟了。他变成了整个王国的笑柄：他名义上拥有阿斯加德最美丽的妻女，但她们生活中最大的乐趣却来自于忘记他的存在。

没有人知道这其中弗雷大人起了什么作用。公开场合华纳海姆王子永远彬彬有礼地和奥德亲王保持距离和最基本的礼貌。但有些跟王室十分亲近的人暗示，国王对奥德亲王置之不理那一多半是弗雷大人的功劳。

“弗雷对您评价很高。”声称“天太热要在家里休养几天、不见外客”的芙蕾雅夫人在小客厅招待着一位衣着朴素的年轻人。“他说您一点儿也不像阿斯加德人。”

年轻人眼睛亮了一下，很快又克制下去。“这种称赞方式可太难叫人表示感激了。”他咬着嘴唇的里面，顿了顿，又没忍住笑道，“我真想拿它去换弗雷阁下当面给我一个微笑。”

“那您却又未免太过贪心。他就连对着国王陛下也是不肯赏脸的。”没有仆人在侧，芙蕾雅亲自给年轻人倒了茶。她的动作慢而且稳，没让一滴茶水落到杯子外面。整个阿斯加德也找不到比她更风雅更从容的贵妇。

年轻人道了谢，浅浅啜了几口茶水，又把杯子放回原处。杯底磕到托盘，发出很轻很脆的声响。他几乎立刻收回了手，脸皮微微发胀。

芙蕾雅慢慢打着扇子。她未见得不好奇，但丁点儿不显出异色，只闲闲和年轻人说着社交圈里的趣事。年轻人有礼貌地陪着她说了一会儿话。忽而仿佛是下定了决心似的抬起头。“夫人，”他的声音刚开始是上扬的，然后调门一点点降下来。“我恐怕，得要求您兑现当初的诺言了。”

芙蕾雅合起扇子。“您确信是现在？我许给您的，可是‘无论什么都行’。”

年轻人微微苦笑了一下。“我一点儿也不想让您认为我短视或是愚蠢。但我别无选择。‘等待’对我而言太奢侈了。”他的绿眼睛垂下去，嘴唇却挑起嘲弄的弧度。他总是这样，一面隐藏自己，一面暴露自己。“我现在就想要。”

亲王夫人颔首。“我在等您吩咐，殿下。”

年轻人微微睁大眼睛。芙蕾雅爽快得出人预料，他反而犹豫了。但他的确别无选择——他身边连一个沃斯塔格那样可资信任的莽汉都没有。于是他从随身笔记本里拿出一张小像，递给了亲王夫人。“这个人，昨天在王室档案馆按照管理员的要求给我搬来了一堆材料，在里面我发现了需要国王陛下的手令才可借阅的保密档案。我想知道谁在背后动了手脚。”

 

亲王夫人亲自送了客人到门廊。王子皱着眉，额头上折出痕迹。“您就像是在向我说‘永别’。”

芙蕾雅笑起来。她总是笑，很可能是因为不爱笑的哥哥把所有的笑容余额都匀给了她。“我喜欢您直言不讳，虽说这种阿斯加德的脾气我一点儿也不喜欢。我永远感激您让国王陛下放弃了对奥德先生的包庇。但我得承认，能这么早还清您的人情让我松了口气。弗雷很少看错别人。您还这样年轻，”她伸手抚摸着小王子苍白美丽的脸，“再过几年，我怕我会付不起您要的价钱。”

“您把‘两讫了’说得真好听。”王子嘟囔着。他躬身行礼，恭恭敬敬地亲吻了芙蕾雅的手背，“失去您的垂青让我万分遗憾。”

芙蕾雅吃吃笑道：“我才说过，弗雷很少看错人……请诸事小心，殿下。”

 

[1] 贝莱斯特（Byleistr），Thor & Hercules: Encyclopedia Mythological(2009)中第一次亮相的反派，冰霜巨人，劳菲的儿子，洛基的兄弟。

[2] 埃尔（Eir）是一名医生，可以治疗肉体的创伤，甚至可以起死回生。据说还可以治疗感情创伤，抚慰心灵伤痕。是弗丽嘉的侍女之一。

[3] 奥德（Odur），夏日之神，芙蕾雅的丈夫。两人生育了了一对女儿，即赫诺斯（Hnoss）和葛尔塞密（Gersemi）。两个女儿非常美丽可爱，北欧人后来用她们的名字代指一切美丽高贵的事物。


	7. 边境之行（一）

奥丁差了人来芬撒里尔召见洛基。弗丽嘉一听便知道这是时候到了。这些天她把洛基留在宫里。小儿子百般腻歪，却决口不提上次的廷议，她就隐约猜到这孩子只怕心里有了算计。当着来人的面，她不好说些什么，只帮着洛基整理了衣服，又嘱咐他要在芬撒里尔陪她用晚饭。小王子应下来，立刻就跟着差人去了。

奥丁在起居室等着小儿子。上一次他和索尔谈话也是在这里。金碧辉煌的房间里没有旁人，空荡荡的反而更显压迫。

洛基和父亲的关系一直不亲近。奥丁信奉自古雄才多磨难，对两个儿子堪称冷酷粗暴。索尔那样天性活泼、记吃不记打的还好，敏感多思、并不擅长武力的洛基一度被折腾得要怀疑人生。熬过了男孩特别想要讨好父亲的那一阵，洛基再也没有主动靠近过奥丁。是以这会儿单独和奥丁相处，他完全没法摆出挤兑哥哥或者讨好母亲时的嚣张情态。

奥丁盯着小儿子，面无表情，不太拿得准要用什么样的方式开始今天的谈话。这孩子举手投足像极了弗丽嘉。瞧着他定睛看人眼含着水光的模样，奥丁完全能够理解为什么索尔屡屡被他气得发疯却从不舍得痛下狠手教训他。这对小儿子来说真的没什么不好，但王子做成这样却糟糕透了。

“你在廷议时的表现不错。”奥丁干巴巴地说，“但我对你的期待不止于此。”

洛基睁大了眼睛。

“思路不错，然而常识欠缺。你被弗丽嘉和索尔保护得太好了，根本不知道真实的世界是什么样子。这样的你，不够资格成为阿斯加德的王子。”

“父亲——”王子失声叫出来。他整张脸连着嘴唇都白了。

奥丁毫不动容地继续说下去：“所以我决定让你去约顿海姆走一遭。等你回来，再告诉我你的想法是否有所改变。”

小王子摁住不断翻涌的胃部。他的喉头连着舌头都是酸苦的，舌根处强烈的收缩感让他几乎要吐出来。有几秒钟他不敢说话，害怕自己会问出口：“您让我去约顿海姆是为了那一半的王位继承权么？”但那是无论如何也不能泄露的秘密。于是他听凭着尴尬的沉默蔓延了一会儿，才再度开口道：“您想要我几时出发？”

“有一支斥候和卫兵组成的队伍正在集结。你和他们一起出发。记住，洛基·奥丁森，这支队伍是要去探听情报的。我不希望从任何渠道听说阿斯加德王族和这支队伍有任何关系。”

洛基单膝跪下去。这是他第一次接受来自国王的授命。他脸上是热的，心底却是冷的。“如果我还不知道我对约顿海姆的权力就好了。”小王子冷淡地听着脑子里的尖叫。“如果我没有对您抱有这样高的期待就好了。”他一边想着一边轻声说道：“我记住了，陛下。”

 

连着几天，奥丁陛下都在芬撒里尔宫门口吃了闭门羹。宫里没人敢议论。弗丽嘉王后的确温柔可亲，但她要发火，就连国王也要避其锋芒。索尔一改和骑士们混在一处的做派，每天准点在芬撒里尔露面、然后去金宫里传达消息，简直苦不堪言。唯一还保持着日常作息的只有洛基。小殿下吃得好、睡得香，不开心了怼哥哥，开心了哄妈妈，出发前还胖了一点点。索尔很想再掐他一把，但看着团团转的弗丽嘉，完全不敢下手。

“妈妈快把你当成姑娘养了。”索尔讽刺道。

“你要是妒忌可以大声说出来。我保证不乱传话。”洛基假笑道。

王长子隐约觉得弟弟应该是在讽刺自己和父亲私下做了要派他去约顿海姆的决定。索尔觉着冤枉，但转念一想，自己的确也脱不开干系，索性也不否认了。他捏着弟弟的脖子把后者拉到自己身边。洛基睨视他，翡翠色的眼睛里像有烛光在跳动。索尔尴尬地清清嗓子。“听我说，”他压低声音，“父亲的话你也不用太当真。如果真有危险，亮出身份来。那是保命符。”

“也可能是催命符。”洛基嗤笑道。“恕我冒昧，殿下。您这样窥视帝踪是要不得的。”

“你才说会管住嘴。”索尔收紧了手指。见弟弟吃痛皱起眉毛，他又掐了一会儿才松开。“我不管。谁也不能要了我弟弟的命。”他发狠笑着的样子真有国王样儿。洛基妒忌地想，但仍然忍不住挑衅道，“我可能死在千里之外，哥哥。您知道的时候我尸体都凉透了。”

“我说了，不会。”索尔强迫弟弟正眼看着自己，“我把范达尔留给你。不要让妈妈伤心。”

有一瞬间洛基不太敢与哥哥对视。他一向认为索尔愚蠢粗疏，但这时候他突然觉着也许自己错了。索尔并不是不精细不敏锐，而是懒得把注意力放在他认为无足轻重的人和事情上。妈妈说过好多次，“你哥哥是个英雄”。她总是对的。英雄不需要注意细节，总有聪明人（比如范达尔先生）会心甘情愿、尽职尽责地替他完成支线任务。

小王子垂着眼皮，含糊地应了声“我知道了”。索尔轻轻叹了口气，却也不好再多说什么。“来吧，”他拍着兄弟的肩膀，“今天的训练你还没完成。”

 

因为要掩饰身份，洛基出发那天弗丽嘉没去送他。索尔变装出行的经验丰富很多，到底还是扮成个糙汉子跟了出去。彼时天还是蒙蒙亮，要进城做生意的小贩在城门口挤得满满当当。这支衣着简朴、装备齐全的队伍和普通行商别无二致，丁点儿也没引起关注。

洛基和索尔并排坐在货车上，充作有点身份的押送员。洛基分辨着天南海北的口音，好奇心一时抵消了他对肮脏混乱的厌恶。索尔一言不发地观察着兄弟。在他眼里，洛基仍然满身破绽。过于纤细的手脚，优雅的仪态，不自觉微仰的下巴，还有一张嘴就藏不住的出身。这孩子的确被保护得太好了，一点基本底层生活常识都没有。如果再多两三个月就好了。然而约顿海姆的局势不等人。索尔胡乱咬着草茎，心道不如再派些人过去吧。他是真的不怎么怕父亲为这件事发怒。

“你该走了。”洛基突然说。

索尔回头看了下城门，不得不承认弟弟说得不错。他叹了口气，麻利地跳下车。车队里的其他成员开始检查车轮、马蹄铁，还有人煞有其事地站在一起指指点点地说着话，看起来挺像那么回事。

“万事小心。”索尔摸了摸洛基的头发，又凑过去亲吻他的额头——难得小王子一点儿没反抗——嘴唇底下的皮肤干燥微凉，这叫他稍微放下心来。“不要逞强。”他补充道。

洛基翻了个白眼，到底在众人面前给哥哥留了面子。“我会写信的。代我问妈妈好。”

索尔笑着拍了拍他，又和领队的斥候说了几句话，转身朝着王城走去。洛基把脑袋搁在膝盖上，远远地看着索尔离开。很快他身下的马车动了。城外的路不再平坦，几乎每一下都有颠簸。他的下巴颏不断地磕在膝盖上，不一会儿整张脸都发酸了。他不得不偏转目光，好让沿途的风景消除眼睛的不适。没有人主动和他说话。

 

王室档案馆里最近活儿很多，起因是一位新手弄错了档案的摆放顺序。一向脾气很好的管理员大发了一次脾气。待到发现那肇事者非但不在现场，还请了好几天假之后，老先生简直怒不可遏。好容易管理员先生被闻讯赶来的孙子搀回家了，被勒令留下来收拾残局的几个年轻人一边唉声叹气一边忙碌起来。等收拾到了三五分，还有精神的几个人开始议论起肇事者。有与他关系好的，说那人平日里小心谨慎，只怕未必是他犯的错。也有与他关系坏的，便说他那几天心神不宁就不该来应卯，心不在焉连累了旁人已经不该，自己居然还逃脱了惩罚着实可恨。几人说得兴起，连手头的活计也放下了。后来是一个性情沉稳的看不过，大声弹压了议论，众人才再度忙碌起来。这事儿谈过了也就过了，没多久也再没人记得。


	8. 边境之行（二）

洛基在行程的第三天开始与队友有了交流。他眼力好，脑子快，待人接物很有一套。在不存心惹人厌的时候他是很会讨人喜欢的。于是到了第五天，已经有人会主动坐在他身边，给他介绍沿途的风土人情。  
很快又有人发现了小王子新的优点。他们这次公开的身份是普通客商，一路上自然免不了要和大大小小的官僚商人甚或路匪打打交道。为了掩盖身份，他们的武力值还不能太强。在金钱和武力都不太好用的时候，小王子便出场了。他的确当得起“银舌头”的称号。有一次整支商队被打劫的围住。几个路匪把人捆了正商议怎么分赃，洛基一边观察一边撩拨，几句话就惹得路匪们相互猜疑，后来更动起了刀子。结果商队不费吹灰之力就脱了身不说，还顺势黑走了路匪的财物。事后几个斥候开起玩笑来，说要把“不率先使用银舌头”列在日后打群架的前提条件上。洛基听了便晓得自己算是过了第一关。  
一路上并没有大的波折，让洛基得以有机会仔细观察斥候们的行动。他自诩洞察人心，精通从细微的动作表情中窥见他人心思，但他从不晓得仅仅是口音、服装、使用的工具、走路的样子、市场上出售的东西里也藏着这样多的秘密。一开始众人是不太让他亲自去的：隔着三里远都能闻到这位少爷呼吸中皮肤里上等人的气味。结果有一天一个黧黑皮肤弓腰驼背的汉子畏畏缩缩敲门说想问问有没有活干，众人生疑盘问了半天才发现这赫然是洛基扮的，不由大吃一惊，这才放松了对他的桎梏。  
多年后想起这段时光，洛基还能从心底笑起来。虽然路途遥远，前途未卜，吃穿简陋，甚至有一次连着半个月没能洗澡、一群糙汉子凑在一处那味道真是连狗都嫌弃；但他从来没觉着那么自在。索尔的阴影仍然存在，但斥候和卫兵绝不会张嘴就来“如果是您哥哥的话……”。刀头舔血的汉子眼睛狠，更没得在嘴皮子上费工夫的毛病。他可以笑骂由人，可以毫无负担地与他们角力，也可以自告奋勇地去出任务，失败也好成功也好换来的都是哈哈大笑。他在给弗丽嘉的信里写道：“我终于明白为什么哥哥乐得和勇士们待在一处、而对姑娘们兴趣缺缺。有些交流非得在亲身经历者当中才能找到共鸣，除非倾听者是妈妈您这样聪明高贵的女性。我对您的思念每天都在增加，但我必须羞愧地承认，我也享受现在的生活，即便它让我离您那样远……”  
给弗丽嘉读信的索尔读到一半就叫苦不迭，偷眼看看母亲的面色，更是在心里把洛基骂个半死。这小子就没得一天消停，远在千里之外了还能给自己添乱，真真叫人牙痒。不曾想弗丽嘉听完了信却了无愠色。她沉默了很久才说：“你们小时候很玩得来，你去演武场也喜欢带着他。他比你们几个小，总是受伤。我偷偷哭过，他后来就说不喜欢打打杀杀，宁可去图书馆消磨时间。这孩子最体贴不过——”弗丽嘉叹气，“我很怕他是因为我才这样做。”  
索尔没接话。他觉着母亲的猜度大概没错，但他并没有因此感到不安。洛基是个早慧的孩子，也许很早就知晓了王室小儿子的命运，并为自己选了一条最安全的路径。作为奥丁森的儿子，索尔有着天生的残酷，他认为一个人该是什么样子，那就最好让他保持什么样子。既然一开始他就从未试图干预过洛基的人生，那么以后他最好也不要干预为妙。  
好在弗丽嘉也并不指望索尔应对，又接着问下去：“范达尔先生现在到了哪里？”  
“如果路上没有意外，他这两天就该和洛基他们会合了。”  
“过两天我会召他母亲进宫。他们家里的其他事就不必叨扰你父亲了。”弗丽嘉顿了顿，又说，“你父亲打算为海尼尔亲王开一场舞会。洛基不在，你非得出场不可。有机会多陪你这位叔叔说说话，我有些事想单独和他夫人谈谈。”

洛基在某天的早餐桌上突然看到了范达尔。金发青年染黑了一头浓密的卷发，穿着粗布衣服，正端着碗咕噜咕噜喝粥。若非相识多年，洛基绝认不出这是以风流倜傥闻名整个王城的骑士。见了洛基，范达尔咧嘴一笑道：“好久不见。”洛基咬着面包点头示意，并不打算即刻与他说话。他敏感地意识到有人似乎并不乐于见到这位骑士的出现。  
两人直到商队出发才开始交流。范达尔三言两语交代了自己的来意，又问洛基近况如何。洛基回答得同样简洁。范达尔是个中老手，一听便知道，小王子着实是涨了不少见识。他正琢磨着怎么称道这位难讨好的小殿下，忽而听到洛基压低了声音问道：“队伍里是有什么不对么？”  
范达尔微微一惊。他只犹豫了片刻就给了答案。“如果我没弄错，里面至少有一个人，是海姆达尔先生的部下。”  
海姆达尔是直接隶属国王的情报头子，他安插人在这支队伍里不算稀奇。但以范达尔的性情，特意指出此人的身份却是颇有深意。洛基微微蹙眉，追问道：“您这趟是得了谁的意思？”  
范达尔笑起来：“索尔殿下和王后陛下都知情。”  
洛基吁了口气。“那就随他去吧。”  
这段小插曲之后，一路上再无其他可提及之处。然而众人却一日比一日紧张。他们离阿斯加德与约顿海姆的边境不过一两日路程。

意外来得毫无征兆。  
商队在有些凋敝的官道上前进。这里商队寥寥，零散几个行商都是身强力壮的男人，言谈间流露出想趁乱发笔战争财的意思。洛基年纪小，嘴巴甜，又故意做出受气包的可怜样儿，引起了几个年纪大些的商人的怜惜，歇脚时就偷偷塞给他果子，又教他怎么好逃命。  
小王子睁大眼睛。“真的会送命啊？”  
“你以为闹着玩儿呢。上个月那些穷疯了的约顿海姆人大白天跑到官道上打劫，我一个同乡就丢了一条胳膊，亏得运气好，保住了性命。他说那些野蛮人最凶残不过，除了年轻女人，完全不留人命。你这小小年纪，哎——”商人叹着气，“听我的话，跑完这单赶紧回家，哪怕是穷呢，也比送命了好。”  
洛基诺诺应了，道了谢，拖着步子跑回到商队里。旁观了好久的范达尔几乎要笑出来。待到听完洛基的转述，整支队伍都有些沉默。领队的斥候拉了几个武力很强的卫士去说话，看样子是要做些安排。范达尔被默契地排挤在外。他也不在意，只闲闲地绑着袖口，又去拨弄腰间的刀柄。  
“平日里教我的那个师傅怎么样？”洛基突然问。  
“他还可以。”范达尔说，“但我恳求您，如果待会儿有什么，您一定要听我的……”他变了脸色，大声嚷了一句“有骑兵”。商队众人立刻拿起武器，洛基被范达尔拉在身边，站在了队伍最里面。“不要冲动，也不要紧张。”范达尔道，“他们不比您的陪练更厉害。您只照着训练时的步子应对就好了。还有我呢。”  
他只来得及说完这些，一支异族马队已经杀到跟前。洛基只能看到一团腾起的沙尘，地面的轰隆声震得他脚底发麻。他把双刀抓在手里，一边调整呼吸，一边微弯下身体、注视着敌人。最外层的卫兵不知从哪里弄来了一些样子古怪的武器，扫断了最近的马腿。在马匹嘶鸣的间隙能听到肉体落地的钝响。接着就是真正的厮杀了。洛基看到范达尔动了。骑士出手很快，只一下长刀便划过一个异族的脖子，那人往前冲了几步才颓然倒下，鲜血从他脖子里飞溅出来，沾湿了洛基的脚背。小王子耳朵里嗡嗡作响。他并不害怕，反而有些压抑不住的兴奋。我也可以。他想。握住刀柄的手因为激动而微微颤抖，他跃跃欲试。“范达尔——”他叫道。骑士没有反应，也许是杀得兴起，也许是装作没听到。洛基再不试第二次，挥着刀就冲出去。  
教导阿斯加德王子的自然是名师。洛基照着范达尔的提示，按照训练时的步子出手了。他的敌人无论哪一方面都无法与他的老师相比。小王子脚步有些浮动，手腕收得太紧，但那一点儿也没妨碍他迅速地把整把短刀插进了敌人第三四根肋骨之间。那倒霉的家伙立刻就断了气。倒是洛基因为用力过猛，一时无法抽出刀来，不得不倒退两步以避开另一个冲过来的敌人。这会儿功夫范达尔已经赶过来，迅速结果了那人。见王子还在努力拔刀，骑士不禁嘲笑道：“您居然要为一具尸体花上比对付活人更多的力气。”  
“我倒是听说过您因为爱漂亮在第一次打架时光护着脸被人捅穿了肚子的笑话。”洛基反驳道。  
“该死的大嘴巴。”范达尔嘀咕着。他到底不敢当着洛基的面拆索尔的台，哪怕这位小殿下十有八九听完了能多喝两杯。这当儿他对洛基还真生出几分敬意。锦绣堆里养大的小王子第一次杀人跟宰小鸡仔似的。他见过好几位大人物都有这样的开始。  
这场遭遇战结束得和开始一样突然。阿斯加德的边军恰好有一支队伍正在附近巡防，听了动静杀将过来解了围。在确认身份并清点损失之后，商队跟着军队进了城。几个与洛基关系亲近些的队员凑过来和他攀谈了一阵，确认他没有大碍才放心离开，其中并没有范达尔认出的海姆达尔先生的那个部下。


	9. 婚约

金宫里的宴会照旧花团锦簇。绸缎、鲜花、珠宝组成的河流里满是脂粉和肉体的香气，先生们和女士们在眼波、笑容和扇子边缘传递着外人无法得知的消息。海尼尔亲王离开阿斯加德多年，早已不适应这般的纸醉金迷。亲王夫人有芙蕾雅的陪伴，倒是表现得更得体。  
“您真是太体贴了。”亲王夫人轻声道谢。她是华纳海姆宗室的女儿，出身和教养都没得挑剔，就是稍微有些羞怯。她的父亲和弗雷有些交情，之前特意写了信过来，拜托弗雷照应自己的女儿。芙蕾雅很乐意有机会为自己的兄弟送些小人情。  
“我刚来的那几年也很难适应。”芙蕾雅柔声笑道，“不过满天下的宴会都一个样儿。您见过一次，可就再没有好奇心了。”  
亲王夫人抿嘴笑了一下，到底还是远远看了一眼自己的女儿。金发雪肤的小姑娘和奥德亲王的双胞胎女儿站在一处，水灵灵三朵花儿。芙蕾雅笑道：“赫诺斯姐妹俩和您女儿很谈得来。小姑娘们自有自己的圈子，您不必担心。我们的王后陛下素来御下甚严。”  
“您这么说，我却是更好奇了。”  
“您的好奇心很快就能得到满足了。瞧啊，索尔殿下来了。人们常说，从儿子脸上就能瞧见母亲。”芙蕾雅笑道。  
索尔·奥丁森正朝着两位尊贵的亲王夫人走来，一路上都是向他垂下的粉颈、长发和裙裾。王长子的金发在头顶处被华灯映出光晕，他看起来很像是油画里半神的模样。“亲王夫人，公主殿下，”索尔微微躬身。亲王夫人屈膝还礼，芙蕾雅伸出手去，接受了王子的吻手礼。“您看起来容光焕发，殿下。”金发贵妇笑吟吟地说，“劳烦您亲自前来。”  
“哪儿的话。海尼尔王叔可是贵客。若不是他被威利和菲两位叔叔独占了，我才不要领这么叫人妒恨的差事。”索尔笑道。他向亲王夫人伸出胳膊，“请允许我，夫人。我很乐意为您当一回阿里阿德涅 ，只求您不要嫌我太过笨拙。”  
亲王夫人把手指搁在王子的臂弯里。“您太客气了。”她抱歉地看向芙蕾雅，“请原谅，夫人，我要先离开一会儿。”  
“您放心去吧。我们待会儿再见。”  
芙蕾雅礼貌地等到王子和亲王夫人离开才尽量不引人注意地朝着阳台走去。弗雷在那里等她。  
“要见亲王夫人的是王后陛下？”芙蕾雅径直问道。  
“是。”  
“派大殿下来迎接，”芙蕾雅失笑，“小殿下可真是王后陛下的心尖儿。”   
“您最近不是也给‘心尖儿’小殿下帮过忙？”  
“那是为了感激他帮我向王后陛下转达了奥德阁下的卑鄙和肮脏。”芙蕾雅轻描淡写地说。“怎么最近您这样闲，居然有精力关注我的小把戏了么？”  
弗雷淡淡应道：“我对您的谨慎识趣向来有信心。”  
芙蕾雅微微蹙眉。“您在暗示海尼尔亲王的女儿并不能，呃，屏开雀选？”  
弗雷对妹妹古怪的暗喻听而不闻。“两位殿下并不齐心。”  
“我会留意的。”  
“奥德亲王最近主动求见国王陛下。陛下拒绝了他两次。我看第三次他应该能如愿。”  
“我以为他跟鼹鼠一样安分守己呢。”芙蕾雅冷笑道。  
“如果他够聪明，他能学会。”弗雷懒散地说，“如果他不够聪明，学不学会也不重要了。”

索尔把海尼尔亲王夫人送到母亲身边，便去和自己的伙伴们凑做堆。看到沃斯塔格和霍根的脸，他突然想起洛基在信里坑了自己的那一把。这让他又好气又好笑。几位年轻贵胄随便聊了会儿天，沃斯塔格就在酒桌上找到了乐趣。有时候索尔也不清楚，这位壮士到底是当真沉迷于口腹之欲、亦或是装傻装得十分成功。相形之下，靠谱的霍根要好懂得多。  
“您见着海尼尔亲王了么？”王子随口问道。  
“国王陛下叫亲王殿下过去说话了。”霍根答道。  
好得很。同一场宴会，奥丁召见海尼尔亲王，弗丽嘉召见亲王夫人，这分明就是别苗头。索尔能理解母亲为什么不中意海尼尔亲王的女儿：那个金发的小美人过于天真轻信，年纪尚幼的赫诺斯姐妹俩初次见面都能拿捏她。她的父母贵而不尊，着实无力为洛基提供助力。身为阿斯加德王族，不与外族王室结亲已是羞辱，弗丽嘉断不肯在人选上再做退让。  
“有人在议论么？”  
“大家只是隐约有猜测，但两位陛下和亲王殿下那里都没有风声，暂时还没有议论。”  
“我不想听到有人妄自揣测我的父亲，更不想听到有人诋毁我的兄弟。”  
“我知道了。”  
这会儿弗丽嘉挽着海尼尔亲王夫人走了进来。两位贵妇言笑晏晏，面上看不出异色，只亲王夫人在说话的间隙里远远地看了一眼女儿。再一会儿，海尼尔亲王和跟在几个兄长身后进了大厅。国王夫妇彼此对视了一眼。奥丁向妻子伸出了手。弗丽嘉把手指搁在丈夫掌心里，微微地笑了一下。“陛下，”她说，“大家在等着您领舞呢。”  
“我早说过了，只有女人才知道体面。”芙蕾雅轻声笑道。她挽着哥哥的手，“弗雷大人，劳烦您赏脸和我跳这一支舞吧。”

得知父母有意决定洛基的婚约，索尔便晓得自己的婚约也提上了日程。这不是上次那种耍赖就能糊弄过去的小事。照着阿斯加德的规矩，幼子不能在长子前面谈婚论嫁。火已经点上了，他这口锅不能一直空着。  
奥丁很可能已经有了自己的打算。弗丽嘉的心思现在全都在洛基身上，况且索尔也不认为母亲在自己的婚事上还能享有同样的谈判权。国王的爱情和政治，那完全是两回事。他的国王爹也不例外。  
虽说对这样的前景早有预料，事到临头，索尔还是觉着烦躁。偏偏这种烦躁又因为他的身份完全无法与外人道，索尔便格外思念起洛基来。那小坏蛋总有办法把烦恼变成笑话，然后耸耸肩笑过去。只可惜他弟弟远在千里之外，还顺带弄走了很能纾解郁气的范达尔。  
烦躁的索尔干了一件日后想起来让他无比后悔的事情：他给洛基写了封信，抱怨了自己即将到来的婚姻。  
接到信的洛基笑出了眼泪。  
范达尔一看信封就知道寄信人是谁，但他明智地克制自己的好奇心。被派来保护小王子是一回事，掺和到那兄弟俩之间则完全是另一回事情。“您今天打算出去么？”他问。  
他们在边城已经呆了好几天。洛基自己要求当了货郎的差事，每天走街串巷，到了市集的日子就去摆摊儿。众人见他乐在其中，又有范达尔跟着，也不阻拦。  
“当然。”小王子把信放进贴身的口袋里，胡乱拨拉了几下额头，又在宽大的衣物外面随便绑好腰带。他还是那副少年清瘦的身板，单薄的骨架上还没来得及生出足够的肌肉。沃斯塔格曾为此暗地里讥笑小王子弱不禁风。但此番操练下来，他肩膀拉开，胳膊变得结实浑圆，逐渐有了点青年的模样。“您还要跟着我么？”他笑道。  
还有他的笑。过去洛基也时常笑，假笑、冷笑、讥笑、嘲笑、嗤笑，他样样都拿手。最近他笑得少了，但笑得更明朗更好看。等他回到王城，会有很多姑娘为他发疯的。  
“我可是为了您才来到这蛮荒之地呀，殿下。”范达尔笑道。  
两人谈笑间出了赁来的小院儿。洛基仍然背着装满货物的袋子，在狭窄的巷子里穿梭自如。范达尔不知道他什么时候有了这样的本事。他跟着小王子走了好一会儿，看着后者打发了好几个买东西的主妇，到底没忍住问道：“您这是去哪儿？”  
“去卖东西。我有新客户。”小王子说。  
“您几时认识了新朋友？”范达尔追问。他原本不是这样不识趣的脾气，但为了确保洛基的安全，他不得不讨人嫌。  
“每天我都会给院子周围的小朋友和小乞丐一些吃的。”洛基对他倒是坦诚，“这是一个斥候教给我的。小孩子就跟贪吃的小鸟儿一样。撒下一把面包皮，很快就能看到几里外的小鸟儿飞过来。”  
“您是真把自己当货郎了，还是……”范达尔犹豫了片刻，到底继续问道，“还是想把您当初的计划付诸实施？”  
“我早说过，您是我哥哥的幕僚里最聪明的一个。”小王子的绿眼睛发着亮，“倘若哪天沃斯塔格先生要把您蠢死了，或者霍根先生要让您闷死了，您可以到我这里来。我的承诺持续有效。”  
范达尔心里咯噔一下。他向来看不透洛基的虚实，这次尤甚。“我开始后悔跟您出来了。这样的天气就该和漂亮姑娘谈情说爱。”他半真半假地抱怨道。  
洛基回过头看他。“骑士，”他甜蜜、温柔地说，“这一套对我是没用的。我们到了。”  
骑士愤怒地掐着手腕。这是奥丁陛下和弗丽嘉陛下的儿子、索尔的弟弟，绝不能动手——上帝为什么要造出弟弟这种可怕的东西啊！  
然后他的怒火熄灭了。他看到一群衣衫褴褛的孩子，其中几个身材样貌明显与其他孩子不同——那是约顿海姆的小孩！


	10. 战争

范达尔对那天的所见保持了沉默。他对洛基想要做的事情仍然不完全理解，但他礼貌地给予了王子应有的尊重。洛基对这一点很满意。  
其后他俩跟着商队进入到约顿海姆的边境。这种大胆的商队在什么时候都是能见到的。他们被人敲诈了几次，也遭过劫，但是幸运地没有人员伤亡。洛基猜想领头的斥候传出去的情报大概能有一尺厚。当然小王子也没有闲着：他总能用糖果、故事和微笑迷住附近的孩子。再然后，他们闻到了战争的味道。  
最初发现迹象的是海尔达姆的手下。他报告说镇子里的居民对粮食的需求量突然增加。接着范达尔在铁匠的女儿那里套出了消息：工匠们连轴加班，铺子里到处是马蹄铁的零部件。领头的斥候当机立断，决定立刻赶回阿斯加德境内。  
这一次他们走的很急。众人用绳索把自己绑在马背上，日夜兼程，只在马吃不住的时候稍作休息。洛基毫无经验，等觉得疼痛难忍才发现大腿内侧被磨得鲜血淋漓。然而时间不等人。小王子在范达尔那里拿了药，往伤处糊了厚厚一层，咬着牙根儿没有掉队。  
他们赶回阿斯加德境内正是清晨。斥候领队去见了城里的守将，很快整座城里一片肃杀。同伴开着玩笑让洛基在皮甲里塞两块护心镜，又安慰他说“第一次打仗是死不了人的”。洛基笑着应了，私下问范达尔：“我们真要参战？”  
“不好说。 也许陛下给了领队其他任务。”骑士回答得很谨慎，“但我猜您应该不会被允许上战场。”  
“为什么？我很能打。”  
骑士笑了一下。“不过是一场小冲突，不至于劳动阿斯加德王子冲锋陷阵。他们不值得这样的重视。”  
彼时范达尔并不知道自己还有一语成谶的天赋技能。不到半天，全副披挂的洛基就走上了城头。

约顿海姆现任的边境守将叫做赫尔布林迪 ，论起来和贝莱斯特也有些牵牵连连的血缘关系。贝莱斯特摄政之后一直很肯提携亲友，当时在军中颇有几分威名的赫尔布林迪自请外放还叫很多人不大不小吃了一惊。摄政王不太情愿，但到底也没多阻拦，放了赫尔布林迪去镇守约顿海姆与阿斯加德相接的边境。  
赫尔布林迪的位子不好坐。  
早些年劳菲国王在任时也喜欢炫耀武力，但当真用武力解决问题的机会却不多。那位陛下头脑清醒，目的明确，一向只把武力当做诸多可选择手段的一种。有这样的顶头上司，边将大可以在框架范围内自行其是，横竖出不了大错。如今的摄政王却完全是两样脾气。他不喜欢炫耀武力，他简直是在滥用武力。凡是能用武力解决的问题，他绝不考虑其他手段。远在边境的赫尔布林迪不得不耗费大量的精力建立自己的情报网——否则他就极可能因为接连收到的毫无逻辑甚至相互冲突的命令犯下大错——为此他不得不在军需里打些夹账，好做平自己的收支。  
这一年的夏天格外难熬。  
约顿海姆边军的补给主要来自摄政王，并不太受气候和收成的影响。饥饿的百姓刚开始完全不敢动军粮的心思，后来饿极了也顾不上许多，打起运送粮草的商队的主意。先是小偷小摸，再是不定期的抢劫，最后干脆想要全部弄走。赫尔布林迪在对待与自己军队的战斗力相关的问题上完全不接受这种程度的讨价还价。他当下就派了最能干的士兵去干掉了敢动军粮的家伙，然后把那些倒霉鬼的尸体一具一具钉上了路边的十字架。之后这位将军突然良心发现，不太正式地暗示了自己很有同情心的部下，说“眼见着阿斯加德今年又要大丰收，真是太怄人了”。部下和百姓很快心领神会，并且照着自己的理解付诸行动。将军对此睁一眼闭一眼，只严令正式军队绝不能出现在越境的队伍中。  
赫尔布林迪的小把戏一直玩得很顺手。在奸诈自私的外皮底下的那个他是头脑清醒的投机客。他知道阿斯加德还没有完全从五年前的战争中恢复，对待这种程度的小打小闹不会太过认真。他更知道如果边境一直太平，自己迟早会被贝莱斯特召回王都。在那里他随时能被摄政王像捏虫子一样捏成肉泥。贝莱斯特殿下对屁股底下那张椅子已经不满足了。出身不正的王子不会容忍有比自己更接近王座的血脉。  
“真希望这样的夏天能更久一点呐。”将军惆怅地嘟囔着，突然听到斥候惊慌失措的声音。“大人，阿斯加德的军队冲过边境了。”

这是洛基第一次亲眼见着战友的死亡。一路上很照顾他的一个斥候在他身边被射穿了眼窝，擦着他的身体倒下去。洛基一开始并没意识到那会是死亡。他在打退了敌人的又一波进攻之后才有空瘫倒在地，彼时那个斥候已经没了气息。明明周围都是尸体，摸到那人脸上洛基还是觉得恐惧和空虚。他的脑子是空的，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。被射穿的眼窝难看极了，眼珠已经找不到，血迹开始发黑，把那人的眉眼糊成狼藉的一片。苍蝇在血块上飞舞，赶都赶不走。血腥气太重了，太重了，闻起来跟生锈的铁一个味道。小王子想喊出来，但嗓子是干的，舌头黏在口腔的上壁，动弹一下都是痛苦。他以为自己会哭出来，但是没有。他把头埋在膝盖上。很小的时候他受了委屈总是这样蜷成一团，躲在宫殿的某个角落，等着弗丽嘉或者索尔把他找出来，然后拥抱他、安慰他，告诉他一切都会好的。但在这里，这些都没用。他的战友死了，他无能为力。  
阿斯加德的小王子，对士兵的死亡，只能观望。  
“范达尔，”他低声问，“你们是怎么熬下去的？”  
骑士沉默了一会儿，干巴巴地回答道：“一开始都是这样……习惯就好了。”  
“但愿如此。”洛基捂着额头，想让它不那么烫。范达尔递过去一个扁平的酒壶。洛基拧开壶盖喝了一大口。火辣辣的酒液让他激灵灵打了几个寒战。  
“我们不会输。”范达尔说，“约顿海姆目前不会想要挑起全面战争。这里顶多只会有试探性的进攻。那些人不少是平民，人死多了他们会怕。那边的守将是个谨慎人，不会这么冒进。”  
“不被打怕了他们不会晓得分寸。聪明人约束不了蠢货。”洛基冷淡地说。他站起来。范达尔从他绷紧的下颌线看出他下了某种可怕的决心。  
“殿下——”骑士压低声音叫道，“国王陛下从来不开玩笑。”  
“我并不想违背他的命令。也不必。”王子说。

直到越过边境线，阿斯加德的守将脑子还没完全清醒。他隐约猜出新来的那支商队里应该有王城派出的探子，但那并不意味着他在其中发现了一位如假包换的王子还能镇定自若。  
“您为什么不早点告诉我？！”守将压低声音，愤怒地问着斥候首领，“那是三殿下，三殿下本人！他哪怕是磕碰了一块油皮我这辈子就可能烂在这里！”  
“您多虑了。”斥候首领干巴巴地说。他肩膀上被砍了一刀，半身衣服都是红的。换个人只怕都未见得能站起来，他却跟着一路疾驰，面色如常。“以殿下现在的伤势，您只考虑烂在这里的可能性真是太谦虚了。”他不顾守将发青的脸色，继续说了下去，“我只能建议您听他的命令好好干上一票，这样您还能指望靠着王后陛下和索尔殿下的欢心来抵消国王陛下对您的愤怒。”  
说完他就不再顾及这可怜的人，径直到了洛基身边。  
“您真的认为这是个好主意么？”他问。  
“反正也不能更糟糕了。”洛基微笑着，“我并没有违背父亲的命令，是不是？”  
“您的确没有。”  
“所以您也没有违背父亲的命令。这事儿和您全无关系。”  
斥候首领没有申辩，又说道：“我会近身保护您的安全。”  
“我不要您——我要他。”洛基指着海姆达尔的亲信，“您是个好人。”他轻声说，“我要您替我好好照看范达尔骑士。”  
倒霉的骑士在来路上遭逢冷箭。洛基眼明手快推了他一把。结果冷箭穿透了洛基的手臂，范达尔则被受伤倒下的马儿整个儿压在小腿上，悲剧的骨折了。饶是痛得嘴唇发白，洛基也没能忍住狠狠嘲笑了范达尔一番。“我猜厄运女神一定是爱上您了。只有恋爱中的女人才有这样的想象力。”  
被人从马肚子底下扶出来的范达尔顾不得还嘴，动作利索地处理着伤腿。收拾停当他才发现洛基非但没有拔箭的意思，还叫了人去琢磨穿透手臂的箭头的制式。这股子狠劲儿叫范达尔都呆了一下。“您是认真的？”他讷讷问道。  
“当然。”洛基叫人撕下布条把受伤的胳膊吊在脖子上，“事实上我幸运得该跪下来感谢上帝。”他的眼睛亮得有点吓人，“我等不了您了，骑士。祝我好运吧。”  
范达尔眼睁睁看着他绝尘而去。单手持缰，还是这样的伤，洛基一定疼极了。但他挺得笔直的脊背一点儿也没松懈下来。“我过去真是个瞎子。”骑士喃喃道。

赫尔布林迪堪堪摆出阵仗，就迎上了阿斯加德的军队。他一眼就看到杀在队伍头里的黑发青年。他从未在这里见过此人，但阿斯加德的守将允许此人处在这个位置，足见得后者身份相当高。  
“我的老朋友，”赫尔布林迪笑道，“是什么风把您吹过了界？”  
阿斯加德守将的脸已经从青转黑。“我以为不需要向您再一次解释原因。你们的士兵先过了界，抢了我们的粮食，还杀了我们的人。”  
“那我也不需要再一次向您申辩，那不是‘我们的’士兵。那是些饿昏了头的暴民。暴民这种东西不归我管。摄政王殿下把他们的处置权交给了地方上的老爷们。您看，”赫尔布林迪伸手指了指贴在墙上的告示，“抓到了就杀头。到时候我会请您来观刑的。现在，趁着都是当兵的在场，退回国境线那一边好么？给我们俩都省省麻烦……”  
约顿海姆将军听到了低沉的轻笑。是那个黑发青年，他笑得又好看又甜蜜，就像是恋爱中的小少年听到了情人的蠢笑话。赫尔布林迪转脸看过去。黑发青年一点儿不含糊地与他对视，翡翠色的眼睛活像是打算扑麻雀时的猫眼。将军突然就生出点不妙的预感。  
“我很喜欢您的幽默感。”黑发青年说。他的发音方式和说话方式叫人一听就知道他出身显赫。“但是很遗憾，阁下，那些暴民不小心射穿了我的胳膊。”他单手扯下挂在脖子上的布条——它已经半红不白——让那条带着箭头的胳膊体面地见了人。他拎着箭头，仿佛完全没在意那玩意儿扎穿的是他的胳膊，把它（当然是箭头）展示给约顿海姆将军。“我对约顿海姆武器的制式稍微有些了解。这种带钩子的箭头真的很难仿制，还有箭尾处的编号。要说服我相信这么强悍的队伍居然让自己的武器落到暴民手里真的很难。所以我特意拜托守将阁下过界来向您求证。我原本想着说不定我还能救下您一条命、顺道给约顿海姆的摄政王殿下卖点人情呢。”他摇着头，显出遗憾的样子，“我们怕是都不能如愿。”  
赫尔布林迪微微沉下脸。“您这样娇贵的小少爷怕是不知道，战场上流矢是少不了的。我对您的伤势深表同情，但那并不能给予您本人和阿斯加德军队越过国境讨公道的权力。”  
“在阿斯加德，我们有句俗语，‘能说多大话，得看您穿多大的褂子’。”黑发青年慢吞吞地说，“姑且让我大着胆子认为自己有这样的权力吧。”他在马背上微一鞠躬，“赫尔布林迪·法布提森先生，洛基·奥丁森愿意为您效劳。”


	11. 长恨人心不如水

金宫。

海姆达尔已经和奥丁单独呆了一个小时。这会儿他才堪堪讲到结尾。“洛基殿下和赫尔布林迪将军签了协定。约顿海姆会赔偿阿斯加德在最近三个月的财物损失，定损工作由双方各自派出的专业人士进行，分别交由您本人和贝莱斯特殿下仲裁。为了弥补两国邦交上的裂痕，阿斯加德将向约顿海姆提供一定数量的粮食赈济边境饥民。粮食的发放工作完全由赫尔布林迪将军主持。眼下周边的饥民正向约顿海姆边城聚集。”

“是哪个跟着那小崽子过了边境？”

海姆达尔报了一个名字。奥丁冷笑起来：“好得很。我竟不知道守将里还有这样大胆的人物。是那小混蛋自己传的消息？”

“是。”

“海姆达尔，您也有看走眼的时候，这可太叫我惊讶了。”国王抚摸着盖在伤眼上的金属罩子，“我以为眼瞎的只有我一个呢。”

情报头子觉着说什么都不对，索性闭了嘴单腿跪下。

国王的手指拍打着扶手。“赫尔布林迪没有那么大胆子单独缔结和约。看来约顿海姆的确没有扩大战事的打算。洛基总算做了件好事。派人把他给我抓回来。”

“洛基殿下已经在回来的路上。”

“那就叫他走得快点。说我等不及要打断他的腿。”国王怒喝道。

 

大获全胜的洛基·奥丁森殿下完全不知道在家里等着他的竟会是这样的惩罚。因为在边境上闹了那么一出，他的身份再瞒不住。阿斯加德守将以最快的速度备好了配得上王子殿下的依仗，差不多是哭着把他送上了回程的马车。

“哭得真惨。”同样窝在马车里的伤员范达尔骑士评价道。

“我真想告诉他，若是他哭得再惨一点，我就留下来多安慰他几天。”洛基耸耸肩，放下窗帘。

这会儿马车里只有他俩加上埃尔。侍女检查过两人的伤势，觉着并无大碍，就很识趣地拿出了针线，十分得体地装起瞎子、聋子和哑巴。

“我听说约顿海姆边军的营盘已经被饥民包围了。”范达尔笑道，“您的小鸟儿们飞得可真够快的。”

“小动物都会信任提供食物的那只手。”

“您的目的并不仅止于此吧，殿下。”金发骑士语气随意地问道。

“是——秘——密，”洛基狡猾地说，“既然您还是我哥哥的人。”

“您哥哥对您毫无原则可言。”

“即便如此，也不能保证您对我毫无原则。”小王子嘲笑道，“索尔殿下最晓得什么时候该有原则不过。”

“这话没法谈了，殿下。”范达尔嚷道。

“嗯，那就谈点别的。埃尔，麻烦您把海姆达尔先生的眼线叫上车。我有话问他。”

侍女应声而去。不过片刻功夫，那人便被她带进了车里。埃尔小姐本人则坐上了车辕，把马车夫挤到脚踏板上。

“我该怎么称呼您，海姆达尔先生的部下？”王子饶有兴致地打量着那乌黑头发褐色眼睛的汉子，暗忖莫非海姆达尔竟是照着自己的模样挑下属么。

那人面现尴尬。“您可以叫我‘雾尼[1]’，殿下。”

“这名字真不错。”洛基似笑非笑道。他盯着雾尼瞧了一会儿才问道：“既然您是海姆达尔先生的人，也就是我父亲的人，我很想知道，这次回去我会受到什么惩罚。不要说您不知道，‘记忆’先生。我猜我冲出城墙那一刻起，您就开始打小报告了。我有权知道您到底以什么样的方式陈述了我最近的作为，既然我很显然会是您小报告的受害者。”

“殿下，干我这行有我这行的规矩。您这是在要我的命。”雾尼嚷道。

“在我这里呢，也有我这里的规矩。”洛基笑眯眯地说。他完全不理会与性命相关的问题。但雾尼亲眼见过他杀人，也见过他当着赫尔布林迪的面一点点拉出胳膊里的箭，晓得这位殿下如果想要人性命，那是一点儿也不会顾及对方的身份。探子最后只能妥协：这毕竟是他上司的顶头上司的儿子。

范达尔开始接埃尔小姐的班，不听、不看也不说。直到最后洛基开恩放那探子走，他才重新转动起眼珠子。

“您怎么想，骑士？”

“我在想看到我的断腿，也许我父亲能大发慈悲。”范达尔苦笑道。

“据我所知，您是家里唯一的儿子。”洛基耸耸肩，“在您的腿伤痊愈之前，您应该不会断掉第二条腿。”

“这种安慰真叫人脊背发凉。”

“到时候您会感激还有人安慰过您呢。”

 

阿斯加德小王子逃家并引发了两国交战的流言传到芬撒里尔宫，弗丽嘉非常淡定：最近七天她已经听过十来个不同的流言版本，这还是其中最正常的一个。她有自己的消息渠道，知道奥丁召见了海姆达尔并且大发脾气。她能猜得出丈夫恼火的原因：那并不是因为洛基自作主张越过了国境——整件事情里最大的受益者是阿斯加德，奥丁绝不会为既得利益生气——而是因为柔弱无能的小王子居然说服了边境守将跟着他出战，并把奥丁的命令扔到一边。国王和父亲的尊严都受到了挑衅。

不过弗丽嘉却也并不十分担心。奥丁的惩罚对着小儿子总是高举轻放。而她此时，还有重要得多的事情需要考虑。那是洛基的婚事。

阿斯加德王后几乎在第一眼就否定了海尼尔亲王的女儿。这位小姐别处倒也勉强算得合格，但稍微攀谈两句就让她性格上的缺陷暴露无遗。她软弱、天真、轻信，对世界报着令人难以置信的善意。即便她是个聪明姑娘，这种性情也够叫人头疼，遑论她在智力上还没有任何值得称道的地方。洛基并不是个前途光明的继承人，这样的配偶只会让他的家庭生活一团糟。

奥丁表现得很固执。他认为自己已经和海尼尔达成了口头契约，这会儿反口和悔婚无异。但弗丽嘉为了小儿子的利益是什么都不顾的。王后没有和丈夫争吵，而是直接从亲王夫人那里下了手。要吓走一位安分谨慎、小心翼翼的贵妇，透露洛基平日里三分之一的淘气已经绰绰有余。亲王夫人很快就表示出悔意，她委婉地拒绝了王后的邀请，甚至示意女儿装病。海尼尔亲王也许是个傻子，但他对妻子女儿的爱却毋庸置疑。有一天盖娜说看到海尼尔亲王朝着金宫去了，弗丽嘉就晓得，洛基的这桩婚事应该没了下文。

然而事情并不会到这里为止。弗丽嘉轻轻叹了口气。要在身份相当的姑娘们找到一位合适洛基、不对索尔未来的择偶造成障碍还不被奥丁否定的人选着实不容易。她只能暗自祈祷，希望最近能有其他事情转移奥丁的注意力。

 

芙蕾雅在这天中午接到了一封短信，内容是寄信人追查谁在王室档案馆把秘密档案塞到洛基案头的经过。寄信人在最后写道：“所有的线索最后指向的是王室总管（证据抄本将在一周后送到您府上），但我个人认为，他应该不完全具备完成这项任务的能力。如果可能，我需要多一点时间继续查证。”

华纳海姆公主稍微想了一下，简单地写了一封回信，亲手弄好火漆，叫来心腹侍女吩咐寄送出去。这时候却又来了人通报，说奥德亲王要见芙蕾雅本人。想到弗雷说过此人多次求见奥丁，公主心里隐隐生出警惕，便允了他进来。不多时，亲王就到了公主面前。

亲王殿下年轻的时候是出了名的美男子。可惜这些年他纵欲无度，又乏人约束，尚在盛年就显出老态，叫好些迷恋过他的美妇人唏嘘不已。这个老风流在好久不见的妻子面前站定，夸张地行了一礼：“您好么，夫人？看到您这样容光焕发我可真高兴。”

“我很好。谢谢殿下您关心。”芙蕾雅淡淡答道。她语气温柔，声音平稳，肢体肌肉都很放松。奥德亲王恨她这种漫不经心的姿态。在为期不长的共同生活中，他从没能让芙蕾雅哪怕失态一次。她冷静理智得完全不像个女人。但也正因为如此，一想到自己带来的消息将会让芙蕾雅如何暴怒，亲王激动得脸皮都紫涨了。

“我给您带来了一个消息。”他一手插在腰眼上，一手摆着姿势。“天大的好消息。我们的女儿赫诺斯，很快就要去穆斯贝尔海姆做王后了。”

他满意地看到芙蕾雅微微睁大眼睛，忍不住继续吹嘘道：“虽然平日里没怎么尽到父亲的责任，我还是很爱我的小女儿，宝石一般珍贵美丽的赫诺斯。小小年纪，才十四岁，就要当王后了。您不为她骄傲么？”

“我为什么要？就因为她有个愚蠢透顶的父亲？”公主站起来，一步步朝奥德亲王走过去。“是谁，没有经过我的同意，就敢决定我女儿的婚事？闭上您的嘴，奥德先生。我之所以没有在您第一次犯蠢时就弄死您仅仅是为了不让孩子们成为孤儿。阿斯加德愚蠢的看重父亲的风俗真叫人恶心透了。如果是在华纳海姆，您这样的货色只配为填海做点贡献。您大概忘了，我的荣耀和权力并不是来自您，而是来自我的父亲、兄弟和我的领地。收回您签下的婚约，不管用什么方式。不然我就把您的情妇，不管最近那一个是谁，绑到您许诺的那个男人的床上！”

奥德亲王被公主骇呆了。放着这样的狠话，芙蕾雅精致纤细的面部线条几乎完全没有扭曲，就仿佛她认为自己说的不是什么大不了的事情、并且深信自己能说到做到。他以为激怒了妻子能让自己满足，为此甚至不惜拿女儿冒险。现在他后悔了。

“把奥德亲王扔出去。”芙蕾雅命令道，“如果他不配合，就喂他一段自己的手指。他吃饱了也许能长点脑子。”说完她不再看亲王，吩咐人去准备车架。她得进宫和奥丁陛下谈谈“结亲”和“结仇”的区别。

 

[1] 奥丁的双肩上栖息着两只乌鸦，分别是代表“思维”的福金（Hugin）和代表“记忆”的雾尼（Munin）。他们都是奥丁的眼线，将每日所见之物向奥丁汇报


	12. 裙钗之战

听到仆人通报说奥德亲王夫人求见，奥丁就猜出了七八分原委。他的蠢弟弟大概是忍不住嘚瑟跑到芙蕾雅面前说了要给赫诺斯做亲的事情。再一想到海尼尔亲王以“我夫人不喜欢洛基殿下”为由坚决拒绝了自己的联姻计划，奥丁陛下一阵胸闷。明明包尔[1]陛下的头三个儿子英明神武，怎么后面的两个就一个赛一个的愚蠢、荒唐、不顾大局？

如果有可能，奥丁一点儿也不想和芙蕾雅打交道。他见识过这位公主的难缠，也听说过她爱女如命。瞧她这番来势汹汹，很有几分连脸面都不要的意思。偏偏为了华纳海姆的缘故，他决不能和芙蕾雅翻脸。真是光想想就头痛欲裂。万般无奈的国王陛下扶着额头吩咐仆人引亲王夫人进来。他预感到今天这事儿要不得善终。

芙蕾雅还是平日那副无懈可击的完美模样。她行了礼，却不坐下，径直开口道：“还要请陛下恕罪。我这样唐突地进宫，实在失礼。但事关紧急，我不得不冒昧前来。”不待奥丁回应——事实上这会儿国王陛下也没想好要怎么回应——公主继续说了下去。“奥德亲王刚刚亲口告诉我，说小女赫诺斯的婚事定下了，她要去做穆斯贝尔海姆的王后。我吓得不轻。且不说这消息对一个母亲来说多么突然，一国王后之位，得来竟这样突兀么？我又一想，王室联姻这等要事必不是奥德亲王自己能定下的，非得要陛下您的首肯不可。但阿斯加德和穆斯贝尔海姆素来不和，赫诺斯和葛尔塞密还都是华纳海姆的王位顺位继承人。以陛下您的英明，断断不肯让这样身份的女孩去联姻呐。请原谅我头脑发昏，语无伦次，陛下。请您告诉我，”公主跪在国王脚下，用她最哀愁最谦卑的声调问道，“奥德亲王是不是记恨我，编了谎话骗我？”

奥丁脖子后的皮肤都绷紧了。“奥德亲王并没有记恨您，夫人。他喜欢夸夸其谈，却不爱撒谎。”

公主含泪的眼睛盯着他。她这会儿很可以去给挑剔的画家们做德墨忒尔的模特，并能够得到疯狂的崇拜。那些大颗的珍珠和钻石被她眼里的泪光比得暗淡无色，要狠下心伤害这样的美人真得需要疯狂的勇气和圣人般的清心。奥丁被她看得头皮发麻，但仍然梗着脖子说下去。“他的确试图说服我同意他的……计划，但我告诉他除非他争取到您的同意，我不会在婚书上签字。”

“请原谅我，陛下。女人和男人不一样，她可怜的狭窄的世界里唯有自己的孩子而已。穆斯贝尔海姆的苏尔特尔陛下，在您看来可以是一位国王，一个敌人抑或是潜在的合作对象。但对我而言，他只是个正在死去的、失去了生育力的老人。他野心勃勃的外孙几乎和赫诺斯一般大。他在生命的暮年里需要年轻的肉体安慰那是他的事情。但要我把女儿送给他，哪怕回报的是一整个火焰之国的王冠，我也还是要说，不。”

这真是一场灾难。奥丁想。他差不多已经彻底放弃和穆斯贝尔海姆联姻的念头了。但这样还无法打发走芙蕾雅。我到底为什么要召见奥德那个蠢东西？奥丁绝望地思念起冷战多日的弗丽嘉。亲爱的、价值连城的弗丽嘉，如果你在这里该多好啊。

就在此时，黄门官的声音从门外传来。“陛下，王后陛下求见。”

 

两位贵妇携手走进芬撒里尔宫。大宫女们早早清了场，侍奉好茶水点心之后就退下了。芙蕾雅一改在金宫里咄咄逼人的柔弱模样，啜着茶水等王后开口。弗丽嘉有礼貌地等了一会儿才说道：“我听说了奥德亲王的事情。您特意过来，想必不仅是为了解除这次的婚约，还想彻底把亲王排除在赫诺斯婚姻的决定权之外吧。”

芙蕾雅微微一笑。“您用了‘解除’这个词。陛下，我能认为您在给我透露更多的消息么？”

“穆斯贝尔海姆的使者已经来到了阿斯加德。这一次奥德亲王的确让大家都看走了眼。您留的情面被他滥用了。”王后慢条斯理地说。

“他再没有第二次机会。”

“您不能杀了他，夫人。”

“我本人不能。”

弗丽嘉被公主的坦率逗笑了。“但他已经在文件上签了字。穆斯贝尔海姆并不乏善于胡搅蛮缠的讼棍。姑娘们的名誉比水晶更易碎。”

“听起来您已经有了主意。”芙蕾雅抬眼看向王后，“您为什么不直接说出来呢，陛下？”

“要在您这有聪明冷静的女人面前率先揭开自己的底牌并不明智。”弗丽嘉说，“这真让我为难呐，夫人。要么败给您，要么根本谈不下去。”

“您太高看我了，夫人。”芙蕾雅叹气。她的神色稍微缓和下来，“我们为什么不从那份文件开始？我对它的内容还一无所知。”

王后很痛快地给了回答。

“那份文件里写明穆斯贝尔海姆的国王将与有阿斯加德和华纳海姆两国王室血统的一位公主缔结婚约。他们的子嗣将成为穆斯贝尔海姆王位的第一继承人，前提条件是他或者她不能完全放弃对阿斯加德和华纳海姆王位的顺位继承权。婚约生效以后，穆斯贝尔海姆保证在二十年内不对阿斯加德发动战争，并将一块毗邻华纳海姆的领地当做新娘的结婚礼物。”

“很难相信奥德亲王这辈子还有机会签署设了这么多陷阱的文件。”芙蕾雅咬着嘴唇里面，“照着您的说法，文件里并没有提到赫诺斯的名字。”

“相信我，夫人，您在奥德亲王眼里心里都有足够的威慑力。我猜他大概不敢确定是否能从您手里劫走赫诺斯小姐……说不定他还打上了葛尔塞密小姐的主意。谨慎起见，他在女方的名字那里留了空白。但他本人的签字足够随意发挥了。”

“国王陛下说他没有签字。”

“是。他很清楚奥德·包尔森亲王府上是谁做主。”

“我真巴不得奥丁陛下的明智能有哪怕百分之一分到他兄弟身上。”芙蕾雅冷笑道。最初的那股怒火平息下去，华纳海姆公主的嘴唇放松下来。她隐约猜到了弗丽嘉的主意，但她还是想要听后者先说出来。

而弗丽嘉仿佛是看穿了她的心思似的，就在此时开了口。“亲爱的芙蕾雅，我知道您已经猜出了几分。既然我们所求的并不是胜负，那么这样试探下去毫无意义。我直接说了吧，那份婚约的文件我也弄不到原本。眼下我们能做到的最好应对，不过是用条件吻合的另一个人去替换赫诺斯，并且尽快给您的女儿们定下苏尔特尔陛下也不敢否决的婚事。您的选择并不太多。”

“您的选项也不太多，陛下。”芙蕾雅淡淡说。

王后笑了。“芙蕾雅，亲爱的芙蕾雅，我当然有自己的私心，但足够自私的合作才足够稳固。我给出的筹码是我的心肝宝贝。在这一点我们足以匹敌。”

“您的洛基殿下并不得国王欢心。您和我一样清楚，像他这样几乎不可能继承王位的小儿子全凭着国王的恩典过日子。我为什么要让赫诺斯的未来依附在这样黯淡的前景上？”

“奥丁陛下在老去。而索尔爱自己的兄弟。即便这样的感情会随着他在位日久而消磨，他也断不会对自己的兄弟下手。”

“恕我直言，洛基殿下现在还能本色演出讨人喜欢的小淘气。但他在长大。您和我同样清楚，王室子弟的长大是怎样一回事。”

“他和索尔有不同的路要走。我以为作为欣赏他的长辈，您所知不少。”

“现在看来，我知道的还不够多。我头一次痛恨自己好奇心太少。”

四目相对，两人都在微笑，但微笑是苦的。来自对方的打击百步穿杨，箭箭直击心口。再没有比理智冷静还立场相悖的聪明女人更可怕的敌人了。

“看来我们没法说服彼此。”弗丽嘉叹气道。

“我很遗憾，陛下。”芙蕾雅眉眼间显出疲态。她并非看起来那样无懈可击。

“您该回去了，否则别人会对您的来意生疑。”王后忽而微笑，“容我冒昧，奥德亲王现在在哪里？”

“应该在他最近那个情妇家里哭吧。”芙蕾雅答道。

“陛下会看好他的。我保证。”

“我很感激。”芙蕾雅起身行礼。直到她离开，两人决口不谈替换赫诺斯的人选问题。

 

[1] 包尔（Borr），阿萨神族，奥丁、威利和菲的父亲。


	13. 赫诺斯

芙蕾雅回到家里已经过了晚饭时间。赫诺斯和葛尔塞密听说母亲回来，齐齐在起居室等着她。两个小姑娘已经听说奥德亲王中午来过、随后母亲就去了王宫的消息，都有些焦心。这会儿见着芙蕾雅面色如常地回来，葛尔塞密立刻扑上去。“您还好么，妈妈？”

“我很好，亲爱的。你们吃过晚饭了？”

“吃过了。”落后妹妹半步的赫诺斯回答道。她比葛尔塞密沉稳，从母亲的步态中窥见了疲色，已经吩咐仆人去准备好消化的食物。芙蕾雅抚摸着小女儿的头发，柔声细气和她说话，却一点儿也没漏掉大女儿的安排。这让她又欣慰、又酸楚、又愤怒。我不该那么轻易放过奥德·包尔森。她冷冰冰地想。我应该找弗雷要一本酷刑大全，一页页照着收拾他。

她强打精神吃完晚饭，又和姐妹俩说了一阵子话，才允许她们离开。公主独自在起居室里呆了很久才去浴室里泡澡，又叫了人给她按摩头部。回到卧室，她吩咐心腹侍女去大女儿的卧室看看。“如果赫诺斯还醒着，就叫她来这里。不要惊动葛尔塞密。如果她已经睡了，那就算了。”

不到十分钟，赫诺斯就站在了公主面前。十四岁的女孩眉眼酷似芙蕾雅，但因为混了阿斯加德的血统，她的美貌里带着更多的懵懂的血气。她是一个有温度的阿尔忒弥斯，一个会微笑的珀耳塞福涅。“我知道您会叫我，一直没敢睡。”她小声笑道。“离开之后葛尔塞密被我撺掇着绣了一会儿花，这会儿已经睡熟了。”

芙蕾雅掐了她的脸：“您这个坏东西。”

赫诺斯眨眨眼，靠到母亲怀里。“您有什么秘密要单独和我说？”

“是。您要保证，这其中任何一个字您都不能透露给葛尔塞密。我要求您。”

赫诺斯意识到问题的严重，立刻发了誓，又拿了软垫坐到母亲脚边。芙蕾雅握着女儿的手，毫无遮掩地告诉了她奥德亲王许下的荒唐亲事、自己对奥丁的施压、以及与王后的一部分交谈内容。听到苏尔特尔的名字，小姑娘到底没忍住白了脸，放在母亲掌心里的手指都攥紧了。继续往后听，她呼吸慢慢拉长，显见得是稍微安了心。

“我想听听您的意见。”芙蕾雅问道。她声音是软的，心却是硬的。

“我记得苏尔特尔陛下的女儿嫁给了穆斯贝尔海姆的权臣蒙迪尔法利[1]先生。他们的儿子玛尼殿下相当得苏尔特尔陛下的喜爱。照着穆斯贝尔海姆的王位继承法，玛尼殿下是第二顺位继承人。自从前任王后病逝，后座多年空悬。如今突然要联姻，难道是因为苏尔特尔陛下对女儿或者外孙有很大的不满么？”

芙蕾雅摩挲着女儿的脖子：“很有可能。”

“所以，如果万一……不能如愿，我真要去穆斯贝尔海姆了，也不是完全不能应付。”赫诺斯轻轻叹了口气，“但是葛尔塞密不可以。”

“你这个凡事尽往最糟糕的处境想的毛病也不知道是怎么来的。”芙蕾雅捏捏女儿的脸，“她不可以，你也不必。”刚刚才给女儿上了极其严酷一课的公主突然犹豫起来。她顿了好一会儿才继续说道，“王后陛下提供了一条解决之道……我没有立刻答复她。”见赫诺斯微微涨红了脸，公主鼻酸眼胀。她的太过聪明的女儿终于显出小儿女态，却是在这样的困境里。

“您喜欢洛基殿下？”她轻声问，嗓子里又苦又甜。

“他是所有可供选择的对象里最合适的一位。”赫诺斯说。她要很努力才能抑制住红潮的蔓延。“而且您欣赏他。”

 

看到王都的城墙时，整支队伍都振奋起来。就连越来越蔫吧的受伤二人组也忍不住从马车窗里探出了脑袋。

“快到家了。”范达尔叹了半口气。剩下半口气他留着为自己的幸福和自由哀悼。

“啊，快到家了。”洛基附和道。他声音里的敷衍惹得范达尔多看了他几眼。这一段时间的朝夕相处让范达尔对小殿下的了解持续深入。洛基突然情绪低落的原因骑士能猜出个七八分：放养惯了的猫你把它抓回笼子里试试？

“王后陛下一定很想您。”范达尔胡乱攀扯着话题。

“那当然。”洛基笑道，“我等不及要见她了。”如果能只见她就更好了。一想到父亲震怒的脸，他还是有些畏缩。不过反正索尔总会撑在前头，那倒也不是熬不过去。他现在终于肯承认出发前让他万般痛苦的索尔的当众申斥并不是没有道理——那并不意味着他能原谅这种羞辱——索尔是个不错的哥哥，他们也许能在妈妈面前继续把哥俩好装下去。“您真的不考虑来做我的骑士么？光是我提出要求就能让您父亲烦恼得顾不上去挂念您的腿。”他看向范达尔，似笑非笑的神情里含着一丝恶意。

“我看您是巴不得让我填满金宫一整年份的笑话。”范达尔叹气，“我很荣幸。但是，谢谢您，我不能。”

“您用的‘不能’而不是‘不想’。不不不，别急着收回去。小时候给我讲文学课的可是弗雷先生。我绝不会弄错。来吧，范达尔骑士，我用母亲对我的宠爱发誓，我会保密的。告诉我，如果您先认识的是在约顿海姆那里的我，您会愿意做我的骑士么？说吧，说吧，就当满足一个马上要禁足的小可怜的心愿。”

范达尔张口结舌。他的确是个滑不留手的花花公子，但他天性里有极其骄傲和诚实的一面，让他对着此时的小王子说不出谎。

洛基一言不发，眼睛、微笑和神态却都在催促他、劝诱他。范达尔很想把自己缩进车壁里。但他不能。最后这可怜的家伙不得不嚷出来：“好吧——我很可能会愿意。”

这时候只听得车外突然有人叫了一声“殿下”。两人还没反应过来，索尔的脸就出现在大开的车窗外。“嗨，弟弟，欢迎回家。范达尔，您好么？”他狐疑地看着笑出眼泪的洛基和脸色发绿的范达尔，又问道：“你这是在玩什么新把戏，洛基？”

 

从城门到金宫的距离很远，所以能看到远处宫殿上的金光时洛基终于笑够了停下来。索尔已经懒得去追究缘由。照着经验，过不了三天，洛基自己就会忍不住把真相揭出来。不过这也难说，毕竟从边境回来的洛基变化太大了。

王长子忍不住去看把脑袋倚在车窗上有一搭没一搭说着话的弟弟。洛基又黑又瘦，翡翠色的眼睛几乎被衬成墨绿，昔日的纤细精致荡然无存。当然这小子还是漂亮的——野猫那种妖冶又凶悍的漂亮。过去他吸引小姑娘，现在连贵妇们也很难忽视他吧。

索尔听说了洛基在边境上的作为。即便是他在嘀咕“太乱来”的同时也忍不住想要叫好。不合成法什么的在瞬息万变的战况面前毫无意义。以洛基的经验和人手，能把事情处理到这个程度堪称惊艳。然而阅读情报时的惊诧和亲眼看到洛基时的震惊又完全两样。那不是小猫长大了，而是直接变异成了小豹子。生平第一次，索尔理所当然地觉着“那的确是我兄弟能做到的事情”。

“你在想什么，哥哥？”

索尔勒住马缰，好让自己与马车步调一致。“在想你一会儿被打断腿会不会嚎啕大哭。”

小王子举起胳膊，好让可怖的伤疤大大方方亮到索尔鼻子底下。被衣袖盖住的皮肤保持了白皙，暗红的伤疤因而显得更狰狞了。索尔皱了眉，放轻了力道摸着伤处。他的脸沉下来。“你怎么下得去这样的手？范达尔和埃尔是死人么？”

洛基偷偷为早已分头离开的骑士和侍女划了十字。“赫尔布林迪油滑得很，不当面来这么一下怎么能让他服软。啊哟，很疼的，哥哥你轻点——”洛基可怜巴巴地扁嘴，“如果真要挨揍，好歹给我留着右腿吧。”

“疼就好，能让你长点记性。”索尔把手指从洛基伤处挪开，又拎猫脖子似的在后者脖子上拧了两把。这小混蛋就是在卖惨，他愤愤地想。但这惨卖得太讲究了，他不接都不好意思。

 

[1] 蒙迪尔法利（Mundilfari），北欧神话中的巨人，娶了火巨人苏尔特尔的女儿，生下一双儿女玛尼（Mani）和苏尔（Sol）。这两个孩子长得相当漂亮，因而蒙迪尔法利到处夸耀，引起了众神的不满。后来奥丁将玛尼和苏尔送上天空，命令男孩玛尼驾驶太阳车，女孩苏尔驾驶月亮车，是为太阳神与月亮神。


	14. 新身份

奥丁陛下当然没能如愿打断小儿子的腿。索尔半抱半扶把洛基弄进金宫他就晓得这事儿没了指望。再看看小儿子瘦得脸型都变了，他到底心软了一下，随便责骂了几句就让索尔把洛基带到芬撒里尔。大儿子忙不迭地应了，拎着小儿子转身就往外跑。奥丁没忍住咆哮道：“他伤在腿上么？你是不是要提醒我把这顿打留在以后？”索尔远远地糊弄了几句，跑得更快了。

这是什么日子？奥丁按着脑袋想。妻子冷落他；儿子不肯亲近；弟弟不争气，争气的弟弟又太争气；邻国的手想要伸过来，自己伸出去的手却不能太刻意；还有要命的华纳海姆出身的女人！他应该把“不许迎娶有华纳海姆血统的女人”写进法律里。

“您怎么还在这里？”奥丁突然看向海姆达尔，明显是迁怒。

情报头子倒还镇定。但听完他的回话之后，奥丁更恼火了。

“请陛下恕罪。雾尼刚刚传了消息过来，说洛基殿下识破了他的身份。”

芬撒里尔宫里完全是另一番场景。

弗丽嘉抱着洛基哭了很久，哭得洛基都装不出可怜了。索尔试图劝两句，结果被泪汪汪的母亲骂得怂成一团。“你向我保证过洛基毫发无伤。这就是你的保证么？”失去理智的母亲抚摩着心肝宝贝胳膊上的伤疤，心痛得不敢碰第二下。“他还那么小，就单个儿被扔到战场上。听说守将是赫尔布林迪，我快要吓死了……你是怎么当哥哥的？”要不是洛基良心发现打了圆场，大王子从小到大的丢脸事儿真要被弗丽嘉翻个底朝天。

足足过了三个小时，兄弟俩才从芬撒里尔脱身。

“太可怕了。”洛基喃喃道。

索尔报以一声冷笑：“看您以后还要不要逞能。”

“我不是逞能。同路的一个斥候就在我身边死了。死得很惨，被射穿了眼窝。不给他讨个说法他又是死于乱民之手的倒霉鬼一个。没人承认他做下的一切。我不甘心。”洛基低声说。

索尔对他人情绪的变化并不敏感，但他知道洛基并不是需要安慰或者认同。他的弟弟只是想说出来。娇生惯养的小少年忽而被扔到血肉堆里再自己摸爬滚打出来，不过个把月功夫，不能指望洛基就能习以为常。“我在听。”他说。

然后洛基果然就絮絮叨叨说了下去。他说边塞的风景，走街串巷时认识的泼辣女人，总是吃不饱的小孩子，五大三粗却能给情人编制头巾的斥候；他说箭羽破空的声音是冷的，分给他口粮的士兵血很稠很重，约顿海姆人的蓝皮脸是用染料画上去的，一天之内失去儿子和丈夫的女人根本哭不出来。“我讨厌死人，索尔，”洛基把额头贴到哥哥肩膀上，“我不理解为什么会有人喜欢。”

“很少有人会喜欢。”

“父亲年轻的时候喜欢。壁画上都那么画。你也喜欢过。我知道。”

这小东西真聪明，也真敢说。“是的，我喜欢过。”索尔坦白道，“但现在不喜欢了。我还年轻，我在学习。”

“学习让人痛苦。”洛基晃了一下脑袋，吃吃笑起来。索尔知道他在笑什么。从小到大，除了武术教师之外，洛基都是其他所有王室教师的心头好。

“但你还在继续。”索尔小声笑道。

“是。”

索尔亲了亲弟弟的头发：“会好起来的。我保证。”

“您的保证——”洛基嘲笑道，“它今天贬值得厉害。”

“闭上嘴。”索尔粗鲁地训斥道。他看着弟弟咕噜噜转眼珠子就知道这小子压根儿不会就此打住。于是他不得不抛出诱饵。“乖一点，我就告诉你一个秘密。”

“那你得先给点线索，让我判断它值不值得我闭嘴。”

索尔吸了口气：“穆斯贝尔海姆的苏尔特尔陛下打算再婚——”

“诶，是他女儿还是他外孙等不及打算篡位了么？好吧，我闭嘴，你继续。”

王长子瞪了弟弟一眼。在对方再三表示自己绝不乱插话之后，他才接着说下去。“他想要一位有华纳海姆或者阿斯加德血统的王后。而我们的叔叔奥德亲王不知道怎么被说动了，傻乎乎地签下了文件……”

此时说得兴起和听得开心的两位王子对这件事情在不久的将来会对他俩产生怎样的影响还一无所知。

 

瞅了机会，洛基偷偷跑去见了芙蕾雅一面。他对离宫之前遭遇的怪事仍然保有好奇心。熟识的心腹侍女把他引进芙蕾雅的起居室，洛基足足呆了两三秒才反应过来：弗雷·尼奥尔德森[1]先生正歪在长椅和他妹妹说话。见了王子，权臣站起来行礼。“洛基殿下，好久不见您。您气色真好。”他一点儿不见窘迫，落落大方得仿佛根本没意识到自己待在妹妹和二王子将要密谈的地方有什么不妥。

换做以前的洛基，差不多要怀疑自己这是被芙蕾雅卖了。此时的小王子从容多了。“阿斯加德治愈了我的思乡病。”他说，又转向芙蕾雅，“夫人，能再次见到您真是太好了。”

“相信我，殿下，能再次见到您，我的惊喜远远超出您的想象。”芙蕾雅似笑非笑道。

“我听说了您在约顿海姆的作为。那真叫人惊讶。”弗雷接过了妹妹的话头，“恕我冒昧，殿下，当初我并没料到您能把构想变成事实。”

能让这位权臣称赞，哪怕是不那么实诚的称赞，殊为难得。洛基想了想才答道：“我当初的想法并不实际。身临其境了我才晓得约顿海姆人多么顽强。他们不是凭手段就能使其完全服帖的对象。”

“您用了‘顽强’而非‘野蛮’。”

“评价他人‘野蛮’须得认定自己持有‘文明’的标杆。那未免太自以为是。”洛基说，“他们只是有自己的生活方式。我不喜欢，但我没有资格轻视。”

“您固然只是说了自己想说的，却免不了被人烙上污名。人们对王族总是格外苛刻。”弗雷微一躬身，“请允许我，陛下，我不得不先行告退。”

洛基还礼。直至弗雷走出了视野，王子才笑道，“您的反应让我觉着在这里见到弗雷先生完全不是巧合。”

公主做了个手势，意思是“随您敬猜”。洛基也不纠缠，自己找了位子坐好。“我来是为了上次拜托您的事情。”

公主也不含糊，径直应道：“我的人传了消息回来，说线索指向王室总管。但他认为那位大人不足以做到这种地步，又恳求了一段时间让他继续追查。”

这个初步人选并不太出乎洛基的预料。能从他继位中得到好处的一是不满奥丁的老臣、一是上位无望的新贵，哪一个也不比另一个好。眼下奥丁对他在约顿海姆的作为态度暧昧，那些人只怕要等上好久才会有进一步的动作。但倘若王室总管真的有一定的决定权，也不排除此人故意给他下套、好制造拉他一把的机会的可能性。想到此处洛基禁不住额头胀痛。人蠢并不是过错，但管不住手脚舌头偏要出来坑人那就不对了。如果机会合适，他真恨不得把这些人论做堆送到金宫门口。

洛基一边腹诽，一边郑重地向芙蕾雅道了谢。“虽说不自量力，我还是想说，如果我能做些什么聊以回报您对我的关照，我绝不推辞。”

芙蕾雅很轻很快地笑了两下。“我且接下您的好意。谁知道呢，也许很快您就有机会了。”

 

在王城另一头，海尼尔亲王暂居的宅子里。

亲王拿着婚书抄本，脸色铁青。奥德亲王的签名在那里。就算脑子怎么不清楚，他也看得出来这份婚书原本是为赫诺斯准备的。如今明摆着芙蕾雅宁可撺掇华纳海姆开战也绝不同意嫁女儿，谁会是替代人选呼之欲出。

他的女儿，甜蜜可爱，不识人间疾苦，从来没拿过比刀叉更重的东西，最大的烦恼不过是参加舞会的衣服配不上妈妈给的首饰。这样的孩子送去穆斯贝尔海姆，那是去送命。

“我不会同意。”亲王咬牙道，“没道理奥德·包尔森犯下的错，倒要让我拿女儿去纠正。芙蕾雅的女儿并不比我女儿更金贵。她可以拒绝，那么我也可以。”

“恕我直言，殿下，”送来抄本的人轻声道，“芙蕾雅公主的确并不比您更金贵。但现在华纳海姆王座上的那一位是她父亲尼奥尔德陛下的老来子，她的亲弟弟。您的岳父当年却是很与王室有嫌隙的。华纳海姆国王至多也只能做到两不相帮。至于阿斯加德，您和奥德亲王在奥丁陛下眼里的分量只怕还不分伯仲。”见亲王脸色都发黑了，他才慢声细语道：“在双方国王签字之前，这份婚书还有可操作的余地。这也是我的主人遣我前来的目的。”

 

 

[1] 弗雷和芙蕾雅是华纳海姆首领尼奥尔德（Njord）与其姐那瑟斯（Nerthus）的儿女。


	15. 心动

那次夜间谈话之后，索尔和洛基并没有走得更近，但兄弟俩相处远比之前融洽。当然那并不意味着洛基突然就变身成了乖巧懂事的弟弟。他依然乐得给哥哥添乱，还很长进地利落脱身、绝不留半点痕迹。索尔现在会因为弟弟的捉弄暴跳如雷。明眼人都看得出那是真的生气。于是议论开始在小范围人群中出现，说洛基殿下在边境耍了些小把戏之后开始眼高于顶，惹得脾气很好的大殿下都忍不住要教训他。的确有人看到过兄弟俩在演武场互殴，所以这些议论很快就跟野火似的蔓延出去。

索尔对这些事情向来迟钝。等他从霍根那里听到消息，半个王城都传得风言风语。看着王长子变色的脸，霍根便晓得自己所料不差：这兄弟俩的关系果然是比之前来得密切了。迟钝的沃斯塔格还在嘀咕，说洛基终于惹出点事来了他总算能安心多吃点东西。霍根听了就开始羡慕被打得起不了床的范达尔。也许那小子就是料定了这茬才有意找打的吧，他不无恶意地忖度道。

“消息是从哪里传出来的？”索尔问。

“应该是从你们第二次在演武场比划开始。”霍根说，“王宫里向来没有人敢乱传和洛基殿下相关的消息。之前城里的传言也并不太多，之后却说得有鼻子有眼，我怀疑是能随意进出演武场的人多了嘴。”

“查出来，带他或者她去见海姆达尔先生。”

霍根悚然。“直接带给海姆达尔先生本人？”

“是。”

霍根不再多问，领命离去。

索尔径直往芬撒里尔宫走。最近洛基一直住在那里。一路上他都在琢磨，隐隐觉着这事儿不太对。自打兄弟俩过了十岁，关于他俩不和的传言每年总有个三四次，却从来没有哪次闹得这般大。他不得不怀疑父亲其实是暗地里纵容的，否则以母亲护短的性子，这事儿都出不了金宫。他想起不怀好意的王室总管，又想起最近喜怒不定的父亲，开始为洛基担起心来。

小崽子并不在芬撒里尔。埃尔告诉大殿下“小殿下说他今天要在宫里逛一逛，稍晚点会回来吃饭”。索尔又问她洛基的伤口恢复状况，听她说恢复得很好，他稍微放下心来。金宫没有那么太平。随着王子们年纪的增长和奥丁的衰老，一度平稳的王宫开始暗流涌动。他并不担心如今的洛基会在武力上或者口头上吃亏，但他害怕他的兄弟会陷落在一张他也看不清的巨网里粉身碎骨。不是每个王子都有命站到王座旁边。

“您怎么这个时候来了？”

“妈妈，”索尔站起来行礼，“我来找洛基。”

“因为城里的传言？”弗丽嘉示意儿子坐下，“我很高兴你注意到这些。之前你对此毫无察觉。”

“我在学习。”索尔想到洛基那天晚上的反应，忍不住笑起来，“学习让人痛苦。”

“啊，啊，一听就知道这句话是从洛基舌头底下拽出来的。”弗丽嘉笑道，“你派了霍根去查么？”

“是。范达尔行动不便，我也不忍心再让他伤上加伤。妈妈，能把盖娜借给我么？”

“当然可以。”

“我要怀疑您是因为偏疼小儿子才应得这么爽快了。”索尔抱怨道。

弗丽嘉拍了他两下，示意他不要表演过头。索尔看着她，突然道：“您看起来很高兴。”自从和奥丁冷战，弗丽嘉有很久没有显出这样的欢颜。

“嗯，的确是有好消息。”弗丽嘉柔声道，“虽然还没公开宣布，不过很快大家也会知道。洛基要订婚了。”

索尔愣了一会儿。“和谁？他为什么要在我之前订婚……是和芙蕾雅夫人的女儿么？”

“是。我才和芙蕾雅夫人商定了细节。唔，原因么当然是和苏尔特尔陛下的婚书有关系。好了，亲爱的，就是为了您的体面，我们才迟迟没有公开宣布这个消息。等到您的未婚妻人选定下了，洛基和赫诺斯小姐的婚讯才会正式公布。”

索尔一时都不知道该做什么反应。他见过赫诺斯，不止一次，隐约记得是个漂亮得出奇的小姑娘。她完全不在他的狩猎范围里，他也无意过多关注。如今这个小女孩却要做他兄弟的妻子。王室婚姻未必要有爱情，他很早就知道。但一旦结成利益共同体，夫妻间却往往能缔结最牢固的信任关系。这意味着洛基会和赫诺斯分享荣耀、痛苦和欢乐，必要的时候也许还要分享秘密乃至性命。在此之前，他们原本是最亲密的兄弟和朋友。

“我记得奥德森小姐只有十四岁？他们得等上好几年才能结婚。”

“洛基也才十七岁。他们年龄差得不大，也给您留足了寻找合适人选的时间。”弗丽嘉敏锐地发现了长子隐约的不悦。她还很小的时候，也曾因为长姐出嫁记恨姐夫很久。因此索尔的不痛快只能让他发笑。“无论如何，洛基一直是你的兄弟。看看你父亲和威利亲王、菲亲王在一处喝酒的模样，没有其他人能插进去。”

海尼尔亲王和奥德亲王也是父亲的兄弟。索尔很想嚷出来，但他没有。弗丽嘉不说他也能猜出来，让洛基和赫诺斯联姻是解决奥德亲王胡乱允婚导致的一系列问题的最直接的办法。赫诺斯无可挑剔。可那一个被安排了命运的是洛基，是他刚刚从约顿海姆回来、因为呼吸过自由空气而变得生机勃勃的弟弟。

“洛基自己知道么？”他小心翼翼地问。弗丽嘉和洛基之间有着他无法介入的亲密。此时此地再次意识到这一点简直是在给自己找不痛快。

“还没有。我会告诉他。”

“这么做不对，妈妈。”

弗丽嘉惊讶地看向索尔，眼神慢慢冷下来。“除非您能给我更好的人选，索尔，否则我要认为您无理取闹了。”

母子俩对视了片刻，末了是索尔首先转开眼去。“赫诺斯小姐的确出色而且合适，但是您没有问过洛基本人的意愿。我并不认为这是公平。”索尔坚持道。

弗丽嘉咬着嘴唇里面。“我有不能及时告诉他的理由。”

“洛基爱您。他会很伤心。”

“那么是谁把他放到了非得立刻定下婚约不可的境地？”弗丽嘉轻声道，“没有赫诺斯小姐，会是海尼尔亲王的女儿，或者更糟糕，会是威利亲王或者菲亲王的女儿。您的父亲并没有给我留下太多余地，索尔。洛基爱我，他当然爱我，没有其他人让他去爱。我当然爱他，只有他才是我一个人的孩子。我根本不敢想象他会因为我自作主张而恨我。但我没法看着他活像是块肉似的任人挑选。我对他万般宠爱不是为了让他站在笼子里。”王后蓦地停下来，仿佛是害怕接下去的言辞会刺穿她自己。“我很抱歉，索尔。决定已经做下了，我们没有回头路。”

索尔很想去拥抱母亲，但又不敢。她像只被剥了皮的兔子，哪怕怀着最大善意的最温柔的触碰也只会让她疼得更厉害。更让索尔困窘的是，他只是理解弗丽嘉的感情，却完全无法感受。他和她之间隔着一层膜。父亲、他和海拉在这一边，母亲和洛基在另一边。

“我很抱歉，妈妈。”

弗丽嘉摇着头。“我很抱歉，儿子。这对你并不公平。”她朝索尔伸出双手，“过来亲我一下，我们和解。”

高大健壮的王子乖乖弯下腰拥抱了母亲。“我会努力让洛基接受得快一点。”

“我的傻孩子，你怎么会认为他需要说服？”

“啊——需要我回避么，哥哥？”洛基的声音响起来。黑发的小王子斜倚在门框上，装模作样地拎着手帕，“我快要哭出来了，为了您迟来的撒娇。盖娜她们被我打发走了。您尽管满地打滚儿也无妨……”他睁大眼睛，“妈妈您哭过了么？”小王子几乎是一步就跳到了母亲跟前，“出了什么事？”

索尔听凭弟弟把他挤开，看着那小混蛋各种撒娇弄痴，不一会儿就把弗丽嘉逗得笑出来。这让索尔又窝火又庆幸。他又等了一会儿才问道：“你到哪里去了？我找了你很久。”

“哦，我去找人打架了。”洛基得意洋洋地报了个名字，“我得跟您道歉，哥哥，没有经过您的同意，我就征用了霍根先生和沃斯塔格先生做我的决斗副手。”

“你和谁决斗？！”母亲和哥哥一起嚷道。

洛基报了个名字。那人是个出身平平的侍卫，前一阵分派在闪电宫附近轮值。索尔一听便猜到此人大约与流言有关。而洛基很快证实了他的猜想。

“他在背后诋毁我，被我抓了个正着。我告诉他，要么公开道歉，要么就着脚底下的石头把他吐出来的谣言吃下肚去。他两样都不肯，还嘲笑我不过是仗着女人的宠爱耍嘴皮子。所以我就直接提出决斗的要求了。不巧您的两位勇士都在附近，我就抓了他们做副手。您最好派人去安慰沃斯塔格先生，我看他当时就快吐出来了，大概是最近吃得太多、消化不良。有鉴于侍卫先生的父亲好像还挺有名望的，我只在他肚子上开了个洞，在他当着围观者的面道了歉还吃了两块石头之后，我很慷慨了留了他半条性命，并告诫他以后见了我最好绕道走，不然下一次决斗他就没这么好命了。”

“这可真不像你。”索尔吐槽道。

“啊，我还在学习，哥哥。”洛基坏笑道，“不过业务不太熟练。过一会儿父亲怕是要抓我去金宫挨骂了。你说我打赢了他会不会骂得轻一点？”

“不许去。”弗丽嘉说。被洛基遣走的盖娜被王后叫进来，很快又领了王后的命令去往金宫。如果有人不懂王室需要尊重，那么弗丽嘉一点儿也不介意亲自教导此人的母亲。

 

洛基最终还是被勒令关了一周禁闭。考虑到那个倒霉的决斗对象被无情地流放到他老家的领地而且很可能这辈子都回不了王城，小王子觉着这点处罚完全不足为惧。

王长子每天晚上会给兄弟偷渡饮食。有一天兄弟俩隔着禁闭室的栏杆头碰头喝酒，索尔突然就把婚约的事情告诉了洛基。弗丽嘉的确了解小儿子。洛基只在最开始显出一点惊诧（索尔怀疑还有一点惊恐），之后就很平静地接受了事实。索尔忍不住问他是否甘心，小王子倒显出意外之色。“我以为你早该明白，人人都是这样。赫诺斯小姐已经是我能想到的最好的一个选项。”索尔不太高兴地敷衍了两句也不再提。这天他离开比平时早得多。

单独一个人呆着的洛基捧着脑袋哀鸣。他总算明白芙蕾雅那句“惊喜”是什么意思了。


	16. 新来客

洛基在禁闭室里待足了七天。这时间足够他把自己和赫诺斯的婚事想个通透。他拜托芙蕾雅帮忙追查发生在王室档案馆里的怪事的确唐突，事后他不止一次地想到她也许顺手就查到了那份秘密档案。但现在看来他多虑了。倘若芙蕾雅已经知道他有约顿海姆一半的继承权，恐怕允婚还会更早些。即便在最大胆的设想里，赫诺斯·奥德森也从来不是洛基的婚姻对象。过于强硬的后台往往会给女孩子的婚事添乱而不是加分。但如今既成事实了，那的确没什么不好。他对赫诺斯印象模糊，只记得是个出奇漂亮的小姑娘。芙蕾雅的女儿想来应该足够聪明识趣。日子总是能过下去的。

   小殿下离开禁闭室的那天埃尔在门口候着。她如今已经离开了芬撒里尔，归属权发生了彻底的转移。洛基对她很满意，医术好，嘴巴紧，必要的时候还挺有说服力。见到洛基，她行了礼，给他整理了头发和衣服，然后一言不发地跟着他往宫室走去。一路上人来人往。洛基能感觉到，那些落在自己身上的目光停留的时间比以前短了许多。张牙舞爪的猫还会被认为虚张声势，漫不经心的豹子那完全是另一回事。

“我想我应该能有个长假？”洛基问道。

埃尔答得很快。“我恐怕不能，殿下。纪念庆典就在秋天。连范达尔骑士都被大殿下叫来帮手。”

今年是奥丁在任上的第三十年。年头弗丽嘉就开始着手安排纪念庆典的各项事宜。虽说这个夏天意外频发，但显然它们并不能阻碍王后陛下的决心和行动力。洛基被禁足之前，各项工作都到了收尾阶段。算起来，也的确该索尔上台充当门面了——奥丁把接待各国来使的任务交给了索尔，众人都将之视为相当正式的认可。大殿下继位已经提上了日程，区别不过是早晚而已。最谨慎的廷臣也倾向于认为也就是两三年内的事情。

洛基还是妒忌。但这时的嫉妒就跟多兑了水的醋一样，虽然酸，却能入口。平心而论，索尔真是个不错的哥哥，即便他治下的阿斯加德也许前景堪忧，那也是阿斯加德和索尔本人的问题。“我的前途在约顿海姆。”洛基想，“我要那一整片冰原。”

不过脑子里装着星辰大海一点儿没耽误小殿下耍嘴皮子。“敢情。那我可得去看看范达尔骑士。一个能走善跑的瘸子太稀罕了。”

洛基果然去狠狠取笑了范达尔一番，顺道也没放过被冗长繁复的文件折腾得面如土色的索尔。恼羞成怒的大殿下最后按着弟弟打了一顿，其间不肯吃亏的小殿下毫不留情地还手，捅得索尔按着腰咝咝抽了半天凉气。末了看不过去的范达尔抽走了小殿下那看起来就很凶残的武器——一根特别华丽、主要功能是“拉风”的手杖——然后一点儿不脸红地收归己有。

“你们关系很好。”待到范达尔去了别处传达命令，索尔才说道。

“我偶尔也有看得特别顺眼的对象。”

索尔瞪了他一会儿，突然说：“你要知道，以后你不能捅我。妈妈护着你也不行。”

“您的意思是，您会怀念这种经历？”洛基狡猾地笑道，“只要您要求，我是不会不好意思为您效劳的。”

“你也再没机会这么跟我说话。”

洛基歪着脑袋，咬着嘴唇笑了一下，然后他折起一条腿，作势要跪下去。索尔跳起来，气急败坏拉住弟弟。让这一下跪实在了，奥丁能抽死他。“你这个混蛋！”

“您太难讨好了，哥哥。”洛基叹着气，顺着索尔的力道站起来，“服从是错的，猜测不被允许。我胆子小，更不敢忤逆您。现在我开始相信您的前任陪练目光如炬了：我连呼吸都是错的。”

索尔手指和牙根都在发痒，最后还是悻悻然放开了弟弟。洛基饶有兴致地看着哥哥不善的脸色——这孩子从来不晓得什么叫点到为止。“你这样心烦意乱。索尔·奥丁森，王位让你恐惧了么？”他戏谑地问。

换个人，哪怕是弗丽嘉这么问，索尔也会断然否认。但此时此刻，在空旷的、只有兄弟俩单独相处的闪电宫里，索尔很坦白地说了实话。“有一点。”他伸出手示意，“一点点。”王位和王冠的阴影那样巨大，好像要把“索尔·奥丁森”这个人从他身体里一点点压出去，只让符合它们要求的那一部分留下来，甚或要硬生生创造一个符合它们要求的东西塞进他的身体里。那让人不寒而栗。向来不长于言辞的索尔不知道要怎么表达这种让他既疼痛又羞耻的恐惧。

但洛基看起来完全明白。“你看起来很不错，”他轻声说。小王子有一把好嗓子，声音温柔优雅低沉，颇具说服力。“像个国王。”他走到哥哥面前，“虽然我偶尔嘲笑你，捉弄你，觉着你不够聪明——”索尔不满地嚷了一声 “你敢说只是偶尔”，又被洛基按着手压下去。“但你一直是我憧憬的兄长。我很爱你。”

索尔睁大眼睛。洛基从来不是那种乖乖听话的弟弟，突然来这么一遭他可真有点受宠若惊。“你确定后面没有‘但是’？”他怀疑地问。

小王子垮下脸，转身就走。眉开眼笑的索尔在后面使劲拽他，“诶，诶，诶诶诶，弟弟——”他一把抱起已经成年的兄弟，“我可真太高兴了！”

“要接着亲我一下么？”洛基虎着脸。

“啊，那个留到以后吧。”乐坏了的大个子笑道，“我们有多久没在一块儿喝过酒了？走吧走吧，工作和父亲都可以等。”

当天在闪电宫附近的宫人亲眼目睹了小王子身不由己被大王子拖出宫门的全过程。因为吃足了上次那侍卫的教训，没人敢多嘴多舌。但奥丁仍然很快听说了此事，把两位王子叫到金宫骂得狗血淋头。末了原本只领了闲职的洛基还被强行委派了差使：接待即将到访的约顿海姆摄政王。在离开的路上，索尔半条胳膊都被掐青了。

 

贝莱斯特年幼时到过阿斯加德。彼时劳菲尚未有王后，他得以以其子侄的身份混入出行队伍。劳菲对自己的头生子还有几分宠爱，一路上很乐意跟他讲讲风土人情。那是贝莱斯特为数不多感觉到父爱的时刻。之后不久劳菲就娶了尼福尔海姆[1]的一位贵族小姐，不肯在公开场合承认贝莱斯特的存在了。母族再显赫，他也不过是见不得光的私生子。如果劳菲还活着，又或者他那个便宜弟弟没有一出生就夭折，他在出使队伍里甚至还要位于赫尔布林迪之后。

命运真是个无情无义的婊子。贝莱斯特嘲弄地想。

他看到了不远处站在金宫广场上的那一行人。从衣着判断，那是来迎接他的使者。站在最前方的是一个穿了身墨绿色镶金边华丽长袍的瘦高青年。摄政王微微眯起眼睛。“赫尔布林迪先生——”

“殿下？”使团的二把手上前了半步。

“那就是和您签了合约的洛基·奥丁森殿下么？”贝莱斯特示意将军阁下去看那绿衣青年。

“正是。”

“我听说他是个不怎么受宠的小儿子。奥丁陛下派他来接驾，这是看约顿海姆不起？”

此时两国队伍相隔不过五六步，贝莱斯特也没有刻意压低声音。赫尔布林迪敢肯定，把约顿海姆语说得跟母语一样好的洛基绝不会漏听任何一个音节。待他看到那位殿下微微勾起的嘴角，他便知道自己的猜测没错。倒霉的副手当下拿定了主意，但听他人笑，自己不做声。

贝莱斯特原本也没指望赫尔布林迪有回应，便也不在意，只直直盯着洛基看。后者也正打量他。摄政王正当盛年，是个身材高大的英武汉子，把一身明黄的袍子穿得很有气派。大概因为是做着使者的活儿，他并没有如洛基在战场上见着的约顿海姆勇士一般用颜料染蓝了脸，但衣服上的暗纹和那些勇士脸上刺出的纹身如出一辙。洛基这几日很是恶补了一通这位殿下的生平，知道此人凭着军功得了劳菲国王的赏识，如今见了他满身杀气，倒也并不畏惧，只禁不住暗忖这人和索尔比试倒不知哪个会赢。

“洛基·奥丁森殿下——”摄政王首先开了口，“我久仰您的大名。”

“那一定是法布提森将军替我说了许多好话。”洛基笑吟吟地说，“当初在边境和将军共事时我就为您觉着惋惜，感慨这样的人才竟不能时时陪伴在您身边。如今得见您的风采，我倒是该替法布提森将军惋惜了。”

摄政王干笑了两声。“‘银舌头’名不虚传。奥丁陛下有您这样有勇有谋的小儿子想必都能乐得睡不着觉。”

“啊——窥探帝踪是要不得的，殿下。”洛基睁大眼睛，一脸“我很乖巧”的小模样，“再说父亲一向把手放得很松。这种苦恼就不必劳烦他老人家了，我哥哥完全有能力代为处理。一会儿您就能见到他本人，可以亲自判断他睡得够不够好。请往这边走，摄政王殿下——”洛基侧身让出道来，“很荣幸能代表我父亲欢迎约顿海姆的使者。您本人亲自到来真叫金宫蓬荜生辉。”王子微微躬身，“请随我来。”他一手伸向前方，一手收在身侧挽着披风，说不出的体态风流。一定得有人非常宠爱他，才能让这小混蛋在这种场合肆无忌惮。贝莱斯特愤愤咬着舌尖往前走，紧随其后的是一直保持着礼节性微笑的赫尔布林迪·法布提森。阿斯加德官员紧接着跟上，其中几个年轻些的忍不住琢磨，接待团副手那般老成持重居然也没截断洛基殿下那番欢迎词，难道陛下对约顿海姆的态度又有更改？

 

[1] 尼福尔海姆（Niflheim），北欧神话中的迷雾之国。


	17. 序曲

和约顿海姆摄政王之间那场小小的不愉快洛基压根儿没有放在心上。交接完工作，小殿下脱身而出，去和弗丽嘉打听赫诺斯小姐的性情爱好。这时候就公开追求很不合适，但私下写写信、送些小礼物，即便是芙蕾雅也应该不至于反对。所以被接连到来的使团折腾得头皮发炸的索尔跑到芬撒里尔躲懒，看到的就是和妈妈腻在一块儿、说笑着挑选鲜花、香水和小珠宝的弟弟。这对比真是太惨烈了。

“啊，亲爱的兄长，”洛基抬眼笑道，“您今天的工作结束得这样早么？”

索尔听了他甜腻腻的调子就来气。“托您的福，把他们得罪得还剩一口气，倒是省了我不少功夫。”

小王子吃吃笑道：“那您怎么不给我带礼物？这些日子我正穷着呢。”

阿斯加德的王子们成年后的收入主要来自封地。比如索尔，他在成年礼当日就收到了奥丁赐予的两块极为丰裕的领地，每年的税收足够他过得舒舒服服。比起兄长，洛基的领地就很不够看了，不但小、而且偏。当初为了此事，小王子委屈得几乎要哭出来。不过弗丽嘉宠爱小儿子，不但把自己一处极好的田庄的收入划归小儿子名下，平日里各种赏赐和礼物从来就没断过。奥丁对此颇有微词，但因为那全部出自弗丽嘉的嫁妆，索尔也丝毫没有不满，当爹的也只能睁一眼闭一眼算了。这会儿索尔看着铺满了整整一张桌面的珠宝，其中有些甚至是连自己都没见过的珍品，只觉得胸口堵得慌。他撇过头装作没听见弟弟的笑话，对弗丽嘉道：“有一位使者在路上稍微耽搁了时间，晚上的宴会要延迟半小时。”

弗丽嘉目光微动：“是霍尔海姆的使者？”

“是。他们途中遇到了大雨，这会儿才赶到城门。”

“知道了。多派些人手招待他们。”

“已经安排下去了。我从盖娜手上借走了赫琳。”

“她行事稳妥。你做得很好。”弗丽嘉微微叹气。

“既然您首肯，我也就放心了。”索尔笑着抓着洛基，“我要把这小子带走。晚上他跟着您一起出席可就不像样了。我那里还有不少事要他搭把手。”

洛基没能出言反抗，就被兄长捏着脖子拖了出去。兄弟俩在芬撒里尔宫外的长廊里扭打了一阵才分将开来。“海拉姊姊这可是第一次派使者过来。”洛基突然说，“这可真稀罕。”

“海姆达尔先生在城门口派了妥当人。”

“父亲对她真不放心。”洛基小声道。出事时他年纪还小，并不十分了解到底发生了什么。这几年他才慢慢从母亲、哥哥的只言片语里琢磨出当年的王长女到底干下了什么泼天的勾当。他不敢和任何人说，他觉得海拉干得还挺有道理。

索尔没应声。洛基小心看了他的脸色，试探着问：“你想见她么？”

他的兄长瞥了他一眼。“不管你脑子里现在在转什么念头，都给我打住。”

小王子撇撇嘴：“那我走了。”他才不想去给索尔做白工。没见着连范达尔都借口腿疼回家休养了么？

“晚上你得跟我一起出席。”索尔踩着他的衣摆，“你要学着配合我，兄弟。”

“真巧啊，两位殿下——”

兄弟俩一起扭头，又见着了贝莱斯特一行。这会儿小王子才懒得抢话说。他借着索尔和摄政王寒暄的当儿挪出了自己的衣摆，乖巧地躲在了索尔身后。没听一会儿，洛基乐得几乎要笑出声来。遇上贝莱斯特这样存心找茬的对象，索尔应付得可比他好多了。无论摄政王说什么，阿斯加德王储都是那副“您说的挺好的，可是我不想听”的嘴脸，闹到最后贝莱斯特都没了兴趣，只悻悻然说了句：“您的脾气可比奥丁陛下差远了。”索尔也不计较，客客气气与他道别。摄政王看了小王子一眼，忍不住又说道：“倒是您兄弟，说话的腔调和陛下一模一样呢。”

“没办法，兄弟之间总有分工。索尔拿了比较糟糕的那一部分，好的那些就全归我了。谁叫他出生得比较早呢？”洛基插嘴道，“我听说摄政王殿下是家中独子？那可难怪——”

“如果有一天约顿海姆真的要和阿斯加德开战，我毫不怀疑一大半是因为你的舌头。”索尔在摄政王一行离开后说道。

洛基微眯着眼睛：“你有没有觉得，摄政王在针对我？”

“因为您借着赫尔布林迪将军的合约坑惨了约顿海姆？”索尔笑道。

“不。那更像是因为私人恩怨。说真的，我这辈子才是第一次见到他吧？”洛基不解，“他看杀母仇人也不过就这样了。”

 

这天晚上金宫难得开了大门。

阿斯加德贵族一改迟到的积习，到得很准时。奥德亲王并没有出现，陪着奥德亲王夫人和赫诺斯姐妹俩的是弗雷先生。这姐弟甥舅一大家子在金宫门口和海尼尔亲王一家三口碰个正着。亲王的脸色很不好看，芙蕾雅夫人却像是没看出来似的，和亲王本人打了招呼又和亲王夫人聊了几句才往大厅去了。海尼尔亲王硬是找借口在门口磨蹭了一会儿才拖着步子走进宫去。有心人把这一幕看到眼里，很快低声交流起来。

两位王子在客人到了六七成之后才出场。兄弟俩一个穿红一个着绿，并肩走进来的模样叫人艳羡不已。不止一个人注意到小殿下的变化，各自心中起了波澜。索尔自去和各国使节聊天，洛基则在和几位亲王打过招呼之后，径直走向了弗雷先生。

“好久不见，弗雷阁下。”小王子说，“您看起来真华贵。”

“总不能被华纳海姆的使臣比下去。”弗雷淡淡道，“离家在外，体面要紧。”

洛基隐约觉着这不是句简单的玩笑话。但他毕竟对华纳海姆不熟悉，一时也分辨不出弗雷到底有几分真意。这种时候他只能微笑。“您的体面从来不是靠衣服和珠宝撑起来。”

“您恭维得我哥哥要飘飘然了。”芙蕾雅轻声笑道。她向年轻的王子伸出手，“您这样的不谨慎。”她轻声责备道。

“倘若谨慎太过，那便不是我了。”小王子捧着夫人的手，嘴唇在后者手背上轻轻一碰，“我一直没有机会当面表达我对您的感激。这样的器重着实让我受宠若惊。”

芙蕾雅轻轻叹了口气。事已至此，她不能再挑剔。遑论以洛基如今的情形，她也没有多少好挑剔的。“一个人如果能像您这样幸运，那他必然值得任何人的垂青。”

小王子会意地眨眨眼睛。“既然得了您的青眼，那我要恳请您、代我求得赫诺斯小姐的原谅。今天我不能邀请她跳开场舞。但请她相信，我想要的舞伴只有她一个。”

他说得那样坦率，那样真诚，仿佛他面对的不是赫诺斯小姐的母亲，而是那位小姐本人。芙蕾雅难得睁圆了眼睛，而站在她身后不远处、耳力很好的赫诺斯小姐耳朵根都红了。

弗雷干咳了一声。“索尔殿下看了您好几眼了，殿下。我想也许他需要您的……帮助。”

洛基甚至都没往索尔那里看一眼就应了声“是”。他有礼貌地和芙蕾雅、弗雷道了别，又向两位小姐微微欠身，才自离去。葛尔塞密装作要和姐姐说悄悄话展开扇子、遮住自己和赫诺斯的脸。“他真可爱。”小姑娘说。

“这么厚颜无耻的胆大心细可真不多见，”弗雷评价道，“他好有趣。”

 

奥丁和弗丽嘉携手走进大厅，宴会正式开始。国王陛下致辞，两位王子站在他左边的台阶上，神色肃然。弗丽嘉的目光在他们三人身上环视而过，面上微微现出笑容。之后她看到了一位穿着墨金色滚绿边长裙的贵妇站在使者群里。那是迟到的霍尔海姆的使者。如果她猜的不错，此人应该是相当得海拉看重的心腹冈洛特[1]夫人。

这些年弗丽嘉和海拉一直通着书信。温柔的王后努力想让女儿的暴虐狂躁平息下来，可惜收效甚微。母亲只能从女儿稀疏的来信中慢慢梳理后者在霍尔海姆的生活状况，推测在遥远的埃琉德尼尔宫里年轻王后过得还算不错；然而这种程度的“不错”完全无法抵消海拉对奥丁的恨意。霍尔海姆的使者这次只怕是来者不善。

 

 

[1] 北欧神话中，死亡女神海拉的宫殿叫做埃琉德尼尔（Eliudnir），她的男仆叫“迟缓”（Ganglati），女仆叫“怠惰”（Ganglot）。此处取女仆名音译为冈洛特。


	18. 完结篇

庆典的最后几天，其他国家的使者陆续离开。贝莱斯特没能和奥丁就边境问题达成一致，约顿海姆使团因此暂时滞留王城。忙碌了很久的王宫终于稍微松懈下来。

国王有心改善和王后的关系，暗地里安排了一个小型宴会，庆祝二人共度二十七年的婚姻。要在金宫里瞒过弗丽嘉的眼睛做些什么当真不易，但托国王陛下有心努力、王后陛下装聋作哑的福，庆祝会的惊喜还是部分达成了。当着一众王子、公主、亲王、亲王夫人的面，奥丁陛下深情款款地感谢了王后陛下多年的陪伴和支持，隐晦地回忆了两人相恋时的甜蜜，其言辞之讲究、感情之诚挚，让两位王子大开眼界。

“您哪怕是学了父亲的一分，这会儿都该有继承人了。”洛基毫不留情地吐槽道。

“兄弟俩总得有个分工。”索尔回敬道，“您还向来喜欢吃独食。”

洛基意有所指地看看索尔胳膊上、大腿上的肌肉，似笑非笑回了句“谁说不是”。

眼见着兄弟俩又要起口角，奥丁突然向他俩看过来。那只仅剩的蓝眼睛显露凶光时吓人极了。就连索尔也忙不迭地住了嘴，乖乖朝着父母去了。更识时务的洛基跟在哥哥身后，脸上的笑温柔乖巧得能让石头开出花来。“母亲，”小王子忧伤地看着弗丽嘉，“我今天有一点伤心。”

“为什么？”弗丽嘉笑吟吟地问。

“这么多年来您在我眼里一直没变过，总是这样年轻优雅、美丽从容。但今天的一切都在提醒我，在我出生之前您已经陪伴父亲多年。”小王子轻声叹气，“您让我陷入了多么窘迫的困境：要么艳羡父亲，要么妒忌您——然而这两样对您儿子来说都不相宜呀。”

索尔瞥了眼父亲的脸色，决定保持沉默。至于那个小混蛋，反正母亲总会护着他，雷霆击穿了金宫的地板也碰不到他半根头发。识得眼色的宾客开始靠近，有人恭维王后的美貌和幸福，有人献上了备好的礼物，还有人努力和两位王子攀谈。可见阿斯加德王族不但颜值很高，在必要的时候脑子也都够好。

冈洛特夫人站在稍远一些的地方，闲闲地和身边的贵妇人有一搭没一搭地聊天。她原本早该和霍尔海姆使团一起离开，但弗丽嘉想念女儿，特意多留了她两天在身边说话。以她的身份这时候还不够格接近国王夫妇为中心的那个圈子，好在她有耐心，一直等到讨好王后的那波高潮过去了她才慢慢地、摇曳生姿地向着王后走去。

“尊敬的陛下，请允许我——”冈洛特夫人举起手里的盒子，“霍尔海姆王后要求我把这件礼物呈递给陛下。她衷心希望陛下您青春常驻，美满幸福。”

洛基小心观察着父亲。如果霍尔海姆王后意在挑衅，那她无疑是要失望了：奥丁听到海拉只提及了弗丽嘉的祝福时完全不为所动。国王陛下的眼睛是冷淡的，嘴唇是放松的。光看他的表情，几乎没人能意识到他刚刚听到了多年不见的长女的名字。与之形成对比的是弗丽嘉。母亲的眼睛是亮的，嘴唇微微翕动。男人和女人，国王和母亲，他们无法达成一致。

冈洛特夫人半跪在王后面前，把打开的盒子举过头顶。那里面是一个小小的、极为精美的冠冕。黄金镂刻的冠底镶嵌着一圈一般大小的珍珠，当中是一颗巨大的绿色宝石。

“海拉陛下说，这颗宝石是她十岁那年和您一起爬山时无意间得到的。您把原石送给了她，之后她一直带着它，从阿斯加德到霍尔海姆。直到今年，海拉陛下要求萨法塔夫海姆[1]最能干的铸金匠把它打磨出来，镶嵌到要送给您的王冠上。她希望在她不在您身边的时候，看到这颗宝石能让您想起她的好处。”

那时候我还没出生、或者刚出生。洛基想。和妈妈爬个山就能捡到这样的宝石真是太走运了。即便是在没有我的时间里，索尔也不是妈妈的心肝儿啊。他真可怜。

他得意洋洋地看向兄长。索尔完全看懂了洛基这一瞥里的挑衅，并且聪明地无视了它。兄弟俩这会儿都没有注意到，弗丽嘉并没有伸手接过冠冕。王后的眼睛里现出难以置信的恐惧和愤怒，指尖都在发抖。奥丁快步走向妻子。他看了海姆达尔一眼。金眼睛的情报头子立刻动起来。

“海拉陛下那时候还是个挺活泼的小姑娘。我记得她得到这块宝石炫耀了好久，无论大家怎么逗她她都不肯说是哪里得来的。”海尼尔亲王突然说，“那年初夏是我们婚后第一次回阿斯加德，亲爱的，我记得您还为此担心自己为陛下不喜。”

“您记得没错。”海尼尔亲王夫人柔声道，“这么一说我倒是想起来了，的确是有一座山那阵子挺出名的，说是山上产宝石，惹得不少人过去碰运气。沿途气候炎热，有人还在途中中暑丧了命呢。”

再迟钝的听众也要觉出不对来。众人的目光惊疑不定地看向冈洛特，又小心翼翼地转向弗丽嘉——它们被奥丁的睨视逼回来，再折返向洛基。小王子一时还没能反应过来，他的兄长已经拦在他身前。索尔·奥丁森微笑的时候像晴空下的海面，他一旦沉下脸来却让人觉得雷霆随时要劈到自己头顶上。

这会儿洛基眼白都红了。他的生日在四月。那座山位于北境，每年三四月才开始化冻。海拉大了他十岁。那时候的海拉根本不可能在三四月和即将临盆或者刚刚分娩的弗丽嘉去爬山。

海拉在撒谎！

这些人，在怀疑他母亲的清白！

愤怒和恐惧像一大块被硬生生塞进他胸膛的铅板，坠得他又痛又闷，头皮发蒙。小王子想要推开拦在身前的兄长。索尔没有让开。非但如此，他有力的手指几乎捏碎洛基的腕骨。“站在这里别动。”索尔命令道。

“那个女人在羞辱妈妈！”洛基低声咆哮道。

“她在暗示。”索尔的目光冰冷无情。他看起来和王座上那个奥丁像极了。

“我要去妈妈身边，我保证不会冲动。求你了，哥哥！”洛基哀求道。他眼睛里几乎要淌出泪水，但他一点儿也不在意。

索尔没有松开手。

弗丽嘉却伸出手去，把王冠从盒子里拿出来。她的手很稳。“难得她挂念我。这么多年这孩子也不曾回来看一眼，莫非她还怨恨她父亲叫她少小离家？”王后眼里含着泪水，“我快记不得她的样子，她却把十七八年前的事情记得如此清楚，还委托夫人您呈上礼物。”她按着冈洛特夫人的肩膀，“这太让人伤心了。告诉她，除非她本人亲自来到我面前，我将不会接受她任何礼物。告诉她，如果她还叫我‘母亲’，就让她本人、亲自到我面前，这样叫我。”她移开手指，“冈洛特夫人累了，盖娜、弗拉，搀她去花园里透透气。各位，别让一点插曲扫了兴，请继续跳舞吧。”

海尼尔亲王夫妇还想说些什么，但他们没能开口。海姆达尔本人站在亲王小姐身后，面无表情地看着他们。一直没什么表示的芙蕾雅忽而笑道：“一场好戏可不能胡乱收场。”她一步步走向海尼尔亲王，“殿下，从两边论亲戚我们都算得上亲近。来吧，让我们给陛下暖暖场子。”她握住亲王汗湿的手，几乎是强拖着他进了舞厅，“边角的冰盆放得太多，我都能看到您在冒凉气了。”她步态轻盈，手劲儿却不小。一路上海尼尔亲王甚至没机会朝着冈洛特夫人看上两眼。而那位完全失去行动能力的夫人也压根儿没有留意亲王。她只在擦过洛基身边的时候，深深的看了小王子一眼。那眼里的恶意都能淌出水来。

插在胸膛里的那块铅板落下来。洛基只觉得脚下的大地像是被突然抽走了似的，脚是虚的，五脏六腑都在上升。奥丁没有断然喝止。妈妈在转移视线。索尔不许他离开。芙蕾雅，芙蕾雅甚至再没看他一眼。

耳朵里咕噜咕噜的气泡声停止了。有什么在尖叫。接着是轻微的碎裂声。洛基用尽了全部的自制力坚持到庆祝会结束，才挺着肩膀往自己的宫殿走去。除了埃尔，他身边再无一人。

 

[1] 萨法塔夫海姆（Svartalgheim），北欧神话中地下的黑侏儒之家。侏儒是心灵手巧的金匠和银匠。他们收集地下的宝物和矿藏，也为诸神打造武器和首饰。


	19. 真相

王城的风向变了。

   金宫、闪电宫和芬撒里尔宫难得一致下了禁口令，王宫里暂时还看不出动向。但那些亲王、公主和王子的府邸却不见得十分买王宫的面子。没多久，冈洛特夫人在庆祝会上说过的话就传遍了上流社会。小王子的处境再次变得艰难起来。

这一次，索尔毫不犹豫地站在了弟弟这边。在一次无意的调笑间有人影射洛基出身不正，和此人颇有些交情的索尔立刻起身走人。拉不下面子的主人出言挽留，结果招来的是索尔的决斗要求。“我弟弟的名誉就是我的名誉，”王长子阴沉地说，“想要诋毁他的人得从我的尸体上踩过去。”

这次决斗轰动了王城。作为王位继承人，索尔鲜少在非私人事务上有鲜明的表态，这一次这样果决，显见得这不仅是他本人的意思，还得到了奥丁的支持。胆小的看客闭上了嘴，机灵的骑墙派不动声色。还有一些真正显赫的家族，干脆把大殿下的行为解释为“掩饰家丑”，暗地里议论得更厉害了。

处于风口浪尖的另一位关键人物弗丽嘉王后，此时的处境却远比大众想象得要好得多。奥丁有充分的理由相信妻子，而王后历来的好名声和好出身更给了她抵御流言的重甲。在处理冈洛特夫人事件的余波时，她尚有余力安抚小儿子。小王子在母亲面前强颜欢笑，暗地里却下定了决心要和冈洛特夫人聊一聊。他绝不相信后者离开大厅时的一瞥是无意间落到自己身上的。

同样焦头烂额的还有海尼尔亲王一家。在庆祝会上不声不响出了风头也出了恶气并没能解决一切问题。亲王小姐的婚事悬而未决。奥丁陛下眼下似乎还顾不上他们，但海尼尔却不信他的国王哥哥会就此放下。奥丁·包尔森也许真是个铁石心肠的国王，但他的确用那颗冰冷坚硬的心里所能有的全部温情爱着弗丽嘉。亲王夫人提议一家三口跟着即将离开的华纳海姆使团提前回国。“奥丁陛下不会想在此时与华纳海姆翻脸。那件事还没摆在台面上，做不得数。我父亲和使团团长有些交情，他应该会应下我们的请求。”海尼尔觉着妻子说的不错，当天就亲自去了使团驻地。如亲王夫人所料，团长很痛快地点了头。海尼尔心下稍定，立刻命人一路驱车回行。他等不及要把好消息告诉妻女。

然而他没能如愿。他在自家的客厅里见到了弗雷·尼奥尔德森。金发的华纳海姆王子坐在厅堂中央，见他进来只微微颔首。“国王陛下的马厩里也找不出这样的好马。”弗雷说，“小心啊，亲王殿下，国王的记恨是可怕的。”

海尼尔再迟钝也听得出弗雷的恶意。“您来做什么？”他激动地嚷道。

“我来看看我的堂侄女和她女儿。”弗雷淡淡道，“听说她们这两天就要回去华纳海姆。思乡病叫人这样痛苦，我能请您赏脸让她们多留几天么？”

海尼尔面色惨白。弗雷从不威胁。他通常都是做了再说。“我女儿在哪里？她什么都不知道！殿下！”亲王一步就冲到王子面前，抓住对方的衣领。他声音都发抖了。

“您最好期待她永远都不要知道。”王子说，掰开亲王的手指。他和芙蕾雅长得很像，只是他的美底色更冷，不带表情时尤显无情。“海尼尔殿下，我想知道冈洛特夫人用空头汇票换了您多少服务。”他从口袋里掏出信笺、在亲王鼻子底下展开，“说得越详细越好。”

 

金宫。

威利亲王和菲亲王站在自家的国王兄弟面前，脸色难看得都能滴下水来。最后是年长些的威利先开口。“您得给出令人信服的解释，陛下。”

奥丁有很多年没这么狼狈过。好容易冈洛特夫人在庆祝会上闹出的风波稍微平息，新的风暴又开始显形：几家跟奥丁不对付的大贵族在今天早上齐齐接到了神秘人投递的信件，里面是弗丽嘉不可能在十七年前的四月生下洛基的证据。阴影里的煽动者挖出了当初在山区营地服务的洗衣妇的后人，揭穿了弗丽嘉彼时并无身孕的秘密。那并不一定是真实的证据，但那些人原本也不需要真相。

“这是海拉……安排的么？”菲轻声问。

“我当初就应该体面地饿死她。”国王阴沉地说。

“王后陛下的清白必须放在首位。”威利瞪了弟弟一眼，转开话题，“洛基不会是海拉的最终目标。她想要动摇的是索尔的合法继承权，为了她自己，她非得保住王后陛下的合法地位不可。”

“你对海拉的期待未免太高了，兄弟。”奥丁抚摸着眼罩。他心烦意乱或下定决心的时候都会这么做。“她在示威。先是冈洛特，然后是信件和证据。她在告诉我，我的王城对她来说全部敞开。她做好了一切准备，来要回她的东西。什么是她的？”阿斯加德国王咆哮道，“她什么都没有！我给了她才是她的。否则她一文不值。”

威利和菲有经验地等了一会儿，估摸着奥丁稍微消了点火威利才继续问道：“为什么是从洛基开始？她在试探您的底线、还是对其他东西起了意？”他勇敢地承受了奥丁的逼视。“事关您王位的稳固，陛下。我不得不问。”

“她难得找了个最合适的试探对象。”奥丁慢慢说。他那只仅剩的蓝眼睛闪烁不定，但那显然和感情无关。

“您须得早做决定……无论结论是什么样的。”菲插嘴道。他也是小儿子。但当年战乱纷争，他曾跟着父亲兄长征战杀伐，收割过不少国土和人命。在需要勇气和决断的时候，菲亲王一点儿不含糊。

“明天有廷议。王室总管再按捺不住。告诉弗雷和提尔，开了头之后我不想再听到他叫嚷不休。”奥丁从王座上站起来，“退下吧，我的兄弟。事情会了结的。替我守好城池。”

 

芬撒里尔宫。

奥丁走进宫殿时，弗丽嘉正和索尔说话。母子俩身边的桌上摊开的是一沓文件。国王一眼就看出那是引起今早轩然大波的信件的抄本。

弗丽嘉脸色惨白，甚至不得不借着索尔的搀扶才能站直身体。“您做了决定。”她低声说。

“是。”国王说。他走到弗丽嘉身边，从索尔臂弯里抽出她的双手，握着它们半跪在妻子身前。“我很抱歉弗丽嘉。我非得这么做不可。”他堪堪抵抗住妻子绝望的眼神，又听得索尔问道：“您要做什么？”

奥丁抬起头去看他的儿子。索尔额头上有指甲划过的痕迹，脸色发白，眼睛却亮得怕人。他站在原处没动，又重复了一遍刚才的问题。“您要做什么？”

“洛基不是你弟弟。他是我从约顿海姆的战场上抱回来的孤儿。”奥丁按着弗丽嘉的肩膀，径直看向索尔。他在索尔脸上看出震惊、慌乱、惶恐和痛苦。他的妻子和儿子，真心实意地爱着那个绿眼睛小鬼，甚至也许比爱他本人更多。“我原本只是想让他在你母亲膝下长大。但现在有人知道了他的身世、还打算大做文章，我不得不提前公布内情。他仍然是你兄弟，如果你想那么叫他或者对待他。但我不得不收回之前赋予他的额外的特权。”

弗丽嘉在奥丁怀里爆出痛哭。她整个人瑟瑟发抖，抓着丈夫肩膀的手指因为用力太大指甲都翻过来。索尔从没见过母亲这样失态。

“这么对他不公平。”王子嚷道。他脑子里一片混乱，只有这个念头是清晰的。“他没有做错任何事，不该承担这样的后果。”

“当初的确是我头脑发热。”奥丁冷淡地说，“我可以认错，但国王不能。我很抱歉，儿子。我无能为力。”

 

斯科尔奇看到洛基时整个人都呆住。这位处在暴风眼里的王子殿下面色如常，开口前甚至还朝他微笑了一下。“我没有时间寒暄，斯科尔奇先生。”洛基轻声说，“我不喜欢胡乱攀咬，但倘若我有心这么做，您一定会死在我前面。”

中年贵族连着咽了几口唾沫。“您这时候来见我并不明智。”

“所以您越发没胆子叫破我的行踪。”王子说，“我要见冈洛特夫人。”

“国王陛下下了命令，除非他亲自允许，否则任何人不得见那位夫人。”

“他还下过命令确定我哥哥继承人的身份。您和您的主人找上我的时候可一点儿没怕过。”洛基淡淡道，“您有办法避开我母亲的耳目进入夏宫，我不信您没办法让我如愿。我时间有限，斯科尔奇先生。痛快点，或者我们可以立刻就去见海姆达尔先生。”

斯科尔奇不聪明，更没有足够的毅力去忠于自己的不忠。他面色青白不定，犹豫再三，到底还是走了出去。不到一刻钟，他再次来到小王子面前，带着后者径直走进了一间小小的会客室。一身黑衣的冈洛特夫人正垂头坐在长椅上。听到动静，她慢慢抬起头。

“我等了您很久，殿下。”


	20. 坠落

洛基在距离冈洛特夫人不到一呎的地方停下脚步。为了看清他的表情，冈洛特夫人不得不仰起头。年轻的王子和她的主人很像，一样的乌发碧眼，一样有一双疯狂躁动的眼睛。看着他，冈洛特夫人完全能想象出多年前的海拉公主是什么模样。

“我不曾想过要在这样的场合下见到海拉姊姊的人。她总是出人意料。”洛基轻声说，“她想对我说些什么？”

“陛下说您不该被蒙在鼓里。假象不值得留恋。”

   王子短促地笑了一下。他的绿眼睛闪烁不定，像两只颤巍巍的蜡烛。“她哪里来的勇气替我做这种决定？”

冈洛特夫人看了他一会儿：“有机会您可以当面问她。您真想把时间浪费在廉价的质问上么？”

“您会告诉我事实么？”洛基的嘴唇和声音都是稳的，只有睫毛微微颤动。冈洛特夫人判断不出他是心如死灰还是佯装镇定。但那些细小的差别对她主人想要的结果并无影响。“我会。”她说，“这是我来阿斯加德的主要目的。”

“我的耳朵在等您吩咐。”

冈洛特夫人很痛快地给了回应。

“照着阿斯加德王室的规矩，王子公主们须得在宫里出生，有御医见证，由大主教亲自签发出生文件。海拉陛下和索尔·奥丁森殿下都是在金宫诞生，至今他们的出生文件还保留在王室档案馆。只有您不一样。在您出生前差不多一年，阿斯加德和约顿海姆的战争即将结束，奥丁陛下在一次战役中失去了右眼，伤势很重。王后陛下当即把国事委派给巴德尔先生，直接奔赴毗邻约顿海姆的山地营区。她在那里照料了奥丁陛下很久，直至后者康复。后来就传出王后陛下有了身孕的消息。因为战事吃紧，国内也有小股叛乱，国王陛下不放心她独自回程，遂将她留在山地营区，派了瓦尔基里家族的心腹保护她。一直到战争结束，两位陛下才带了您回阿斯加德。当地的主教签发了您的出生证明。它应该也在王室档案馆。”

“机缘巧合，海拉陛下见着了当初在营地山区服务过的洗衣妇的女儿。她记得她母亲隐约提到过王后在孕期的反应有些不寻常，还在浆洗的贴身衣物上发现过小块的血迹。但那妇人人轻言微，并不曾跟任何人提起。这却让陛下记起了少年时的事情。她因为想念母亲，曾经在十七年前的四月去营地探望过弗丽嘉陛下。陛下当时有些郁郁寡欢，见了她很高兴，还让她去看了您。之后海拉陛下建议去爬山，弗丽嘉陛下有些心不在焉，但还是同意了。直到这些年，海拉陛下才觉出当时的种种异样。”

虽说看到今早那些信件的抄本就有了准备，虽说一再告诫自己冈洛特夫人吐露的未必就是实情，洛基还是感觉到一阵迟缓的疼痛。那就像是把手贴在冰上、或者放进滚烫的水里，最初能觉察的不过是麻木的刺痛，然后才是炸裂般的、沿着肢体爬升的剧烈的痛苦。他的胸口被无法分辨的情绪涨满了，却无论如何也吐不出来。它凝结到胃里，又变成贪婪的蛇，一点一点从里面啃食出来，盲目的寻找着能剖开肚腹的方向。他的内脏被撕咬成一片一片，鲜血淋漓。

“我不是母亲的儿子。”洛基小声说。他的声音颤抖得不成样子，眼里一片潮湿。他甚至没有用问句。

“您不可能是。”铁石心肠的冈洛特夫人说，“时间对不上。”她几乎是怜悯地看向脸色惨白的王子，“您更应该担心的，难道不该是您到底是不是奥丁陛下的儿子么？”

“够了！”

冈洛特夫人微微地笑起来。“您来得这样迟，陛下，竟有其他事情比王室血脉更重要？”

洛基牙齿咯咯作响。一只有力的手从身后抓住了他的脖子。那不是索尔——即便在最愤怒的时候索尔也不会忘记控制力道——那是他父亲的手，粗糙、强壮、不容违抗。这只手的主人把他拽到一边，然后他看到了他父亲的脸。奥丁微眯着眼睛，鼻子周围的纹路稍稍收紧。倘若更了解这位君王的弗丽嘉或者索尔在场，他们会告诉洛基千万不要在此时招惹他父亲：奥丁已经动了真火。

“去金宫等着我，我有话对你说。”奥丁命令道。

洛基没有动。  
   “我不想再说第二遍。”国王看向小儿子。洛基悚然。他最后看了冈洛特夫人一眼——有一瞬间他觉得自己大概是再看不到她了——转身离开了这里。

斯科尔奇站在门外，两股战战，面如土色，整片前襟都湿透了。

 

奥丁回到金宫，洛基正背对着他看向窗外。金宫在整个王宫的最高处，透过窗户能看到半个王城。往日里听到父亲的脚步声洛基便要忙不迭地起身肃立，这会儿他却并不即刻转回来。

“你违抗了我的命令，洛基。”

“我知道。我会接受您的惩罚。”王子说。他转过身体，很浅地笑了一下。他的眼睛微微发红。弗丽嘉在要哭的时候总会先笑一下。洛基很像她。奥丁的那颗老心微微动了一下，但那完全没有妨碍国王继续说下去。“我以为你会先来问我本人而不是冈洛特夫人。”

“我只怕您不管说什么我都会信。”王子轻声说。他微微压着眼皮，肩膀往前收紧，藏在袖口花边里的手攥成了拳头。过了好一会儿他才鼓足勇气抬眼看向国王，“您现在想要跟我说了么？”

“是的。或许我应该更早些和你谈。”奥丁停在离洛基三四米的位置，那是公众人物喜欢保持的与观众的距离。“你不是我和弗丽嘉的儿子。”

他看到洛基脸上的肌肉不受控制地抽动起来。这是他第一次看到洛基如此失态。“那么我是谁？”他听到年轻人嘶哑的、发抖的声音。那双潮湿的绿眼睛活像是巉岩上积年的青苔。奥丁忍不住想，我怎么会以为能把他一直藏在王宫里、扮作我的儿子？

“我在约顿海姆的神庙里发现了你。奄奄一息，声嘶力竭，只有胸口还有一团热气。把你留在那儿你必然是活不了的。于是我把你带回了山地营区。弗丽嘉喜欢你，央求我要亲自抚养你，我答应了她。”

“所以我是个孤儿，”洛基喃喃道，“我和你们一点儿关系也没有。”他眼睛睁得很大，很快眼白就红了。但他硬撑着没眨眼，于是积了满眶的泪水就那么直直地顺着脸颊滴下来。

洛基从小就爱哭，各种哭法都擅长。但他向来是不敢在奥丁面前掉眼泪的。除非是表现在弗丽嘉身上，否则奥丁·包尔森一点儿也看不上多愁善感、敏感多思、柔软感性这些东西。但这会儿洛基一点儿也没想到要在乎国王。他的脑子像个巨大的驿站。轰鸣的思绪来往得那样快，简直要把他的脑浆煮沸了。在那股腾起的雾气里，淹没在更深的某处，有些东西是冰冷的、平静的。他从来没有像此刻那样清醒地意识到，他从来就不是一个奥丁森。

“为什么？”洛基听到自己问。他脸上留着泪痕，嘴唇和鼻子里却是凉的。“您不是那种会随便把战场上捡来的孤儿交给妻子抚养、还给了他姓氏的人。我是谁，陛下？”

奥丁盯着那双充血的眼睛。它们在黑发青年雪白皮肤的映衬下显出冷血动物的那种兽性，又湿又滑，让人恐惧。国王垂下眼皮，掩饰住一晃而过的厌恶。“我不知道。”

“那么或许我该换个问法——为什么？您为什么要带我回来？”答案呼之欲出，但洛基仍然想要从奥丁嘴里听到答案。很多年之后想到这一幕，洛基仍然有为当时的自己落泪的冲动。多么愚蠢，又多么卑微，居然妄图从施暴者的确认里寻找安慰。

奥丁没有如以往那样让他失望。“我在你的襁褓里发现了一份文件，上面盖了印，证明你有部分权力分享约顿海姆的王位。我不知道是谁写下的文件，当然那也并不重要。但印章是真的。我承认那很有吸引力。”

“空中的王位并不足以让您大发慈悲、允许我叫了您那么多年‘父亲’。您想要的更多。”洛基微笑道。倘若奥丁细心一些，是能听到他牙齿打颤的。

“没错。所以我安排了你和海尼尔亲王之女的婚事。那安排并不糟糕。你得以位享亲王，而通过你和你的后人，约顿海姆和阿斯加德也许能联合起来。”

“您为我考虑得这样周全！芙蕾雅夫人知道您的安排么？如果她晓得还能把华纳海姆牵扯到这样得利的分红里，只怕能和奥德亲王做好一辈子的夫妻。”洛基笑得上气不接下气，直到喉咙沁出血来。“妈妈知道么？”他断断续续地问，回光返照似的红光一点点从他面上褪下去，“告诉我啊！！”

“她不知道。”


	21. 金丝鸟与冷画屏

这阵子芙蕾雅夫人的脸就没晴过。即便是弗雷送了消息来，说苏尔特尔那桩公案了结了，也只博得她片刻展颜。华纳海姆王子看了妹妹一会儿，问道：“您要去和王后陛下谈退婚么？”

“哪里有退婚？”芙蕾雅冷笑道，“赫诺斯的结婚对象是阿斯加德的三殿下。如今有没有这个人还是两说呢。”她看向兄长，“那位‘殿下’，他到底是私生子还是……更不堪的身份？”

弗雷挑了挑眉毛。“您对我也未免太有信心了。王室阴私，我是从来能不沾手就不沾手的。”

芙蕾雅有礼貌地微笑了一两下，表示“我一点儿也不相信”。但她并不说出口，转而问道：“海拉陛下怎么偏偏挑了这么个场合发难？若是意在夺位，却也未免太过莽撞。”

“那位陛下聪明冷静，行事果断，从不肯浪费半点精力。”弗雷说，“也许她是知道了天大的秘密，耐不住诱惑才出手得这样快。”

芙蕾雅两条漂亮得跟画出来似的眉毛挑起来。“您对冈洛特夫人的评价如此高么？”

“忠心、聪明又勇敢的部下简直比白老虎还稀罕。海拉陛下肯叫这样的心腹冒险，必然是有了算计。”弗雷挑眉毛的样子和芙蕾雅像极了，“等着瞧吧，她还有后手。”

“那么我恐怕不得不绕回最初的问题。她为什么一直指向洛基殿下？如果是为了质疑继承权的合法性，她的目标应该是王长子，完全犯不着把弗丽嘉陛下也扯进来。那是额外的牺牲。”

“您在怀疑我对赫诺斯的感情么？”

“不，我深信您爱我的孩子如同您爱我。但您分给洛基殿下的注意力太多了，太多了，我的哥哥。您这样自私自利、毫无心肝，我可不会相信您关照他仅仅是一时兴起。”

弗雷笑起来。他笑得很少，但一笑惊艳。芙蕾雅见了却捂住额头呻吟。“行了，您不愿意说就别说了。您想去散散心么？又或者想尝尝我新得的美酒？我随时听您吩咐。”

这位了不得的兄长正待嘲笑妹妹两句，突然见着妹妹的心腹侍女走进来。她向兄妹俩行了礼，把一封打着火漆的信递给主人。“是上次那件事的回话。”侍女含糊地说。芙蕾雅眼睛微张——她独自对着弗雷时向来不太加掩饰——接过信便示意侍女去门外候着。原本打算告辞的弗雷复又坐了回去。“是王室档案馆的后续消息？”

“是。”芙蕾雅拆开信纸，扫了两眼，嘴角慢慢压下去。“我活该为自己的傲慢受到惩罚。”她看向弗雷的目光带着冰冷的怒意，“我不该抱怨您关注得太多，却该担心自己留意得太少了。”

弗雷从妹妹手里抽出信纸。他看得很快，看完之后的反应更快。“我要见您的线人。在我给您答案之前，不要轻举妄动。”

华纳海姆公主的眼睛跟风暴前的大海一般平静。“您用哪一重身份向我保证？”

“当然是兄长的身份。”弗雷捏了一下妹妹的下巴，“弗雷·尼奥尔德森不仅是在向您保证，他也要您的保证，公主殿下。我从不曾因为在金宫的王廷久留而忘却自己的出身。”

“您的时间并不多。”芙蕾雅轻声说。

“有时候一秒钟足以救三个人的性命。”弗雷站直了身体，“我来不及等葛尔塞密回来。告诉她我还记得早先的许诺，今年冬天我会带她去埃尔夫海姆[1]看精灵大游行。”

“她会高兴得飘起来。埃尔夫海姆是个好地方。”芙蕾雅淡淡道。她拉铃叫来守在门外的侍女，吩咐后者亲自送弗雷出去，兄妹俩就此道别。

华纳海姆王子在奥德亲王府门口上了马车，走出半里路他又吩咐车夫换另一条道驶回原处。放下窗帘之后，他才轻声地责备道：“您太不谨慎了。”

 

洛基的宫殿离闪电宫很近。但因为小王子喜静，能干的仆人硬是在接近王宫中心的地方布置出一片静谧之地。如今洛基要养病，这里便越发冷清。索尔一路走来也没见着几个人，但被窥视的感觉挥之不去，让他阴郁的心情越发糟糕。

弗丽嘉原本说要和长子一起来探望洛基，但她还没走出芬撒里尔宫又折了回去。她和洛基的联系如此紧密，后者的痛苦几乎能顺着宫墙穿透她的身体。她想要见他，却又怕要见他。光是想象洛基会用什么样的目光看着她、会用什么样的口吻称呼她，勇敢坚强的弗丽嘉就要喘不过气来。她啰啰嗦嗦叮嘱了索尔很久，话犹未尽又把索尔推出了门。“替我好好看看他，”弗丽嘉轻声说，“好好看看他。如果他需要我，我就在这里。”

索尔搂住母亲。上一次弗丽嘉这样瑟瑟发抖也是因为洛基，而那时她不过是觉得自己不该擅自安排洛基的婚事。整件事情里，他的母亲同样是受害者。“您想要他怎么样？”

“我并不知道他想要怎么样。你的弟弟那样聪明，又把自尊看得比性命还重要。”弗丽嘉喃喃道。

“他并不是因为姓奥丁森才成为我的兄弟。”索尔说，“我叫他‘弟弟’是因为他是您的儿子。”

“你父亲要放弃他，我知道。”弗丽嘉含泪的模样让索尔想起庆祝会那天的洛基。他花了很长时间才接受父母一起欺骗了他的事实，但整个过程中他并没有花太多时间去考虑“洛基”和“弟弟”这两个词之间的区别。那就像骤然发现养了很久的宠物原来并不是自己以为的品种，但那又有什么关系？

“那是父亲的决定，不是我们的。”索尔柔声安慰道。

弗丽嘉似乎还想说些什么，但到底没有开口。一直要到很久以后，索尔才意识到母亲在那时候已经预见到所有的事情都会不可挽回地走向预定的结局。以她的个性居然并没有阻止索尔去对抗奥丁，足见得她对洛基的感情——只可惜彼时洛基根本拒绝相信。

思量间索尔已经走到洛基的宫殿。范达尔和霍根守在紧闭的大门前面，见了他便躬身行礼。索尔微一打量就知道他俩跟人动过手。这并不让人意外。早先的廷议中王室总管极力要求维护王室血脉的清白。若非弗雷引开话题，只怕就有人要血溅当场。那些家族历史远比阿斯加德的存在更悠久的大贵族世家对血脉有着古怪的、近乎偏执的坚持。洛基曾经嘲笑说：“这些人就跟老迈的舌头似的失去了分辨能力，不得不依赖血统鉴别优劣——活像是年纪都活到马或者狗身上了。”他们便是对奥丁甚或包尔本人都不太瞧得上，遑论是对洛基。

“要加派人手么？”索尔问道。

范达尔摇头。“太张扬了，殿下。”他微微蹙眉，没再说什么。索尔却明白他的意思。能把爪子伸到洛基宫门口，这事情或多或少是有人纵容。弗丽嘉的猜测不错，奥丁在对他们坦白洛基身世的那一刻起就放弃了为父者的义务，甚至不怎么掩饰要用这只喜鹊窝里的小斑鸠引出虎视眈眈的黄雀的意图。范达尔和霍根在这个节骨眼上选择站在他这一边，真是需要非凡的勇气。换做是沃斯塔格，索尔会感激他的忠诚和牺牲；但对着这两位骑士，年轻的王子只轻声地说了句“有劳”。两双友好的眼睛转过去，仿佛那样就能立刻把自己变成聋子和哑巴。王子背对他们抬起了胳膊，在门上敲了两下。“开门，洛基。我要见你。”

应门的是埃尔。洛基没有把她遣回芬撒里尔，也并没有迁怒于她。侍女行了礼，默不作声地领着索尔往起居室走。一路上索尔再没见着其他仆人。“他们去哪儿了？”王子问道。

“殿下怕吵，只留了我在身边伺候。有事我会吩咐下去。”

洛基的宫殿并不大，言谈间他们已经来到起居室门外。埃尔敲了门，稍等了一会儿才侧过身让索尔走进去，之后又悄无声息地从外面把门关上。

洛基坐在背光的地方，强烈的阳光给他周身打了一圈光晕，让索尔只看得见他惨白脸上那一双绿得过分的眼睛。他姿势随意，看起来却像是一条吸足了水又放在太阳底下暴晒过的皮鞭，绷得几乎要裂开了。“殿下，”他温柔地、低沉地说，“恕我有伤在身，行不得礼。”

索尔这才注意到他袖口上露出的一点白布边儿，不由皱起了眉：“伤得重么？”

“还好。您的骑士们很能干。”洛基的音调和表情都是淡淡的，“我猜派人来的蠢货已经受到了足够的教训？如果还不够，我很乐意再配合一次，只是担心下次恐怕无法全情出演。”

“没有人要你全情出演——”

“就像也没有人要我配合演出？”黑发青年微笑道，“说真的，殿下，这几天我寻思了很久，突然意识到我的人生并没有那么糟糕。虽说把我像一件东西似的从约顿海姆的神庙带到阿斯加德的金宫时并没有人意识到需要询问我本人的意愿——唔，那时候我还是‘它’，一团傻乎乎任人摆布的肉——可我到底扮演的是王子而不是乞丐。谁知道命运之前给了我什么样的安排。”他稍微咬了下手指——从幼年起洛基就非常会用各种小动作讨人喜欢，以至于成年时都舍不得放弃这样趁手的武器——又接着说下去，“也许我天生就是个戏子。在知道你们陪着我演了这么多年之后我沾沾自喜——”

“够了，洛基！”

“只有训斥而不给解释，这真不像您的性情。您理亏了，殿下。只有理亏您是不会来这里的。”洛基微眯着眼睛，“您来做什么？或者是您指望我还能做些什么？”

他只有表情还是过去的。弗丽嘉猜得不错，她不会知道现在这个洛基想要怎么样。但索尔远比弗丽嘉专横和直白。“收起你的试探，兄弟。留下来，你还是阿斯加德的王子。”

“您不是我的兄长！”洛基的声音骤然拔高，“殿下，除非您坐上王位，您没资格对我的身份指手画脚。留下来——”他尖刻地笑起来，“您以为阿斯加德的王子之位是扔进笼子里的肉么？”

“妈妈也不是你妈妈了么？”

洛基活像是被人劈头浇了一桶冷水似的打了个哆嗦。他握紧了双手，袖口的白布边上现出血色，他连睫毛都没动一下。“她不是。”

他完全不知道自己快要哭出来了。

索尔突然就没了交谈的兴致。他转身离开了起居室，把洛基一人留在那里。埃尔仍然守在门口。他干巴巴地交代她过一会儿进去给洛基处理伤口，侍女应下来。

宫殿里满室阳光，冷得怕人。

 

 

[1] 埃尔夫海姆（Alf-heim），北欧神话中空中的精灵之家。


	22. 微光

霍尔海姆使者冈洛特夫人一病不起，国王陛下不得不召集王城里的名医挨个给她诊断。为了方便照顾她，弗丽嘉王后特地圈出一处宫殿，供她专人使用。来来往往的医生和轮番到访的霍尔海姆使团成员让这里热闹得像个蜂巢。

王室总管引出的乱子暂时告一段落。奥丁父子之间达成了短期协议。国王爹对王长子执意保住幼弟的行为装聋作哑，海姆达尔索性派出了雾尼去接管洛基宫外的安防。但索尔和弗丽嘉都清楚，来之不易的安宁不会持续太久。海拉看中了猎物绝不会中途收手，她引而不发大多为了一击必中。

索尔没有告诉弗丽嘉那天洛基说了些什么，但他猜弗丽嘉也许全然知晓。只要她愿意，王宫里没有什么能逃过她的耳目。但眼下索尔还顾不上宽慰母亲。光是试图猜测海拉下一步的行动已经足够他殚精竭虑。范达尔隐晦地示意他要么跟奥丁打听清楚洛基身世的细节，要么继续和洛基谈谈。“小殿下心思细腻。他之前单独和冈洛特夫人谈过一次，也许能看出些什么也说不定。”

索尔盯了骑士好一会儿。“我不知道你们这样相熟。”

这次范达尔没有顾左右而言他。“洛基殿下并不难相处。”他小心地说。

索尔微微苦笑。仿佛是一夜之间，人人都比他更了解他的兄弟。这滋味不好受。“替我看好他。”

范达尔应了。他猜测索尔大概是要先去国王那里碰碰运气，而且运气不会太好。想到洛基的处境，金发骑士不由微微叹息。霍根暗示过“倘若你想单独去见三殿下，我可以配合”，范达尔拒绝了前者的好意——他是最好的那一类世家子弟，格外聪明薄情，偏偏却在边境与不为国王所喜的小王子倾盖如故。但越是如此，越不敢相见——他对整件事情的原委并不十分清楚，但凭着在约顿海姆的交情，他想洛基这会儿应该在下着什么决心，而且谁也不想见。“我也许再也看不到他大笑的样子。”骑士有些伤感地暗忖。

隔两天范达尔就在索尔脸上看出后者和奥丁的谈判大约是不欢而散。倒霉的王长子这一遭是替王后给洛基送来食物、药品和衣物。厚重的宫门没能阻隔兄弟俩高声对吼的动静，没一会儿索尔就怒冲冲摔门而出。霍根继续把自己整成木头桩子，范达尔面上不显，心中却生出疑虑来。这天夜里他耳目灵通的父亲想法子给他送了信，说去探望冈洛特夫人的使团成员里有人生了异动，叫他务必小心。范达尔思量再三，到底下了决心，打算第二天要单独和洛基见上一面。

此时那位让骑士牵肠挂肚的对象却在自己宫里迎来了意想不到的访客。见着亲自引那人进来的索尔悄无声息地离开，洛基心里已经猜出了三五分。待到那人揭开遮住半张脸的兜帽、露出真容，他还是忍不住小小叫了一声 “奥德森小姐”。

年轻姑娘屈膝行礼，轻声问道：“这么冒昧来打扰您真是抱歉。我给您添麻烦了么？”

“不会。”洛基答得很快。埃尔被索尔留在了门外，他手边连端茶倒水的人都没有。他微微苦笑道：“我恐怕没法给予您合乎身份的招待。”

“我来这里既不是为了茶水点心，也不是为了听您的外交辞令。”赫诺斯·奥德森微微抬起头。洛基印象里的她羞怯机敏，这会儿他看到的却是个目光如火、神情固执得近乎专横的年轻女人。洛基忍不住要想，她也许是违背了芙蕾雅的意愿、私自强求来这次见面。

“那么您来这冷宫是为了向我亲自宣判么？”他冷淡地回应道。

“我只看到在阿斯加德的国王宣判之前，您已经对自己判了罪。”赫诺斯说。她眼白发红，嘴唇微微发抖，面上的线条还是稳的。“整件事情，无论真相如何，您完全是无辜地受了亏待。没有人问过您的感受，正如也没有人会来问我。”她握紧了手指，“当初妈妈和王后陛下安排我们的婚姻时同样没有问过我，那时我只是庆幸。能够在有限的选择里恰好遇到自己喜欢的人需要怎样的运气！舞会前您对我说的那番话，我因为太期待太害怕几乎没能听清。葛尔塞密后来不得不一遍又一遍向我复述，直到我开始妒忌她居然也听到您亲口这样说话。”年轻姑娘轻轻吸了口气，“我以为那样的机会还有很多，不曾想那居然是最后一次。如果知道，我绝不会躲到扇子后面。”

洛基微微睁大眼睛。他万没想到赫诺斯居然说出这样一番话来。这一路行来她未必躲得开有心人的耳目。倘若被人听去了半句，她唯有身败名裂。

“您脸色这样难看——”他才提高声音，却被赫诺斯按住了手。触手之处的皮肤又湿又冷，她指尖碰到的地方却像是生起了火。年轻姑娘倔强的、慢慢地摇着头，“再不说出来就没有机会了。我知道——”眼泪顺着她的睫毛直直坠下来，她强行控制着音调，“没有人问过我，要不要结束婚约。即便我再怎么不情愿，再怎么哀求反抗，结果并不会有不同。我忍不住要想，您面对的处境比我更难，您得比我痛苦多少倍啊……我非得来见您不可。”

“多么地发痴哟——”黑发青年柔声道。他轻轻触摸着赫诺斯的睫毛，小心地抿掉上面的泪珠。“您这样的姑娘，每一滴眼泪都比珍珠更珍贵。不要再哭了。”

赫诺斯胡乱点着头。她并不是为了哭给他看才特地来这么一遭。芙蕾雅的女儿比谁都清楚，因为软弱而流出的眼泪不能解决任何问题。

“知道有人爱着我真让我高兴。”洛基微笑道，“命运女神把最好的一切摊开放在我面前，一一展示，然后告诉我，‘这些都不是你的’。但我仍然要感激她，让我见过最好的一面。”他温柔地看向年轻姑娘，压低了声音。“如果我的身体和我的意志一样自由，我会多么乐意成为您的，就像您乐意成为我的。但现在，回去吧，赫诺斯。您不能把自己继续置于险境。”

赫诺斯盯着洛基，就像要用眼睛一口一口把他吃下去。她伸出双手。“您还没有给您的未婚妻一个拥抱。一次也没有。”

洛基握住她的手腕，然后是肩膀，小心地把她拥进怀里。“再见了。”他说。

 

索尔一直把年轻姑娘送到她来时的地方。已经有人在那里候着她，暗色的号衣边角掀起时能看到隐约的纹章。见了赫诺斯和索尔，那人躬身行礼，却并不走过来。赫诺斯向索尔行了礼，轻声说：“给您添了这么多麻烦真是太过意不去。”

王长子这会儿对这将来可能时的弟媳倒是多了几分好感。“我很感激您能专门来这一趟。宫里很安全，路上请务必小心。”

“您实在体贴。”年轻姑娘说，“我这就告辞了，殿下。”她拉上兜帽，快步走向马车。穿着号衣的人拉开车门，又迅速阖上。开合之间索尔仿佛看到了马车一角里金色的衣衫。但他不肯在这上面花功夫，便也懒得过问。马车很快没入夜色。王长子在原地站了很久，直到霍根提醒他该走了他才回过神来。“我居然有些羡慕洛基了。”索尔轻声说，“不止是妈妈一直想把最好的给他。”

霍根一言不发。

此时在远去的马车里同样一片寂静。

过了很久，芙蕾雅才冷淡地开口。“您知道自己到底做了什么吗？”

“我知道。”赫诺斯说。少女的稚气永远地从她脸上消失了。她看向母亲的目光镇定坚强，那让芙蕾雅仿佛是看到了又一个自己。“我跟自己道别了，母亲。”

一瞬间怒火烟消云散。芙蕾雅把女儿的脑袋摁到自己肩上。很快那里一片潮湿。赫诺斯揪着母亲的衣角，痛哭失声。


	23. 朔风

  * **第二十三章 朔风[1]**



   霍尔海姆使团的异动并没有立刻引发后续影响。索尔几乎在等待里失尽耐心，和洛基相处时便免不了露出痕迹。换做过去的小王子就要百般嘲笑哥哥养气功夫不到家，活像是屁股上生出了蜥蜴尾巴。如今的这一位却只是冷眼看着，完全没有开口的意思。在上次和索尔大吵一架之后，洛基失去了和昔日兄长交流的兴致。索尔还记得当初父亲命令自己去修道院接海拉回宫，彼时看守大公主的是一位核桃干似的中年修女。洛基现在的神气很像她，惫怠至极，松散成一撮烟灰，眼睛和脑子都是空荡荡的。

   那真叫人害怕。

索尔并不太在乎血缘关系——王室子弟最晓得任凭什么合法性都归自己书写——但他却并没有料到，正是在最亲密的联系完全被否定之后，他才肯定自己挺喜欢洛基。那个哭唧唧的小泪包是他幼年的反光，正如同今天这个坏嘴巴硬脾气的小混蛋是他青春的证明。洛基永远不会成为他的肋骨，但很可能已经是他的皮肤。

他的皮肤突然说“想出去走走”，索尔当然只觉得欣喜。“我叫人给你拿身衣服。”他记得这是第二次或者第三次见着洛基穿这件绿袍子。

“不用了。 ”洛基笨手笨脚地把长长了些的头发绑成一束，“宫里没有适合我的衣服。”

索尔默然。弗丽嘉送来的衣物都是洛基爱穿的样式。只是宫里的织物自有规制，供给王子们的衣料总少不得带着阿萨王室纹章的暗纹。洛基身上那件常服除了料子过分考究些，与普通富家子弟穿的倒是并无多大区别。

“您要亲自陪着我去么？”洛基问道，索尔听惯的拖长的尾音、上扬的音调荡然无存。王长子没来由地怀念他过去的语调——那仿佛是一只拉长身体的猫，慵懒又傲慢，最微妙的动作也能显出十足的挑衅。

“是。”他说。

“那也好。”

索尔明白洛基的意思：有自己作陪，便不需要也不合适再叫旁人看着。他们的关系远了，但他却比任何时候都更了解他兄弟。

洛基已经站起身，径直朝着大门走去。索尔跟在他身后。埃尔为他们打开了宫门，但并不跟上来。弗丽嘉的眼睛在看向她钟爱的孩子时永远留着最适当的分寸。洛基偏过头，很轻很快地说了声“辛苦你了”。埃尔行了半礼才轻声劝说道：“现在天黑得早，您加件披风吧。”

洛基笑着道了声“不妨事”，再不停留。他步出宫门时全身披挂的范达尔率先躬身行礼。洛基瞥他一眼，哂笑道：“您的腿可是好全了？”

“有劳您惦念。全好了。”范达尔说。

“那敢情好。”洛基又看向腰背挺直的霍根。这次他只稍微眯了下眼睛，却不多说什么。一时他和索尔去得远了，霍根才道：“小殿下有些不一样。”

“可不得不一样。”范达尔苦笑道。他到底不曾有机会私下和洛基见上一面。以他父亲的能耐也不过探听到仿佛某天夜里有人单独见过洛基，之后洛基寝宫外围的守卫便又加强了，他再无机会成行。

此时兄弟二人已经行至王宫后片的花园。童年时他们俩在这里上天下地，折腾得鸡飞狗跳，为此没少挨揍。后来索尔被奥丁直接扔进了军营，洛基也开始修身养性，一头扎进了图书馆里，花园里的动植物才得以益寿延年、欣欣向荣。洛基在被他们祸害过很多次依然枝繁叶茂的一棵大树底下停住脚。“每年冬天我都觉得它一定活不到开春，”洛基抚摸着粗糙的树皮，“但它年年都不肯让我如愿。”

“它不是平白叫做‘伊格德拉修’[2]。这个品种很顽强。”

“那我该挑个好日子给它浇开水看看。”不待索尔回答，洛基又接着说道，“您向来坦荡，为什么不肯直接和我谈谈您想要谈的话题？”

索尔只稍微犹豫了片刻，反问道：“你做好准备了么？”

“该来的总要来。”洛基双手抱胸，眼皮微垂，声音冷淡，“开口的人是您，还不算太糟。”

“我希望你留在金宫。”

洛基惊讶地抬起眼睛。“我以为您想要知道的是冈洛特夫人或者国王陛下单独对我说了什么。”他假笑道。

“那都是过去的事，已经不重要了。”

“果真是国王气度。”洛基轻声说。他的眼睛里显出真正的歆羡。从来没有那一刻像现在这样让他清楚地意识到自己和索尔的区别。“您希望我以什么样的身份留下来，殿下？”

“你留下来，便依然是王后的儿子，我的兄弟。”

“您的暗示可真危险呐。”洛基嘴唇微微扭曲，“容我冒昧，王室总管他死透了么？”

“他正在死去。”

洛基轻轻地“啊”了一声。索尔以为他会再自嘲两句，可是他没有。“我出发去约顿海姆之前，我们吵过一架。您嘲笑我说，‘你不喜欢他们，为什么不叫他们低头？’我为此羞愧了很久。现在这羞愧证明是不必要的。我的确没有让他们低头的资格。以前没有，以后也不会有。”

索尔皱起了眉。洛基摇着头按住他的肩膀。“您对奥丁陛下的信心叫我吃惊。当然，我无缘能拥有这种信心，所以也许是我错看了您。一个理想君王的最后一步登顶之路，是彻底闭上自己的心门，此后再不让任何私人感情照亮它。您还在学习。您并不是不能明白，您永远是奥丁·包尔森陛下的唯一选择——海拉陛下很久以前就看得很清楚了，您甚至都不是首要选择。我最大的错处不在于混淆了王室血脉，而在于质疑了弗丽嘉陛下的清白、从而动摇了您继位的合法性。我得说，您父亲当年必定是很厉害地错待了他的长女，以至于她宁可自损八千、也要毁了整个奥丁森家族才能出了那口恶气。我相信她的爪子绝不仅仅是伸到了宫里而已。”

“而奥丁陛下，他宁可冒着让女儿继续践踏王室尊严的巨大风险也不肯即刻处理我的理由，唯有利益而已。那份约顿海姆的继承权证书……它被塞进我襁褓里的方式和过程真让我好奇，可惜那两位可能知晓内情的陛下却都不肯对我说实话。这可真怪——”洛基盯着索尔，“您要继续告诉我，那都是过去的事情么？”

“我一直生活在谎言里而不自知。冈洛特夫人对我说，‘假象不值得留恋’。您瞧，您的姐姐并不太了解我。如果是您的话，想必不会这样简单粗暴。”洛基松开手，“我现在相信她真是奥丁陛下一手带大的。骄傲容易滋生愚蠢，即便她能设下那样精巧的连环计，也逃不出窠臼。”

“你在打什么主意，洛基？”索尔抓住黑发青年的脖子，迫使他不得不微仰着头看向自己。  
   “我能打什么主意，在我这样被监视、被软禁、或者很快会体面地病死的处境下？”洛基柔声反问道。索尔目光里的痛苦让他快活，而那种快活是有毒的。当他觉察到树墙后面那双温柔痛楚的眼睛时，他的喉咙抽紧到几近窒息，但他仍然强撑着说下去，“您就当我是在乞求您的怜悯吧。”

弗丽嘉到底没能忍住抽噎。

索尔愤怒地推开洛基，转身去拥抱母亲。洛基袖着手、站到离他们更远的地方。雾尼躲在不远处，不敢走近。他那恼人的上司这回不惮隐藏身形了，但同样不敢过来。

弗丽嘉的威严得到的是奥丁国王的庇护。

“你甚至都不肯叫我了么？”弗丽嘉轻声问道。

“陛下，”洛基微笑道，“我一向都不吝尽最大的努力保护您，但以后我恐怕不能那样取悦您了。”

王后的嘴唇比头纱还要白。

他们看起来真像一幅画。洛基想。金发的苍白的王后，气得面色惨白的金发王子，只要再加上一轮变态的黄月亮，就能直接挂到墙上，都不需要岁月剥落掉人物脸上的颜色。但人心多奇怪啊，即便在这种时候，我也仍然知道我深深地爱着他们俩。

乌发碧眼的青年慢慢弯下一条腿。“我很感激您曾经那样温柔地照料我，那并不容易。”他柔声说，“我很抱歉我给您带去那么多麻烦。我能做的真的很少。”他叹着气站起来，忧郁和风流足够游吟诗人们借去给他们爱死了的悲剧主角不重样地用上十来年。“但我已经做了所有我能做了的。”

他微微一笑，宛若玫瑰绽放，然后整个人轻飘飘地跌下了连通王宫花园与另一面山崖的彩虹桥。

 

[1] 袁枚《祭妹文》有一句，“纸灰飞扬,朔风野大,阿兄归矣,犹屡屡回头望汝也”。甚合本章心意。

[2] 伊格德拉修（Yggdrasill），北欧神话中连接九界的世界之树。传说它是从尤弥尔的心脏里生出来的。


	24. 证据

“还没有找到他么？”

“没有新消息，陛下。”海姆达尔轻声应道。他反应不谓不快。一看到洛基站到彩虹桥上他就觉出不对，但即便他拼尽全力冲出去也只堪堪看到那抹墨绿的身影急速下坠、而后消失在山间的云雾中。情报头子的心跟着坠下去。奥丁绝不会原谅他的失职，弗丽嘉看到他便会想起钟爱的幼子的惨死。

弗丽嘉没有站在她丈夫身后。她裹着暗红的披风伫立在彩虹桥的桥头。若非偶尔会与侍立左右的盖娜和赫琳交换一两个单词，旁人恐怕要把她错认为一座雕像。索尔不在桥上。他安顿好母亲就带着自己的人手顺着山崖的坡道寻人去了。奥丁没有阻止他。

这会儿天色已经完全暗沉下来。火把一根接着一根燃起来，在黑魆魆的坡地上勾画出一片凌乱的网。这么大的动静，再瞒不住旁人。事到如今，却也实在没有必要瞒住旁人。无论海拉曾经有过什么计划，随着洛基的死亡，那些计划必然是大半落空。洛基的确如他所说的，做了所有他能做的——尽管那未必是他想做的。

这时候有几个人擎着火把径直往上走。弗丽嘉不由自主抓紧了栏杆。盖娜和赫琳听得女主人呼吸加快，不由暗自叹息。不多时，那几个人便小跑到国王跟前。领头的那个正是雾尼。“找到他了。在半山腰，被树根挡住了。索尔殿下带人守在那里。它损坏得很严重……需要今晚上就抬上来么？”

“您怎么敢用‘它’指代我儿子？”弗丽嘉的声音又湿又冷。雾尼悚然，几乎把下巴戳进胸口。“我很抱歉，陛下。”他磕磕巴巴地说。

“赫琳，去给我拿一双靴子。”

“太危险了。”一直没出声的奥丁插嘴道。

“不会再有什么危险，”弗丽嘉微笑了一下，她眼白发红，却没有掉下一滴泪，“我两个儿子都在下面。”

奥丁没有再说什么。一会儿赫琳回来。她不止带了靴子，还拿来了灯笼、手杖、合身的衣物和其他会用得上的零碎。盖娜趁着她伺候王后的功夫去换了衣服。主仆三人收拾停当，已经有人打好了灯笼在前面候着。弗丽嘉扶着侍女的胳膊往坡下走。没走几步，她们身后就有人跟上来。盖娜让出了自己的位置，让来人挽住女主人的胳膊。

那是奥丁。

 

索尔不是第一次见到尸体。

他十几岁就跟着父亲上了战场，见过的死人说不定比说过话的活人都多。但没有哪一具尸体让他产生这样的恐惧感。

那血肉模糊的一团背朝上趴在地上。巨大的、坚硬的树根几乎把它拦腰截断。它身下洇了一大片暗红的血，吸饱了血水的土地和墨绿的衣服都变作黑色。洛基最宝贝他的头发。现在它们活像是吃撑着的蚂蟥，贪婪地吸附在它变形的脑壳上。

索尔一点儿也不想承认这个乱七八糟的怪物是洛基。他弟弟这辈子最爱体面不过，怎么可能就这样烂作一滩污秽的肉？但目光所及的一切都在向他证明，躺在他脚底下的东西就是洛基。衣服、发带、手指上的戒指、脚上的靴子都是他们最后见面那天洛基穿戴在身上的。他没敢去看那张脸。霍根小心翼翼地去触碰了死者的头骨，含糊地告诉他整张脸都摔烂了。雾尼已经去给父亲送消息，妈妈得了信是一定要下来看个究竟的。她怎么能受得了这个？

索尔抹了把脸，摸到了一手的湿气。

“我真巴不得我有他的银舌头。”索尔低声说，“帮帮我，兄弟，帮帮我。”他跪下去抓住那只冰凉僵硬的手，把额头贴上去。坚硬的戒面硌得他面皮生疼，几近落泪。“如果我知道那是最后一次，如果我知道，”他没有忍住滚下的热泪，“我决不会说那些废话。我该告诉你我爱你，随你要做什么都行，你是我兄弟你做什么都行。”

范达尔和霍根转过头四下环顾。有些悲痛过于沉重和私密，即便他们那样忠诚友好的眼睛也看不得。

“有人来了。”霍根轻声说，“速度很慢，应该不是雾尼先生的人手。”

范达尔微微叹气。“殿下，”他不轻不重喊了一声，“很可能是王后陛下亲自来了。”

索尔过了几秒钟才做出回应。“把人手缩回来。外围的防卫让给海姆达尔先生。”他脱下披风盖在洛基身上，然后才站起身，迎着从坡上下来的一行人而去。

弗丽嘉一看到索尔就挣脱了奥丁的掌握。她抓住儿子的前襟，声音微微发抖地问道：“洛基在哪里？”

“您跟我来。”索尔飞快地看了父亲一眼。奥丁表情淡淡的，只微微颔首表示并不反对。金发青年便搀着母亲朝着他兄弟的尸体走去。

范达尔很体贴地安排好了一路上的照明。索尔的红披风在道路尽头裹出一块突兀的曲线。因为还盖住了一块凸出的树根，那隆出的一团看起来古怪极了。跳动的火光在披风四面投下晃动的阴影，让它看起来活像是噩梦的显形。

一直脚步匆匆的弗丽嘉突然就慢下来。索尔能感觉到胳膊上向后的拉力。他体贴地停下来。王后脸色苍白，瞳孔缩得很小。“他走得痛苦么？”

索尔咬着嘴唇里面。“我想没有。”他说，“撞击太剧烈了，他应该是很快就断了气。”

“那很好。”王后喃喃道，“你不该用红色披风。他喜欢绿色。”

她放开索尔的手臂，一步步走过去，跪倒在一片血污泥泞中，伸手揭开了披风。有一瞬间，索尔觉着母亲好像化作了石像，之后又像是烟灰一样垮下去。她的白衣服跟浸了墨汁一样变了颜色。索尔看到她颤巍巍地一遍遍抚摸着洛基的头发、肩膀和手指，最后她才去触碰洛基的脸。借着火光，索尔看到了塌陷的太阳穴、碎掉的鼻骨和完全看不出形状的眼窝。他难过的几乎要吐出来。弗丽嘉就在此时爆发出一阵惨烈的嚎叫，然后整个人软倒在她小儿子的尸体身上。

奥丁扑过去抱起妻子。她沾了血的面孔了无生气。

 

洛基的尸体最后是被索尔亲手殓了一点点归置到担架上，给范达尔和霍根抬回的王宫。弗丽嘉在芬撒里尔宫里昏昏沉沉发了几天高热，恢复神智了立刻挣扎着要去看小儿子。

她看到的是收拾停当的棺材。

棺木上盖着墨绿色镶金边的绸缎。阿斯加德王室从来不用这样的配色。守在一边的是索尔和沃斯塔格。见了她，沃斯塔格退了半步，躬身行礼。弗丽嘉抚摸着棺盖，发现那是打磨得很精细、精心上过漆的梣木。“你父亲把葬礼安排交给了你？”她问。

“是。”索尔应道。他扶住母亲的胳膊，“棺盖已经钉上了。”

“……也好。他那么爱漂亮，有我看过他就好。”弗丽嘉看向索尔，目光一顿。“那是……他的头发？”

索尔不自觉抬手去摸鬓角。那里有一缕黑发被他亲手编入暗金色的发根。“是。他没有留下多少贴身的东西。”

弗丽嘉眼周的皮肤皱起来。“他早有准备。埃尔说不定还能发现他整理过的财产明细。这个狠心的小坏蛋，”她笑道，“他什么都不想带走。”

“他带走了这个。”索尔从衣兜里掏出一枚戒指。早些时它帮他辨认出自己兄弟的尸体。它原本是弗丽嘉的心爱之物。王后在小儿子的成年礼前夜把它当做一件顶要紧的信物赠给了后者。此后这枚戒指就再没离开过小王子的手指。

弗丽嘉摩挲着祖母绿戒面。上面再没有血污，它和洛基的眼睛一个颜色。她心爱的小儿子倘若想要叫一个人难过，那真是一点儿细节都不肯放过。她慢慢把戒指套进手指。戒托上相互咬合的两条蛇有着黑色的眼睛。手指上腐蚀般的疼痛能一直牵到她心里。

“奥德亲王夫人来吊唁过么？”

“亲王一家都来过了。父亲和亲王小姐说了一会儿话。她应付得很好。”

弗丽嘉面上显出嘲弄之色。“她还在宫里么？我想见见她。”

索尔立刻吩咐人去打听，犹豫了一会儿又问道：“您想见亲王夫人么？”

“她愿意旁听也可以。”王后冷淡地说。

这是弗丽嘉第一次明确表达出对芙蕾雅·尼奥德尔森的不满，也许其中还夹杂着对赫诺斯·奥德森的迁怒——哪怕她心知肚明，亲王小姐的深夜探访着实安抚到洛基。

索尔试图为弟弟钟情过的女孩找补几句，但他并不长于此道，两三次试探之后也就住了嘴、不再去激怒母亲。恰好这时弗拉过来回话，说亲王小姐前来求见王后陛下。弗丽嘉淡淡说了句“叫她进来吧”。索尔不便在场，转身避到里间。

不多时赫诺斯跟着盖娜走进来。年轻姑娘一身黑衣，胸口的象牙胸针是唯一的装饰。那是洛基在舞会前送给她的。王后母子为挑选这件礼物很是费了番心思。弗丽嘉待她行了礼才问道：“怎么亲王府上也有丧事？”

“没有，陛下。”赫诺斯答得不卑不亢，“我在为一位好友服丧。”

“什么样的朋友当得起您这样的姑娘在觐见时如此唐突？”

“一位肯为了他的母亲和兄弟摆脱困境坦然走向死亡的朋友，哪里只是一件丧服配得上的？”

王后鼻子两边显出纹路。“您当着国王陛下的面也是这样无礼么，奥德森小姐？”

“倘若您把这个程度的表达称为无礼，那么我对国王陛下说过的话恐怕 ‘无礼’还不足以形容。”赫诺斯微微一笑，“毕竟在整件事情里，良心清白的受害者并不多。”


	25. 自由意志

他不知道自己昏迷了多久。意识模模糊糊回来的时候他又巴不得还是继续昏倒了事。胸口像是被硬生生插进了钢板，呼吸让喉咙鼻腔几近炸裂，手指的牵动带来野火般蔓延的灼痛。

太疼了。那实在太疼了。

灵魂从来不能战胜肉体。宗教裁判所的老古董们说的一点都不错。

但照料他的人不肯让他安睡。有人不停地在他耳边说话。在发现他试图抗拒之后，冰冷的东西按到他脸上。之后是加在指尖上的压力。

他不情不愿地睁开了眼睛。

骤见光明，他眼前反而一片黑暗。眼睛刺痛，迫使眼泪流下来。视野里出现模糊的影子，然后逐渐清晰。

那是张金发碧眼的面孔。他在昏迷的间隙里看到过好几次。那个人在微笑。“您睡得够久了，殿下。”

他勉强从鼻子里压出一点带笑的声音。“我能活下来就是奇迹了，弗雷大人。您的网张得太不像话。”

“既然银舌头安然无恙……”弗雷道，“您的抱怨听起来就未免太过苛刻。”

洛基稍微动作了一下。剧痛让他确定四肢都是好的，他便也放下心来。“很抱歉，我得用这么不堪的姿势和您说话。”

“您断了六根肋骨。右臂骨折。不过请放心，痊愈后不会留下后遗症。”

“这代价并不大。”洛基笑道。这次他笑得更顺利。之前他以为自己的鼻子和下巴都摔裂了呢。

“您的葬礼已经结束了。洛基·奥丁森殿下的棺木被送入王室陵园。这位英年早逝的王子尽享哀荣。”

“因为他的死体面地给王室丑闻录画上了句号？那我觉得怎么样的哀荣都还不够。冈洛特夫人和她的主人没有下一步的行动么？”

“冈洛特夫人是活不成了。至于海拉陛下，以我对她有限的了解，她大概正在砸埃琉德尼尔宫呢。您听起来并不怨恨她？”

“我不会因为有人要杀我就去记恨捅我的那把刀。”洛基眨眨眼，“我只是好奇，她的底牌是什么，以及我的身世到底有多大分量以至于她要冒这么大风险。”

“我会告诉您的——在您能活动自如之后。”弗雷说，“您的肉体须得和灵魂一样坚韧才能承受那样的真相。”

 

王城的风浪随着洛基的下葬暂时告一段落。一直被琐事拖延的华纳海姆使团在葬礼的第二天就提出了回国的要求。这一次他们得到了奥丁陛下的允许。多年没有归过故里的弗雷先生与旧友相聚多日，竟引发了思乡之情，也向国王索要起探亲假来。被家庭事务折腾得很有些惫怠的国王陛下寻思最近并没有用得上这位王子的机会，便也慷慨允假。很得舅舅欢心的葛尔塞密嚷嚷着要同行，被芙蕾雅无情地拒绝了。若非想着还有年底的埃尔夫海姆之行，小姑娘简直要哭出来。

“您最近对姑娘们严厉了许多。”赫诺斯把葛尔塞密带出了起居室之后弗雷才开口。

“那是因为她们越来越胆大妄为。”芙蕾雅冷淡地说。

“想想您的青春期，亲爱的。谁都是这样过来的。”弗雷漫不经心地说。

芙蕾雅漂亮得活像是画出来的两道眉毛都飞起来。“如果只是出于她们本人的意愿，我知道怎么听之任之。但有人没有经过我的同意就插了手，那完全是另外一回事。我可以容忍冲动，但我无法宽恕轻信。”

“您这么说会让我以为您在惩罚自己看走了眼。”

“弗雷·尼奥尔德森——”芙蕾雅尖叫道，“你有什么权利干涉赫诺斯的生活？”

“我是个宠爱孩子的长辈，很乐意满足他们无伤大雅的幻想。漫长乏味的人生没有这贴仙药可怎么熬得过去？”

“你在利用她达到自己的目的。”芙蕾雅语气激烈，“日后我得教会她亲属称谓还有血缘关系之外的意义——”

“我的什么目的，亲爱的？”弗雷耸耸肩，不太认真地插嘴道。

芙蕾雅语塞。她素来条理分明，从不肯用直觉或者臆测来做推理的证据。是以她虽然隐约觉得弗雷促成赫诺斯夜会洛基的意图并不单纯，却不好当真为它与兄长生出嫌隙。

“国王陛下当着我的面质问赫诺斯到底和洛基先生说了什么。我头一次知道我女儿居然有那样的勇气。我从未那样教过她。”芙蕾雅机灵地换了话题，开始从侧面进攻。

“武器库里偶尔也要有几样新鲜玩意儿以备不时之需。”弗雷捏了下妹妹的下巴，“您的赫诺斯是个特别出挑的孩子。原本您还得担惊受怕、直到错误的爱情给她一副刀枪不入的铠甲。如今那位殿下提前替您完成了任务。考虑到他的段位和他的死亡，”弗雷的嘴唇扭出嘲讽的曲线，“您大可以把精力完全转移到葛尔塞密身上。”

“您从不曾在任何人身上投诸这样多的注意。倘若‘那位殿下’还活着……”她幽幽叹了口气，转而问道，“我听说王室总管因为宿疾滞留王城，得晚些时候才能回去领地。”

“可不是。老人家容易消化不良。一颗不痛快的胃总是和一颗不痛快的心形影相随。听说他的次子对老父的病情忧虑万分，打算亲自来王城接老人家返乡。”

“兄友弟恭如今不常见了。国王陛下也许能感动得多喝两杯。”芙蕾雅干巴巴地说着俏皮话。自从她收到那封揭开王室档案谜底的信，语气里对阿萨国王最后的一点尊敬也没了踪影。

弗雷对妹妹的嘲笑不置可否。“我要在华纳海姆待上好一阵。贝依拉[1]和斯基德布拉德尼尔[2]我要带走，勃洛度格霍菲[3]留给你。”他说道，一边站起身，“我会和我们的国王兄弟好好谈谈为臣之道。”

芙蕾雅微微一笑，出壳杏仁似的白牙衬得嘴唇珊瑚般鲜艳。“蒙迪尔法利阁下的回信我会派人直接送给您。”她向兄长伸出手去，“海尼尔亲王小姐长得像她父亲可太叫人高兴了。”

 

因为是以私人身份出行，弗雷·尼奥尔德森殿下的车马有意缀在华纳海姆使团的后面。他在故国当王子时就颇有威严，如今领了阿斯加德的要职，华纳海姆使团更不敢对他多做要求。是以这一路弗雷殿下过得都很惬意，不知不觉竟养回了些当年的浪荡气来。他浪荡得，使团却有行程计划。两边协商未果，只能听任弗雷殿下爱怎么消遣就怎么消遣。既然老国王在位时对弗雷殿下的散漫也不过徒唤奈何，王座上的换做他兄弟也不会有什么两样。

这一天使团队伍在一位贵族的私人庄园里借宿。弗雷殿下欣赏这里的酒窖和藏品，决意要多盘桓两天。很识得眼色的斯基德布拉德尼尔立刻去找了使团团长通报主人的意愿，又仔细查对使团行程、定下与其会合的时间地点，才回去复命。彼时贝依拉几乎把客房改头换面。斯基德布拉德尼尔见状骇笑道：“人家不过是说了句‘请随意’，您可真一点儿也没客气。”

皮肤雪白的侍女微微一笑道：“殿下怎么能用廉价货色？装着雕像的箱子可搬进来了？殿下吩咐说他晚上要赏玩，直接安置在卧室就好。”

“我特意挑了稳妥人经手。这会儿它应该已经在楼梯上了。”

两人说笑间，一个巨大的木箱被送进了客房。贝依拉吩咐健仆小心安置好箱子，又亲自检查一番，才算安下心来。

晚间弗雷回来，一尊古代的雕像已经立在墙角，旁边打横放着的是内里衬了锦缎棉花的木盒。贝依拉伺候着他脱了外袍，准备好茶水点心，退至外间。华纳海姆王子不慌不忙走过去揭开盒盖。那下面赫然躺着个一身绿衣的青年。他正睁大双眼看着王子。

“您倒是睡得安稳。”王子说。

“托您的福。”绿衣青年捂着肋骨、僵着身子一点点爬出来。那动作配上他惨白的脸色很容易叫人联想到恐怖故事，还是背景里自带电闪雷鸣、狂风大作、夜黑风高的那种。他站定，闭了一会儿眼睛，捡了张最近的椅子坐下。弗雷把茶水点心都推到他面前。青年礼貌地道了谢，小口小口地吃起来。弗雷耐心地等着他吃完才问道：“您恢复得怎么样？”

“不算太糟。我得说这盒子和箱子都挺不错。真是充满了想象力的体贴发明。”青年微笑道，“您打算在这里给我讲故事么？”

“我们的时间并不充裕，”弗雷微微眯起眼睛。跳动的火光让他淡蓝色的瞳孔显出金色。“但我仍然认为要留出时间给您想一想。洛基·奥丁森殿下的死去体面地保住了赫诺斯的名声。我爱那个孩子。您的牺牲足以让我给您提供一大笔钱和适当的保护。您可以顶着新名字到异国他乡重新开始，以任何身份，平安喜乐，终了一生。我的保证持续有效。”

青年配合着微笑了一下。“您安排的，自然妥帖。”

弗雷不好对付。他晓得自己该打起十二分精神。但偏偏也就是此时，他无法自已地想着赫诺斯。

那天晚上分别之际，小姑娘借着拥抱的机会往他袖子里塞了一小包东西。那里面有弗雷的信，一小串成色极好、没有记号的钻石坠子，还有一枚戒指。包着它们的手帕上写着说明，戒指是可以全权处理一处完全属于赫诺斯产业的信物。他不知道在那么紧迫的时间里赫诺斯如何准备好这一切，又是以什么样的心情做着准备。以她的聪明，只怕拿到弗雷的信就能把后者的打算猜出三四分。明知自己要做的是把洛基一步步推向没有她的未来，她也并没有退缩。洛基天性敏感多思，但弗丽嘉和索尔极度娇宠他，反倒让他对他人的关爱十分迟钝。如今弗雷的打算摆到面前，他才恍然意识到，赫诺斯完全是站在他的立场上做好了一切安排，甚至还留下了他不肯听命于弗雷时的后手。

爱情怦然勃发，在他失去它的时候。

洛基仿佛听到了玻璃破碎的声音。这令他疼痛不堪、几近落泪，又让他含着眼泪微笑起来。

“那么现在我能听听您的第二重安排了么？”

 

[1] 贝依拉（Beyla），北欧神话中蜂蜜与牛奶之神，弗雷的侍女。

[2] 斯基德布拉德尼尔（Skidbladnir），北欧神话中的云船，侏儒德瓦林所造，被洛基送给了弗雷。本文中为弗雷的仆人。

[3] 勃洛度格霍菲（Blodughofi），弗雷的马，意思是“血蹄，又号称“可以穿越烈焰的马”。本文中为弗雷的仆人。


	26. 来自迷雾之国的王后

“您甚至没有稍加迟疑——即便赫诺斯为您铺垫好一切？”弗雷盯着洛基，柔声问道。

他当然知道一切。那天傍晚，是他安排的人手从支起的大网上摘下摔得破破烂烂的洛基，又把能标明他身份的零碎一点点转移到提前备下的新鲜尸体身上。整个过程中，那些眼睛和手指甚至没放过一根头发丝儿。弗雷只瞥了一眼钻石坠子和戒指便洞穿赫诺斯的心思。小姑娘在某种意义上差不多算是背叛了舅舅，弗雷不以为意——聪明有主见的姑娘远比盲从温顺的姑娘讨喜——但洛基不能不以为意。

“您那样钟爱她，在告诉我还有第二个选项时也没有稍加迟疑。”洛基轻声道，“我们的时间并不充裕。”

弗雷笑起来。“我比之前更喜欢您了，殿下。”

这个称呼让洛基微微蹙眉。他的心跳得像只兔子。“我的荣幸。”他说。

弗雷靠进椅背，双手随意抵在胸前。“想必您已经知道，在王室档案馆里故意错送了秘密档案的人是海姆达尔先生的部下。那位先生是奥丁陛下一个人的冈格尼尔[1]，一颗乏味的、没有个人意志的纽扣。没有他主子的首肯，他绝不敢在如此重要的事情上擅做主张。我猜奥丁陛下给您的说辞和秘密档案上的记载并不相同？”

“是。冈洛特夫人闹出那一场之后，他给了我一个含糊其辞的解释，关于我继承权的来源。”洛基嘴角眉梢的笑纹又冷又苦，“听起来您似乎知道得比他更多。”

“您知道，这世上总有很多事有凑巧。”弗雷微微挑着眉毛，“我恰好认识一位值得尊敬的先生，他对发生在约顿海姆神庙里的那段往事所知甚多。”

“您肯为那位先生作背书，想来他自己就堪为证据。”

“是。”弗雷从衣兜里拿出一张折起来的羊皮纸，推到洛基手边。后者一言不发地展开它。陈旧的纸面上有一张草图。画图的那只手经验老道，寥寥几笔便勾勒出一幅生动的场景。那大概是在一个天花板挑得很高的室内，有一个女人在长椅上半支起身体，她对面的不远处站着个身材高大的男人。绘画者几乎把注意力全分给了那个男人，仓促的用笔准确地把握住男人的面貌衣着特征。洛基几乎一眼就认出来，那是更年轻一些的奥丁。他披着的那件萨古姆[2]连同肩部装饰的银扣子现在都在金宫的陈列室里。索尔小时候特别喜欢银扣子上装饰的美杜莎，瞅了机会就要走私那么一两粒出来，拉了洛基用它打弹子玩儿。

“这是什么？”洛基听到自己干涩的声音。

“那位先生当时就在现场。他画下了当时的场景，还尽可能详尽地做了谈话记录。”

“神庙里人真多。”洛基轻声说。奥丁说他在神庙发现了奄奄一息的自己，但的确未有提及当时自己是否是神庙里唯一的活物。阿萨国王并没有撒谎。“您打算让他亲自向我展示谈话记录？容我冒昧，弗雷先生，这种证据并不比奥丁陛下当着我说的那些话更值得信赖。”

“您是您自己的主人，殿下。”弗雷淡淡道，“当然是由您自己来做论断。”

“‘殿下’对于我来说已经不再适宜。您为什么不换个头衔来称呼我这无姓之人？”

“王子是天生的。”弗雷说，“您的言行举止匀一匀够三个阿萨亲王用了。”

饶是心乱如麻，洛基也忍不住笑起来。“真格的，”他笑道，“海尼尔亲王一家还好么？”

“一家团聚，没什么不好。”

“亲王小姐前往穆斯贝尔海姆的旅途可真是道阻且长。”洛基评价道。他的绿眼珠透过浓重的睫毛往上看，那神气又狡黠又恶毒。“我猜她未必是要去当王后？”

“别人家的是非居然能这样安慰到您可真叫我意外。”弗雷摸着下巴，“您要继续听下去么？”

“我的耳朵在等您吩咐，殿下。”

“当时约顿海姆正与阿斯加德激战，国内也有不满劳菲国王的贵族聚众叛乱。画上的那位夫人身份显赫。她刚刚生育，身体虚弱，为安全计只能携子匆匆避入神庙。约顿人远比阿萨人敬畏神灵，没人敢在神庙里犯下杀戮之罪。她很为自己赢得了几天转圜之机。可惜她运气还不够，而奥丁陛下也并不太在乎神灵这等虚妄的存在。”

久居阿斯加德并没能让弗雷改掉尾音拖长、元音圆润的华纳海姆口音。这会儿他娓娓道来，洛基却觉着胳膊上的毫毛一根根站起来。“她被杀死了么？”他涩声问道。

“没有。约顿海姆的风俗与阿斯加德不同，合法配偶可以分享彼此的继承权。她这样出身高贵的夫人活着比死了有价值。何况，她还非常、非常聪明。”弗雷的目光转到洛基脸上，“男孩子大多像母亲。”

黑发青年咬着嘴唇里面。牙齿咯咯发颤，磕破了娇嫩的粘膜。舌尖能尝到微咸的血腥味。“她配偶的继承权想来十分可观。”

“十二分的可观。”弗雷说，“她叫法布提，是约顿海姆国王劳菲的合法妻子。”他满意地看着洛基越睁越大的眼睛，补齐了下半句，“您是她的儿子，劳菲森殿下。”

洛基耳朵嗡嗡作响。理智上他应该信任弗雷。华纳海姆王子冒了这么大风险把他从阿萨王室捞出必然所图不小，约顿海姆王位继承人的身份倒也配得上尼奥尔德森殿下这番功夫。但这身份来得太突然，太烫手，太出人意料。洛基当然想抓住它，就像溺水的人一定会去抓那根救命的稻草，但他伸出去的手并不坚定。一直以来他生命中所有美好最后都离他而去，他不确定在他支离破碎的时候是否还有再承受一次的勇气。

“空口无凭，弗雷殿下。”洛基舔着干涩的嘴唇。

“证据会有的。”

“您这么说会叫我不得不去想，您要什么样的证据、就会有怎么样的证据。”

“即便是如此——”弗雷微笑道，“您要不要？”

耳鼓响得更厉害了。洛基快要听不到自己的呼吸。弗雷之前给他铺就的平凡人生也许真的不止是试探。接受这个身份意味着什么他再清楚不过：赫尔布林迪和贝莱斯特他都打过交道，约顿海姆的边境还一度被他的诡计扰成了蜂巢。约顿海姆的王座一样垒砌在鲜血、阴谋和白骨之上。但王冠摆在那里叫人心烦意乱，而这一次他可以名正言顺地争夺它。

弗雷饶有兴致地观察着对面的年轻人。那双翡翠色的眼睛一度茫然倦怠，现在有什么东西在一点一点从里面点燃它。贪婪和欲望从年轻王子苍白的皮肤底下挣脱出来，让他眼白发红、嘴唇充血、鼻翼两边泛出玫瑰色。权力是春药。对接近它却无法拥有它的人尤其见效。一定没有人告诉过这位被埋没的王子，他真实的模样远比弗丽嘉给他披上的优雅表皮野蛮得多、却也迷人得多。

“我要。”洛基说。

 

贝莱斯特在临近约顿海姆与阿斯加德边境的时候接到了洛基·奥丁森去世的消息。

“他死得可真是时候。”摄政王嘲笑道。说来奇怪，他和那位俊俏的小王子不过打了两三次交道，后者除了嘴上刁滑些，别无其他失礼之处。相比之下，那位满脸写着“懒得理你”的大殿下该更招人烦。但贝莱斯特却像猫恨水一样死活看不惯洛基·奥丁森。饶是后者已然不在人世，他也忍不住要讨些嘴巴上的快活。

赫尔布林迪不太看得上摄政王的刻薄，但他也觉着洛基的确死得恰到好处。冈洛特夫人那一闹影响太大，惹得不少人存了心要看阿萨王室的笑话。依着奥丁昔年的脾气，势必要亲手终结王室丑闻，那时候洛基只怕下场会更凄凉。虽说也被那小子坑过，但到底两边各为其主，赫尔布林迪本人对洛基并无恶感。想到那聪敏精致的年轻人就这样不明不白地死去，法布提森将军一时也不禁黯然。

“说起来，我总觉得他面熟，”贝莱斯特突然说，“你记得在哪里看过和他肖似的脸么？”

赫尔布林迪心里打了个突。“我对人脸并不敏感，殿下。”他笑道，“您不妨弄张他的肖像，时常对着看看，也许能想起来呢。”

摄政王脸都皱起来。“我为什么要跟自己过不去？”

法布提森将军赔笑道：“那也许是因为他生得好看？您知道，美人大体上总是相似的。”

贝莱斯特想了想，倒也是有理，笑骂两句，便也把这事儿抛到脑后去了。

 

 

[1] 冈格尼尔（Gungnir），北欧神话主神奥丁的武器，由侏儒德瓦林打造而成。一说它是洛基拜托侏儒打造，之后送给了奥丁。同一批次的礼物里还包括送给希芙的金发、送给弗雷的云船（即斯基德布拉德尼尔）。

[2] 萨古姆（拉丁语Sagum），意即羊毛披风。古罗马男性公民外穿的盛装叫作托加（拉丁语Toga）。和平时期托加变得越来越宽大，不适合日常行动，后来便逐渐被萨古姆所取代。


	27. 女人善变

霍尔海姆终年也难得看到几次晴天。难得这天碧空如洗，年轻的王后早早出发去一处王城郊外的别宫散心。宫人们目送王后的车架离开。直至那一团团马蹄扬起的烟尘都消散了，他们才三三两两回去各自的岗位。这位出身阿斯加德的王后御下有道。之前规矩松散的埃琉德尼尔宫在她嫁过来没多久之后便风气肃然，让拖沓惯了的霍尔海姆国王很是受了一番惊吓。有心人提醒国王，不该让王后在宫里有这样的控制力。国王觉着有理，壮着胆子去和新婚妻子谈话。海拉·奥丁森陛下和颜悦色地听完了全程又客客气气把丈夫送出了寝宫，之后国王陛下就再不敢和王后陛下犟嘴了。有心人能有心第一回，却再没机会有心第二次了。但瞅着这位王后除了控制欲强一点似乎对朝政并没什么兴趣，众人也就识趣地不去讨她不痛快。

城郊的别宫有了些年头，但收拾得很合王后的心意。安顿下来，她便吩咐仆人都退下，让她一个人在花园里呆着透透气。贴身侍女把王后的爱犬芬里尔留下，又准备好玩具和茶水点心，才悄无声息地退下去。芬里尔很少有机会在这么宽敞的场子里玩耍，简直乐疯了。它四下奔跑，追逐路过的野兔和小鸟，又去蹭女主人的小腿，摇着尾巴想拖起她一块儿玩闹。海拉被它闹得不耐烦，随手拿起玩具远远地扔出去。芬里尔快活地叫着，朝着玩具飞出的方向狂奔而去。

冈拉提[1]恰好在这时候走到女主人面前。

“阿斯加德有消息了？”海拉淡淡问道。

“是。”冈拉提回答道，“冈洛特夫人来信了。”

王后从他手里抽出信，徒手拆开，仔仔细细看起信来。垂手站在一边的冈拉提只听得一声冷笑，之后小茶几上连着上面的杯盏都被掀翻在地。他不敢去看女主人的脸，却能猜出她这是怒极。

“他竟有这样的胆量！”

海拉从来不曾把洛基放在眼里。一个无缘王位的小儿子，偏还被弗丽嘉娇养成那副模样。若是个姑娘倒也罢了，娇滴滴的小王子纵使拿去联姻也卖不出好价钱。她一度想过，奥丁对洛基的放任自流只怕是不想养出第二个威利或者菲来给他自己添乱。直至她稍微摸到点洛基身世的影子，才觉察到她的国王爹早已另有打算。

这位王后年轻时原本是奥丁最器重的女儿，她甚至比弗丽嘉更了解奥丁的想法。这会儿怒火稍微平息，她便下了新的命令。“洛基死得太凑巧。我要知道他死亡的真相。还有冈洛特夫人——”她微垂着眼皮，“无论死活，我要她回来。”

冈拉提低声应了声“是”，又继续说道：“国王陛下的信使来了，催您立刻回宫。他说陛下对冈洛特夫人在阿斯加德的作为怒不可遏，急于听您亲口解释。”

王后眉尖微耸。“今天太迟了，叫他告诉陛下我明天回宫。最近很得陛下欢心的那位男爵夫人可是宿在陛下在宫外的私宅？”得到冈拉提肯定的答复之后，海微微笑起来。“该让陛下知道他的情妇和掌玺大臣有些首尾了。”

 

埃琉德尼尔宫里翻天覆地。海拉走进国王的起居室时她丈夫的脸和眼睛还是红的。想到在宫门口见着的头发都歪了一半的掌玺大臣，王后几乎要压不住嘴角的笑容。“您看起来不太好。”她的声音又滑又冷，“我能做些什么让您感觉好些么？”

“不，谢谢。”国王生硬地说。他的嘴唇和下巴绷得很紧，显见得他在努力控制情绪。“我以为您昨天就该回来。”

“很抱歉，陛下。您的信使到得太晚了。我总不能摸着黑轻装简骑地出发，那太不体面。”王后把帽子、手套和面纱一样样取下来搁在桌上，“不过我尽可能快地赶回来了……我的耳朵在等您吩咐。”

她那样优雅松弛，倒叫国王生出羞愧来。他的怒火是见不得光的，尤其不能摆到妻子面前，于是他只能捡起之前由掌玺大臣挑起的话头——那让他感觉更糟了。“您的心腹冈洛特夫人，她在阿斯加德的作为给霍尔海姆和阿斯加德的关系蒙上了阴影。”

“我不太明白您的意思。冈洛特夫人只是替我去给母亲送了件礼物。”王后微微睁大眼睛，“她不过是个女官。能麻烦您告诉我，她到底做了什么竟能威胁到两国邦交？”

国王是个软性子，对海拉很有几分畏惧之心。这会儿由羞耻暴怒激发的勇气逐渐消散，他不敢继续逼问下去，只含含糊糊地表示自己听说冈洛特夫人的不适当言论导致有人质疑阿斯加德王后和小王子的清白。这下抿紧嘴唇的换作了海拉。“您在怀疑我指使我的心腹女官去伤害我的母亲和弟弟。”她短促地笑了一下，翡翠色的眼睛几乎能结冰，“那对我有什么好处？”

国王嗫嚅着说不出话来。他在应下婚约时就知道，阿斯加德大公主失去了国王的欢心，否则以他的身份根本不配出现在候选名单里；索尔·奥丁森亲自送嫁和异常丰厚的嫁妆却叫他知道，这位公主仍然值得供起来。海拉·奥丁森的姓氏不再来自她的父亲，而是来自她的兄弟、以及与兄弟共有的母亲。她当然没理由去伤害她最大的依仗。

“请原谅我，夫人。”国王红着脸握住妻子的手，“我太不谨慎。但国王是不该道歉的。晚些时候我会去您的寝宫……也许在那里您能接受来自丈夫的更坦率的歉意。”

海拉把厌恶掩饰在受到伤害的神情底下。“我拭目以待，陛下。”

 

阿斯加德。

王室总管到底没扛过病魔，在王城的宅子里咽下了最后一口气。痛失爱卿的奥丁陛下派了索尔殿下亲临吊唁，还特意给要携棺返乡的王室总管次子增派了护卫。毕竟这一路上不算太平。为了老臣的体面，花费再多心力也是值得的。

索尔在一众护卫里看到了雾尼的脸。他上一次见到父亲的这位密探还是在洛基出事那天。想起兄弟，他心里还是油煎似的难过。这样沉重阴郁的情绪从不曾造访过他。他很想知道，是会一直这么痛苦、抑或迟早能彻底忘掉。范达尔回答说，那要看他对洛基的感情而定。索尔忍不住想，倘若能看到他此时的情状，洛基大概要在坟里打滚。

这个念头让他笑起来。洛基去世后他还是第一次笑。这种事第一次总是很难，越往后越容易，但他的笑里会一直带着苦味。他兄弟的死亡在他成为君王的台阶上留下的浓重阴影永远不会散去。

索尔回宫覆命时奥丁只不咸不淡过问了沿路的安排。国王最近放权得厉害，不甚在意操控的细节。索尔有心多问几句，奥丁却失了耐心，径直叫他离开。王子一时拿捏不定父亲到底是在考验或是试探，打算去芬撒里尔宫找母亲讨些主意。他在宫门口和赫诺斯·奥德森撞了个正着。索尔正自惊讶，又见得亲王小姐身后出来的几个年轻姑娘。赫诺斯屈膝行礼，那几位小姐骤见得王子吓了一跳，也跟着俯下身去。一队美人裙裾飘动，宛若次第开放的鲜花。弗丽嘉规矩很严，女孩子们并不敢在王后的宫里造次。索尔礼貌地配合着说了几句场面话，便让开道好叫小姐们先离开。赫诺斯目不斜视，头一个步出宫门。索尔隐约觉着这姑娘并不太想见着自己，那心情大概与他见着雾尼时仿佛。

母亲叫了这么些姑娘来掩盖她想要见赫诺斯的意图却是为了什么？

他一边琢磨，一边跟着盖娜走进了起居室。弗丽嘉坐在长椅上。她眼睛微微发红，表情却是舒展的。即便她哭过，想来也并不是因为悲苦。见了索尔，她伸出双手。“您无措地像条上了树的鱼。是什么叫您这样为难?”

 

奥德亲王府离王宫并不算太近。大白天里王城里不许纵马，赫诺斯得以在回程路上细细回想过王后的字字句句、声调转折、神情变化。看似寻常的问话里处处都是陷阱。赫诺斯不得不承认哪怕自己再小心谨慎，这次仍然免不了露出马脚——万幸王后的目的并不是抓她痛处。

那天夜里她离开王宫时绞下了洛基衣襟上的一小块衣料。弗雷吩咐她这么做时她隐约猜出了几分，到底不敢抱有太多期望。待到满城都是洛基殿下猝死的消息、弗雷又突然要启程前往华纳海姆，赫诺斯才确定自己在舅舅泼天的计划里充当了什么样的角色。临走前弗雷曾隐晦地告诫她，最好处理掉那截衣料；如果实在舍不得，万一被人觉出不对、抵死不承认就好。赫诺斯之后偷偷安排名下的绸缎铺子进了些一样的料子。她没有刻意隐瞒，想来芙蕾雅也有所察觉。但既然母亲丝毫没显出不满，赫诺斯也乐得配合着装傻。然而今天弗丽嘉在这种场合有意提点，想来她到底是泄露了几分行迹。

年轻姑娘轻轻地叹了口气。我太年轻了，她想，我还在学习。

 

 

[1] 北欧神话中死亡女神海拉的男仆叫“迟缓”（Ganglati），音译为冈拉提。


	28. 故人

弗雷殿下在那座私人庄园里盘桓了差不多一周才再度启程。他和使团碰了面。这次他没再折腾，安安分分和使团一起回到了华纳海姆王城。几乎是一到家，他就接到了国王的传召。

   如今王座上的那一位陛下是弗雷的兄弟。身心健康的王室长子，生来就该拥有王冠。可惜他的同胞兄弟太过出色，竟让理所当然的要求变得无理取闹。若非尼奥尔德足够坚持，弗雷兄妹俩足够识趣，只怕华纳海姆的王座之下也要鲜血淋漓。然而即便如此，兄弟俩到底离心。芙蕾雅远嫁之后，弗雷几乎再没踏足过诺欧通[1]宫。如今他突然回来，国王再没有不过问的道理。

国王和弗雷大模样生得很像，俱是金发碧眼、皮肤苍白的好相貌。他俩一个坐在高台一个立在阶下，君臣之别分明，弗雷却丝毫不落下风。国王觉着有趣。他的兄弟过了青春期再没有这样嚣张过。“您回来我着实吃惊。”他说。

“我自己也很吃惊。”弗雷淡淡道。

国王盯了他一会儿，见他没有接话的意思，微微哂笑：“我听说奥丁陛下规矩很大。想来他对您青眼有加。”

“阿斯加德王室对中意的装饰品向来轻拿轻放。我花了好多功夫才适应奥丁陛下的行为模式。”弗雷微笑了一下，“如果叫您觉着受了冒犯，那真是太遗憾了。”

“您在异国过得遂意，我却有什么可遗憾的？”

“您宽宏大量，一如既往——那我便不得不充恶人了。”他语气不变，只眼睛微微眯起来，“好叫您知道，苏尔特尔陛下有意续弦，海尼尔亲王的女儿要去穆斯贝尔海姆做王后了。”

“我却听说苏尔特尔陛下有意的是赫诺斯。”国王一点儿不含糊，“如今王室联姻这样轻率么？”

“弗丽嘉王后亲自给赫诺斯做了媒。埃尔夫海姆的婚书也许下周就要送到您手里。她毕竟是奥德亲王的女儿，绕不过阿萨王室去。”

“那么还有葛尔塞密。我的兄弟，别以为我对您的外甥女儿心存恶意……她们也是我的外甥女儿。阿斯加德将会有新国王。青年的暴躁、贪婪和野心比老年的多疑、残暴、善变更叫人警惕。华纳海姆需要新的盟友。海尼尔亲王小姐除了一张面孔毫无价值，但把她送到蒙迪尔法利先生的砧板上则完全是浪费。我知道芙蕾雅能教养出什么样的女儿。火焰之国的王冠并非遥不可及。”

“倘若需要，便是十个外甥女儿您也会有的，”弗雷盯着国王，“我以为当初我表达得很清楚，别把手伸到我或者芙蕾雅身边。”

他的国王兄弟叹了口气。“弗雷，我对你本人和芙蕾雅并无恶意。”

“国王没有个人喜好。您刚刚解释得很好。”

“您主意已定，是么？”

“是。”

国王抚摸着食指上的戒指。半晌他从王座上站起来，慢慢走到他兄弟身边。“您从来不打无准备之仗。告诉我，您做到了哪一步？”

“离开诺欧通宫，我便再不插手华纳海姆王室的家庭事务。”弗雷慢吞吞地说。他的国王哥哥板着脸瞪他道：“我会改派去往阿斯加德的使者。”

弗雷眼皮微动，片刻之后说道：“玛尼殿下正是知慕少艾的年纪。”

 

到底年轻。虽说伤得重，快两个月过去，洛基也恢复得七七七八八。这会儿他倚在长椅上，陷在软垫堆里，闲闲地和贝依拉说着话，半点没有做客的拘谨。贝依拉是弗雷身边的老人，知情识趣，见识又广，两人一来一往聊得很是得趣。“您似乎是一点儿也不担心我被旁人发现。”洛基突然状似无意地说道。

“一个好仆人懂得听主人的吩咐就好。”贝依拉微笑道。

“弗雷殿下没能坐到那把椅子上可真叫人意外。我几乎要以为他是故意的了。”洛基笑得眼睛弯弯。往日他面上稚气犹存，这么一笑叫人心里嘴里都是痒的；如今柔软和懵懂从他身上褪个干净，再这么笑一笑便无端带出魅色。饶是贝依拉那样见惯了弗雷兄妹美色的，都觉着心里一荡。她正待回答，却听得身后有人说道：“您就是这样糊弄我的侍女？”

“您对我和贝依拉小姐都太苛刻了，殿下。”洛基反驳道。

贝依拉听着弗雷的声音立刻起身行礼。这会儿她已经悄无声息地退出了起居室。弗雷捡了张椅子坐下来。洛基仔细看了他一会儿，问道：“您这算是和国王陛下达成了和解？”

“您不该对着‘陛下’这个词用和解。国王们没有心肝。您得让他肉疼了才好谈条件。”

“那块肉是海尼尔亲王一家子？或者还要加上玛尼殿下的婚事？”

“您学得这样快、这样好，真叫我欣慰。”弗雷抚摸着食指上的戒指，“真格的，芙蕾雅对着您是留了情面的。她眼睛狠，也许早就看出了您和她性情相投。”

洛基骇笑。“这种恭维我可受不起。”他顿了顿，继续道，“赫诺斯小姐不会嫁到穆斯贝尔海姆，可对？”

“她与埃尔夫海姆的一位亲王会订下婚约。”

黑发青年的眼睛骤然收缩。他瘦得厉害，这一下几乎让弗雷觉着他的颧骨要从皮肤底下挣出来。“那很好。”他轻声说。

“她应该是猜到了您还活着。之前我一直觉着她那么谨慎稳妥真不像有尼奥尔德森的血统……她留着那天从您衣服上撕下的布片。为了混淆视听，还特意吩咐名下的铺子进了同样的料子。芙蕾雅出手给她掩饰过去，但惩罚她要单独去修道院住半年。她答应了婚约。”

弗雷是有意让洛基痛苦。华纳海姆王子非得让他钟爱的外甥女的爱人比外甥女难过上好几倍才能满意，哪怕他心知肚明、洛基才是整件事中最无辜的那一个。

黑发青年面色苍白地听完华纳海姆王子的讲述，微笑着说了声“她很好”。他眼中氤氲，表情和声音却是稳的。这倒让弗雷对他生出一丝敬意：在命运无常面前保持尊严并不容易。铁石心肠的王子最后用一个消息结束了这段谈话。

“我们后天离开王城，去我的领地。”

 

弗雷的领地离华纳海姆王城并不太远。那里三面环山，城外有水，正是一等一的天然屏障。照着惯例，隘口修建了高耸的城堡，外墙上打着华纳海姆王室的纹章，应该便是城主的宅子。弗雷却并不进去。洛基不便多问，只从车窗缝隙里好奇地打量了那城堡几眼。阿斯加德是城市帝国，除去王城腹地，周边的城市再没有高城深池。洛基只在书上看到过这样巨大的堡垒。

“想进去看看么？”一直在车厢里假寐的弗雷突然问道。

“恐怕这并不是适当的时候。”洛基微笑道。

“您从小就是好奇心很重的孩子。一路上我都在等您发问。”

洛基短促地笑了一下。“要说问，是真有很多想问。但就因为想问的太多，我反而不知道该从哪里问起。”他停顿片刻，继续道，“倘若您一定要挑一个问题打发时间，我倒也很乐意配合——为什么是我呢？”

“这是个好问题，”弗雷微微眯起眼睛，“我喜欢您发问的方式。”

“我是个好学生。”

弗雷对他的恭维报以一笑。“我还记得第一次见到您的情景。索尔殿下牵着您走进教室。明明很紧张，您却不肯躲到他身后，硬是挺着肩膀脖颈、坚持要自己应对我，就像一只胆怯的雏鸟试图炸毛去恐吓天敌。我一度以为您是另一只阿萨王室的小狮子，但很快您就显露痕迹。和自己的天性对抗没有好处。您很肯审时度势，哪怕为此丢掉王室的体面也毫不犹豫。弗丽嘉王后为了给您挑选合适的身边人一定费了很大脑筋。”

“我见过很多国王和王子。不止一个是从您这样的模子里长出来。直到包尔陛下统治的晚期，阿萨王室也并不如现在这样冠冕堂皇。可惜那样的日子一去不复返。您在阿斯加德注定是要藏在阴影里……然后我知道了您的身世。”

“您想要当那只播种国王的手？”洛基轻声问。

“为什么不呢？虽然我不干这行，但要怎么干我却很精通。”弗雷轻描淡写地答道，“一本万利。您值得投资。”

“然而您从这笔投资里得到的回报很可能抵不上您的支出。王座不止是用金子和运气堆出来的。”

“我本人也许并无欲求，但不幸我护短得紧。芙蕾雅和她的女儿们很得我欢心，我少不了要为她们打算。血亲和姻亲在必要的时候都可以舍弃，唯有利益是靠得住的。小殿下，”弗雷目光微动，“最先对您投资的并不是我本人。在芙蕾雅同意了弗丽嘉王后的建议、赫诺斯动了去见您的心思的那一刻起，我已经没有选择了。”

这时候马车停下来。男仆殷勤地放下踏板，打开车门。弗雷率先走出去。“跟我来，”他说，“我要介绍一位故人与您认识。

 

[1] 《法尔格几宁》中斯图鲁逊说，尼奥尔德居住在”船城”诺欧通(Noatun)，管辖风、海、水。此处用诺欧通做华纳海姆王宫。


	29. 一位母亲

在门口候着的是一位身材高大的老人。他须发皆白，身形挺拔，脸架子残留着年轻时的风采。见了弗雷，他微微欠身，态度恭敬，声音里却有保留：“我没想到您来得这样快。”

“国王陛下是个明白人。”弗雷应道。他稍稍让开身体，好叫老人看清洛基，“我给您带了个小朋友。”

洛基看到老人眼睛里一晃而过的惊讶之色，但很快那张老脸又恢复了平静。他一边暗忖“此人一定在宫廷里待过不短的时间”，一边走上前去问了好，但并不介绍自己的身份。老人听了目光便又在他身上脸上定了一定。“很高兴见到您，殿下。”他柔声说。

这声“殿下”叫得洛基全身的毫毛都竖起来。弗雷在身边，他不好矢口否认；然而避而不答是更糟糕的选择。黑发青年匆忙间堪堪寻出话头便抛出去:“却不知道该如何称呼您？”

老人看了弗雷一眼，微微一笑：“我的名字对年轻人来说恐怕太陌生了……但既然您想知道——”他微一欠身，“密米尔[1]为您效劳。”

洛基一双猫儿似的眼睛睁得溜圆。“智者密米尔？！”他失声嚷道，“他不是十几年前就被尼奥尔德国王砍掉了脑袋——”他的目光突然转到弗雷身上，“是您，是不是？又一次？”

“第一次。”弗雷难得露出个笑模样，足见得他对当年从他国王爹的断头台底下救出这位阿斯加德人质的经历很是自得。

洛基摇着头，慢慢笑起来：“您在那第一次里一定学到了很多。”这些日子他闲来无事，倒把弗雷助他假死遁出金宫的过程翻来覆去琢磨了个遍。此人拿捏人心之准、计划之周全、行动力之强着实叫人骇然。先是让赫诺斯带来了彩虹桥下布网的地图、并取走他衣服的布料；之后在短短几天里找到了与他体貌特征符合的替死鬼，并让那人在合适的时间地点上成为了足够有辨识度、足够新鲜破碎的尸体；接下去在搜救队伍赶到之前把阴谋现场打扫一清，还特别有想法地把弗丽嘉送他的戒指留在了尸体的手指上——就连洛基本人也不见得能做出这么洛基的决定。“我受益匪浅。”他咕噜噜转着眼睛，“然而第二次成功似乎还不足以叫您特意把我带到密米尔先生面前。”

这番恭维没有讨得密米尔欢心——洛基要花很长时间才能摆脱阿斯加德小王子的身份对他性情和行为模式的影响——但老人家不惜自爆身份也要亲眼看看这位小殿下，便也没有太多计较。“是我想要见您，”密米尔说，“我必须见您……为了完成法布提王后的托付。”

洛基咬着嘴唇里面。这不是他第一次听说自己的身世，但密米尔笃定的态度远比弗雷轻描淡写的一句“您是法布提的儿子”带来的冲击更大。“这半年来我一直都在被告知‘你是谁’……我很高兴您和您的朋友试图尽可能严肃地提供新选项，”他舔着嘴唇，干涩地说，“但诸位恐怕忘了，哪怕真相、也是需要证明的。”

密米尔干瘪的面颊上现出一丝笑纹。“您的要求很合理。”他柔声说，“在大门口这么着说话实在失礼。请跟我来。”他侧身示意，之后率先迈开步子在前方引路。洛基在草坪和门廊处见着零星几个做粗活的下人，待到步入门厅，就只孤零零剩下他们三个。

这栋宅子有着老派的简洁优雅。底色是米白，地板上用了灰蓝的地毯，天花板挑得很高，不用壁画，只把窗户大开，让房前屋后的草坪花园装饰进来，叫人心情阔朗。密米尔请他们坐定，吩咐人端来茶水点心；之后他稍微离开了一会儿，回来时手里多了个匣子。洛基在历史课上见过匣子上的纹路，它和约顿海姆勇士出征时画在脸上的图案如出一辙。

“这是法布提王后的旧物，里面有您的出生证明。王后在离开约顿海姆王宫时把它交到我手里。如今它该物归原主。”

洛基听到了自己心跳的声音。可怜的器官活像只仓皇的兔子，在他胸腔里没有章法地乱撞。他不得不捂紧胸口，好叫自己的牙齿不至于咯咯作响。“您就是当初在约顿海姆神庙里画图的人。”

“我是。那时候我躲在神庙的密道里。法布提王后给我指明了密道的入口与出口所在，并在我进入密道之后亲手封死了入口。约顿海姆人很擅长这样的工程。我在和她一墙之隔的地方旁听了她与奥丁对话的全过程，看着那位眼神不太好的陛下抱着出生不久的您离开神庙。”密米尔显出怀念之色，“您母亲真是个了不起的女人。我从未见过有谁在盛年的奥丁·包尔森面前寸步不让，还赢得那样不被觉察。”

   “照您所言，却并不能确定我就是法布提王后的儿子。”洛基有礼貌地微笑道，“毕竟您在离开神庙以后恐怕一步也未曾踏进阿斯加德、遑论金宫。您怎么知道我不是奥丁陛下又一次李代桃僵的结果？”

“学会怀疑是理智的开始。”密米尔赞许道，“您愿意亲手打开它么？”

“在确认我的确有这资格之前，不。”

“那么容我冒昧，殿下。”密米尔不知用什么法子捣弄了两三下，那匣子便在三人眼前缓缓张开。“这是侏儒们的手艺。不晓得开锁的法子贸然动手，会让里面藏着的药粉喷到纸张上，它们碰到空气就会烧起来。”老头儿无视洛基微微发青的脸，继续说下去，“弗雷殿下告诉我您去过约顿海姆边境，还弄出了不小的动静。想必您该注意到约顿海姆士兵涂成蓝色的脸？”

“是。”洛基咬牙应道。他指甲都陷进掌心里。

“任何风俗都有源头，也许来自禁忌，也许来自崇拜。约顿海姆人多产，却不推崇长子继承制，向来是由最强悍的那一个孩子——无论男女——继承全部家业。他们还没擦干净手脚上的血就开始往文明的阶梯上攀爬。可想而知，能坐到王位上的血脉有多么危险……”密米尔抬起眼皮。他的瞳孔是非常浅的蓝色，配上银白的头发、苍白的皮肤，看起来便有拒人千里的冷淡。古代画像上的祭司和神灵都有一张这样的面孔。“他们因此受到约顿海姆人几近疯狂的崇拜。据说很早的时候，有立下大功的勇士求得了约顿海姆王的几滴鲜血涂在脸上，此后他战无不胜。神明让他的脸变作蓝色，以彰显他是如何得到约顿海姆王室的器重。”

“再荒诞不经的传说里也总有几分真相的影子。约顿海姆王室崇尚蓝色并不是因为神明选中了这个颜色来标识他们的高贵勇敢，而是因为一个奇妙的药理反应。”密米尔伸手从匣子里拿出一个罐子。“他们的血在碰到一种药草的时候会变成蓝色。约顿海姆王室历代都用这种办法保持血脉的纯净。我不知道法布提王后从哪里知道这个秘辛、又为什么要把用那药草制成的试剂放到匣子里。”他轻轻叹了口气，“又或者她早料到了自己的孩子会有什么样的性情，会在这个时刻需要它的帮助。”他看向洛基的目光彻底柔和下来，“您愿意试试看么？”

这一次洛基伸出了手。他拔出插在腰带上的匕首，划破了手指，看着鲜血一滴滴落到密米尔打开的罐子。里面那一团油脂似的东西没有化开，血珠子落在上面并不聚拢，最后一点点变作蓝色。和约顿海姆士兵脸上的染料一样的深蓝。他从喉咙口到胃袋突然一阵痉挛——阿斯加德小孩的床头故事里总少不了约顿海姆怪物的阴影。年幼的洛基也曾因为害怕会在夜里出现拖走调皮小孩吃掉的蓝色怪物跑去索尔的床上瑟瑟发抖。如今想来，那些植根于童年记忆的恐惧简直要让他汗毛倒竖——而他无法分辨那是因为厌恶还是恐惧。

这时候密米尔已经用一块干净的白布包好了他受伤的手指。“我猜想，您的身份已经无需进一步的论证？”他温和地问。

洛基微笑了一下。“那意味着您要暂时放下对我的疑虑。”

密米尔礼貌地陪着他笑了一下。“不要以为我不喜欢您，小殿下。像我这样的年纪，已经可以被允许足够的任性和不顾他人。您却还这样年轻。至于您的身份，”他看向弗雷，“弗雷殿下从来不做没有把握的事情。而我呢，我在看到您的那一瞬间就确定，您是法布提王后的孩子。您非常非常像她。”

 

[1] 密米尔（Mimir），北欧神话中的智慧巨人，北欧的始祖神之一，由巨人尤弥尔所生，是智慧泉水的主人。他与奥丁有过多次邂逅，后来陪伴奥丁的弟弟海尼尔去华纳海姆为人质。他多次出手遮掩海尼尔的愚蠢，但最终仍然被华纳神族识破。愤怒的华纳神族斩下密米尔的头颅送还给奥丁。奥丁为了保存他的智慧，施法令他的头颅保持了生命力。


	30. 一位王后

洛基一整夜没能合眼。他摩挲着挂在胸前的项链，那是法布提王后的遗物。打开镂空的坠子，能看到里面镶着王后本人的小像。密米尔没有说谎。洛基与王后惊人的相像。

黑发青年怔怔看着画中人。他和她有着一样的乌发雪肤、翡翠色眼睛和精巧的下巴。但他们的相似仅止于此。王后挺得笔直的肩膀、微抿的嘴唇、沉着的眼神和不自觉流露出的优越感都显出她惯于发号施令并让人服从。

密米尔的声音犹在耳边。

“劳菲陛下杀伐果断。这让他在一众继承人中脱颖而出，也给他留下了很多仇敌。当年约顿海姆和阿斯加德战况纠结，约顿海姆国内不满他的人也蠢蠢欲动。法布提王后彼时正怀着孕，合该好好歇着，但她素来有主意，得了国王的同意，便设下了陷阱，欲借对外战争之际铲除异己。贝莱斯特先生原本并不是国王唯一的私生子，全因为他的母族足够强大也足够愚蠢，才叫王后决意留下他的性命。她叫人给了贝莱斯特的舅舅们暗示。如她所料，那些野心比野火更旺盛的舅老爷们对其他的私生子们大开杀戒。若非劳菲陛下在战场上意外失踪，您这会儿该被人叫王太子了。”

“得知噩耗的王后一面派人寻找国王，一面还要提防贝莱斯特一族对她本人下手。她殚精竭虑，然而国王的失踪对军队的打击是毁灭性的，很快阿斯加德的军队就逼到了王城之外。身为王后，此时她决不能弃都城于不顾。而当她生下一个男婴的消息传出来后，贝莱斯特的舅舅们也下定了决心。他们要除掉外甥日后上位最大的障碍。”

“法布提王后那时候已经很虚弱，神志却还清明。她让亲信放话出去，说她派了人去尼福尔海姆求援兵。贝莱斯特那一家人为了王位是什么都不顾的。他们果然信了，分了人手去拦截她的信使。她却借机带着出生不久的儿子避入约顿海姆神庙。那里有对王室忠心耿耿的卫队和络绎不绝的信徒。最不济她还能通过密道暂时避过风头去。”

“她洞察人性，运气却着实糟糕。避入神庙没多久，她就患上了产褥热。因为太过疲劳和虚弱，她一直高烧不退。很快她就意识到自己怕是撑不过去。这时候卫队传来王城被攻陷的消息。异教神明拦不住阿斯加德军队的脚步，她知道自己必须要做出决定。”

“我曾经建议她派心腹送您去尼福尔海姆。她的父亲宠爱她，劳菲陛下的死讯一日不定，他便不会亏待您。她不肯答应，说一路上变数太大，她冒不起风险。再后来，奥丁·包尔森本人亲自到了神庙。她不再犹豫，安排好一切，便亲自去见了那一位国王。”

“奥丁如约而至。他不久前刚瞎了一只眼，看起来凶悍极了。王后那时候已经十分虚弱，只能倚在长椅上，全靠胭脂撑出点气色。您躺在她身边的摇篮里，不哭不闹。奥丁对这样的阵仗大概有一丁点儿好奇。我听到他问您母亲‘这是您的儿子么’。王后很镇定地说了‘是’，就请他坐下了。这一下我能把他看得清清楚楚。我了解这个男人，这位王上。我能看出他对王后本人并无杀心，而他对您的兴趣要比对王后的大上许多。也许在看到您的那一刻起，他就有了计划。而那很可能是您母亲希望看到的。”

“他们稍微彼此试探了一番，心里便有了算计。您母亲向来不肯正面进攻，那一次却径直告诉奥丁说她活不长了，请求后者带您离开。奥丁也不含糊，直问她肯为了您的将来付多大的代价……我几乎能记得他们之后说的每一个字。”密米尔突然宕开一笔，引得洛基呼吸微滞。

“王后说：‘我要恭喜您赢得了这场战争。阿斯加德的北方边境自此无虞。不过您这样的英雄向来不肯让自己的目光停留在某一处太久。我若是萨法塔夫海姆的国王，这会儿都该愁得睡不着觉了。’”

“‘您说笑了，’奥丁回应道，‘萨法塔夫海姆是阿斯加德的盟友。我从来不对自己人下手。’”

“‘要当好自己人并不容易。尤其这个自己人能干贪婪太多，知情识趣太少。’王后的声音又轻又滑，‘这些年来阿萨王室开疆拓地，战事不断。因士兵勇猛，武器精良，鲜有败绩。我幼时读过几本书，碰巧窥见些阿斯加德铁矿的分布。粗粗算下来，您掌握中的铁矿怕不是要告罄。啊，我忘了，王室总管家族领地里恰好也有一处矿脉。然而您才说了，向自己人下手是要不得的。且多些耐心吧，陛下。一个女人，纵使是要死了，也免不了唠叨。您不肯对自己人下手，那就让我给您另寻一条出路吧。’”

“‘我的父亲在我出嫁时送了我一座矿山。它在约顿海姆和尼福尔海姆交界的地方。为了制衡，他把矿山一半的所有权收在自己手里，应允会把这一半所有权交还给我生育的约顿海姆的王位继承人。劳菲陛下同我父亲签了协议，一式三份，我父亲、他和我本人各持一份。我若死去，那座矿山便是我儿子的，他即刻便有那矿山的使用权，成年后获得完全的所有权。而除非经过我或者他的书面授权，即便是我父亲也没有权力碰那山上一块石头。’”

“‘您可真慷慨。’奥丁说。”

“‘我只有他这一个孩子。钱财不过是身外之物，不为了他，莫非还留给旁人撕扯？’王后应道。”

“‘您为什么不干脆送您的独生子回去尼福尔海姆？为了这座矿山，我也不是不愿意跑上一趟。’”

“‘倘若我父亲还健康，那自然是最好的去处。可惜他如今怕是做不了主。不怕您笑话，一出事我就派人去给他送了信，但至今也没见着半个援兵。我的异母兄弟是我父亲唯一的儿子。我们昔日交恶，如今他即将坐上王位，于我更无须留半点情面。我断不肯让我的孩子在他手底下受磋磨。至于您，劳菲陛下一日不回来，我儿子留在您手里便增加一日的分量。我从不相信国王的诚意，但对他们的明智倒还有几分信心。’”

“‘您这样聪明，倒让我不得不生疑了。您给得太多而要得太少。’”

“‘我恐怕自己已经要得太多了。在劳菲陛下把他接回约顿海姆王宫、送到王座上之前，我要您保证他像个王子一样长大。’”

“‘他会的。’”

“‘我要贝莱斯特先生永远坐不上王位。’”

“‘他会坐在最近的一把椅子上看着王位哭泣。’”

“‘我真欣赏您的幽默感。倘若我能活得更久一点，倘若您还有个女儿，那能为阿斯加德和约顿海姆省下多少麻烦呀。’王后突然爆发出一阵要命的咳嗽，之后她哑着嗓子说，‘约顿海姆一半继承权的授权书我会交到您手上。它只有在我儿子活着的时候才生效。尼福尔海姆人祖上是海盗和商人，我们是不肯说漂亮话的，陛下。为了保证协议生效，我会把副本送到我兄弟手上。他再厌恶我，也断不肯放弃染指约顿海姆王位的机会。’”

“‘您尽管做您应该做的。三天后我会再来。夫人，我想您至少需要一场体面的葬礼？哪怕是为了您儿子……我还不知道他的名字。’”

“‘我会考虑的。他叫洛基。’”

“‘我祝您日安。’他说完微弯下腰去看了摇篮里的您。因为右眼失明，他的不得不扭过脸去。我能看得到他面上的审视之色。‘回见了，小殿下。’他说完就离开了。”

“他一走出门去，王后便把您紧紧抱到怀里。我能听到她压抑得很厉害的哭声。但等我走出密道，她面上已经只剩下一点泪痕。‘密米尔先生，’她说，‘劳烦您替我起草协议吧。’”

“三天之后，奥丁再次来到神庙。他签好了协议之后便带着您离开了。王后把协议副本交给了我，亲手封闭了密道。她给自己备下了致命的毒药，据说走得很快很平静。赫尔布林迪将军操持了她的葬礼，仪式很隆重。尼福尔海姆新君接到了协议副本之后派去了亲王吊唁。”

“几乎一切都如她所料，只除了您的小意外。她很爱您。”

洛基把嘴唇贴在母亲的画像上。“妈妈。”他小声地叫着，眼泪顺着脸颊滑进枕头里，很快濡湿一片。能让密道里的密米尔听到的压抑哭声，她一定是痛极了。


	31. 王子的命运

“那孩子在哭。”弗雷摇着头，“您太坏了。”

“真相总是坏的。”密米尔淡淡道，“我也并不指望讨他喜欢。”

“我以为您很欣赏法布提王后。”

“不止是欣赏。我差不多要算是喜欢她了。然而他顶多只有样貌和二分之一的血脉是她的。奥丁一家子差不多把他给毁掉了。我见过这一代所有的包尔森。哪怕是顶没出息的那一个，”老头儿做了个恶心巴拉的鬼脸，“在身份的自觉上也比他好些。”

“然而您并不反对我把他带到这里。”弗雷慢吞吞地插嘴道。

密米尔神情微妙地看着华纳海姆王子。“您顶让我佩服的本事，就是总能知道得比别人以为的更多。”

“您在捧我，顺便回避问题。”弗雷微笑道。

“我在回答您创造的问题，尼奥尔德森殿下。为什么是他呢？洛基·劳菲森先生原本可以借着这一次的机会彻底过上与世无争的富家翁的生活。他的性格和经历里长不出像样的国王。”

“您注意到他的眼睛么？”

“它们挺漂亮。如果生在一个姑娘脸上，我或许能更赞同您。说不定奥丁一直都在懊恼他为什么不是一个姑娘，否则索尔·奥丁森可以娶她，约顿海姆及其王位继承人都会是阿萨王室的。简直没法更好了。”

“您尽管笑吧。可我知道，那是双小狼崽子的眼睛。”弗雷柔声说，“他绝不肯就这样罢休。而我呢，我要推他一把。”

“别拿‘要给您妹妹找条退路’这种蠢借口糊弄我。她比母狮子还厉害。阿萨王室里若有人能从她嘴里抢下块肉来，我倒是要吃惊了。”

“她的底气来自华纳海姆公主的身份、财富、士兵以及我父亲的宠爱。不幸的是，没有什么比国王的宠爱更靠不住，而王室的兄长甚至比国王爹还要糟糕。”弗雷微眯着眼睛，“阿斯加德王妃的身份，甚或阿萨王室和华纳王室双重王位顺位继承权，在必要的时候都可以一文不值。”

“但这还不足以叫您冒这样大的风险。”

“当初我把您从我父亲的断头台下捞出来，您可没有这么多问题。”

“那是因为答案显而易见，我的殿下。”密米尔淡淡道，“您父亲是个顶谨慎的人。即便因为受到奥丁的愚弄而暴怒也不肯全然失去理智。他是您的同谋。我为什么要去质疑这样一位国王的多疑和小心？”

“那您又何必要质疑我这样一位王子的好记性和报复心呢？”

密米尔淡蓝色的眼珠子定定看着华纳海姆王子。“啊，”他轻声说，“您一直记恨。您一直咽不下这口气。”

“宽宏大量不是我们家的风格。”弗雷的神色和语气都是恹恹的，但他眼睛里跳动着火光。在这个远离王国中心的地方，在十八年后，这位被放逐的王子到底没忍住流露出对父兄的怨怼之情。

华纳海姆是典型的城市国家。国王虽然颇受爱戴，却并不如阿斯加德或者约顿海姆的国王那般集大权于一身。昔日古尔薇格[1]太后不顾长老院反对挑起与阿斯加德的战争。两国交战日久、难分胜负，最后齐齐厌战，遂决定讲和，并交换人质以示诚意。自觉受到轻慢的长老院决意打压王室，几乎是强迫地要求太后和尼奥尔德国王派出两位够分量的王室子弟前往阿斯加德为质。王室和长老院几番博弈，但最后就连长老院也没料到竟是深受太后和国王夫妇宠爱的弗雷、芙蕾雅兄妹俩被送去了金宫。那兄妹俩走得痛快，之后在阿斯加德的角色扮演也十分成功，足见得尼奥尔德陛下不仅是个顶好的国王，也是相当了解子女的父亲。但直至这位陛下离开华纳海姆王座，也只有芙蕾雅公主带着女儿们回去诺欧通宫探望了他一次，王次子弗雷则永远地活在了干巴巴的往来信件里。

“我以为您在阿斯加德颇受器重。”

“以人质的身份来说，那的确算是器重。”弗雷冷淡地说，“如果没有海尼尔亲王那摊子事，我也许会试着接受‘永久质子兼大臣’这种古怪的身份组合、还能自得其乐。”

“我听到过传言，说埃尔夫海姆的国王曾经动过心思，要送给您一片领地。”

“您消息灵通。”

“容我冒昧，殿下，这块领地现在还是您的么？”

弗雷神情微妙地扭了下嘴唇。“当然。”

“能让您当初同意去阿斯加德一定叫尼奥尔德陛下付了很大代价……也许还不够。”密米尔评价道。

“他不够的部分，可以让奥丁陛下弥补。国王们都是兄弟。”

“您对劳菲森殿下简直恶意满满，”密米尔皱眉，“恕我直言，您对他的期待未免太高了。”

“亲爱的密米尔，您几时对我有了这样的误解？”弗雷轻蔑地应道，“我救了他的性命，难道就对他的未来有了责任？”

“能把自私自利说得这样坦荡真叫人钦佩。”

“华纳海姆有一样是好的：我们从不压抑欲望，甚至都不怎么想去掩饰它。您在华纳海姆住了这样久，我以为您或许多少有了些开诚布公的，呃，倾向？”

密米尔神摇头。“秘密之所以成为秘密是因为隐秘状态本身的价值。您且等着吧，殿下。”

 

隔天早上洛基到餐厅时已经恢复了常态，只有稍微浮肿的眼皮残留着一点哀戚。他向密米尔和弗雷问了好，坐下慢条斯理地吃起了早餐。弗丽嘉遵循的是华纳海姆宫廷的礼仪，洛基被她教养得很好。这会儿他和弗雷面对面动作，双方都觉着活像是对着镜面。密米尔也没忍住多看了他们两眼。一会儿仆人进来收拾桌面，密米尔率先站起身。“这个季节难得有这样的晴天。如蒙不弃，二位不如与我一道去花园里散散步。”

“我答应过一到华纳海姆就芙蕾雅写信。为了急着见您，那封信到现在还是草稿。”弗雷也推开椅子，“如果您不介意，我想要借用您的书房和信差。”

“它和他都在老地方。请您自便。”密米尔的目光转到洛基面上，后者微微一笑道：“我很愿意同您作伴。”这一老一少于是同弗雷道了别，径直朝着花园去了。

密米尔的花园乍看起来杂乱无序，花草树木都不是精心修剪过的形状；但仔细打量，却能看出它必然出自精通园艺之人的手笔。那位高明的园丁照着植物的习性让它们长成了最适合它们自己的模样。有些结果的植物上甚至能看到小动物啃咬过的痕迹。“那是它命运的一部分，我没有理由去阻拦。”密米尔解释道。

洛基咬着嘴唇里面。“昨天一整天我都在琢磨您每一句话背后的意思，后半夜我突然觉得自己那么干蠢透了。”

密米尔轻轻地“哦”了一声。

“但您和弗雷殿下这样努力把我推到花园里，却并不像是我臆想出来的处境。您想和我说些什么？”洛基笑道。少年的情态永远地从他脸上消失了。

密米尔没有见过为阿斯加德的姑娘们所钟爱的小王子。他不知道那时候的洛基精致到近乎颤巍巍，笑起来是玫瑰含雪，含着泪便几乎是一滴流翠。他眼前的年轻人面上俱是贴着骨头生出的锐角，笑起来阴郁而危险，让他想起决意进入神庙时的法布提王后。

“我想知道您对未来的打算。以您当时的处境也许很难拒绝弗雷的提议……他在必要的时候简直是个弗内乌斯[2]。”

“即便当时我走投无路——事实上当时也并非走投无路——在听了您昨天那番话之后，我也无意改弦易辙。”洛基回答道，“这条路看起来凶险艰难，但倘若顺利则能一劳永逸。一辈子那样长，我不耐烦把自己一直放在火上烤，还把看炉子的活儿交到对头手里。”他吁了口气，“倘若是为了和我母亲当年的交情，我感谢您。倘若您意在试探，我却要劝您别再费心了。”

密米尔微眯起眼睛。这的确是法布提的儿子能说出的话，哪怕他从来没受过像样的王子教育。“您打算怎么做，我的孩子？”他柔声问道。

“如果可行，我想先去拜访赫尔布林迪将军。”洛基说。

 

副官退下之后，赫尔布林迪才把反扣着的相框竖起来。他和画上的贵妇人有着一样的灰绿眼睛，那来自于法布提家族一位遥远的祖先。十七八年过去，如今的约顿海姆早已淡忘了那位短命的王后，只有永远得不到王位的贝莱斯特会时不时因为她而迁怒姓法布提森的自己。那不算什么大事：约顿海姆边境离不开他，贝莱斯特还不至于愚蠢到将私人恩怨至于边境安全之上的地步。但摄政王的母族近年来却越发不甘寂寞——他的情报网已经捕捉到几次不太明显的针对王族的攻击痕迹——恐怕他也不得不早作打算。

毕竟愚蠢的疯子比清醒的暴君更可怕。

 

[1] 古尔薇格（Gullveig），北欧神话中华纳神族拥有强大魔力的一位女神。

[2] 弗内乌斯（Forneus），所罗门王72柱魔神中排位30的魔神，形象如同一条大鱼。他工于言辞，也可使人精通辩论，同时还可以使敌对双方成为朋友。


	32. 国王

索尔最近很忙。

王室总管的次子扶灵回乡的途中很是遭遇一番波折，回到了家中他便很厉害地和兄长闹了一场。当地的大贵族听了一耳朵，慢慢便有消息传出来，说总管大人的长子不满父亲把一处收益颇丰的矿山留给了弟弟，竟起了杀心。如今兄弟俩闹得不成样子，倒叫王室总管昔日的对头看了不少笑话。

王室关心的自然不是这些家长里短，而是那座矿山的归属权。当初奥丁将雾尼派到护送王室总管次子的队伍里，原本就存了挑事的心思。如他所愿，那一家次子与长子的龃龉因为一路上的两次袭击升级为仇恨。为了拉拢人手保障自己的人身安全，次子同意以极低的价格为王室提供十年的铁矿石。但那还不够。阿斯加德的繁荣建立在赫赫武功之上。有生之年，奥丁绝不想看到帝国分崩离析。

洞悉奥丁所图的索尔并不十分赞同父亲的做法。他向来光明磊落，便也径直把质疑摆到奥丁跟前。

搁在以往，奥丁倒也乐得听取长子的意见，甚或与之商榷一二；如今他却失了那番心境。倘若弗丽嘉对丈夫多加留心，应该会更早觉察到奥丁的变化。长女不顾脸面反戈一击，随后洛基猝死导致多年谋划一朝全盘崩溃以及对海尼尔亲王失去控制让这位帝王不得不正视命运的无常。与此同时，肉体的衰老加剧了他的焦虑和恐惧。越是英雄，越怕垂暮。他再听不得忤逆的只言片语，把稍加迟疑视作对他的挑衅。索尔的进言在这种情形下自然不会被接受。好在奥丁多少还记得给长子留些体面，只吩咐他“退下”便不肯再谈下去。

索尔却不愿意就此罢手。在他看来，国王走下宝座去掠夺自己臣民的财富会动摇王座的根基，他无论如何不能眼睁睁看着父亲犯下这样的错误。他辩白，他恳求，他慷慨陈词，但那只让奥丁越发恼怒。

“不敢行动你会失去你的王国。”国王冷冰冰地说，“要让老臣学着敬畏他们的新王并不容易。”

“那只是虚荣。我更看重的是您的荣誉。”索尔嚷道，“您忘了您曾经教给我的一切么？我还年轻，父亲，我可以等。”

“你的耐心只会为自己招来嘲笑。你没有经历过两朝国王更替，没有看到傲慢的大贵族对王室嗤之以鼻。他们在自己的城堡里喝金水吃珍珠，嘲笑王廷简陋粗鄙，不配让他们踏足。他们忘了，他们的奢侈生活是从王室手里偷走的或者抢去的。这不是虚荣，我的儿子。这是权力！”

父亲的咆哮并没能让王子退缩。他睁大眼睛，勇敢地看向父亲。索尔·奥丁森今年二十二岁，头发光亮，皮肤紧实，额头上没有一条皱纹，眼睛里没有一丝阴影。他不知道自己身上青春的光彩刺痛了父亲仅剩的那只眼睛。“王权的衰落往往始于内乱。中庭也有足够的铁矿和能干的工匠。”

“受制于中庭与受制于大贵族抑或萨法塔夫海姆又有什么区别？”奥丁摇着头，“面面俱到是要不得的，我的儿子。自诩为英雄的虚荣并不比别的虚荣更高尚。”

索尔没忍住脱口嚷道：“那也并不意味着年长的谨慎就比年老的胆怯更好听。”

奥丁的眉毛骇人地竖起来。这是足够索尔的句子。他的纵容让这孩子压根不知道什么是王权、什么是敬畏。这是足够洛基的句子。只有那个绿眼睛的小妖怪才会这样在意文字的工整精细。洛基·劳菲森简直就跟传染病一样可怕。他的妻子儿子全都被他污染了。

“我真是蠢透了……居然以为你已经准备好了。” 阿斯加德国王喃喃说着，一步步走下王座。索尔变了脸色，稍微后退半步，又停下来，迟疑间奥丁的手已经按到他肩上。他小时候没少挨揍，深知这双手的力道。这一次它只是轻轻地从他胸口扯下了阿斯加德勋章——它仅由国王赐予王位继承人。“索尔·奥丁森先生，您违背了您该侍奉的国王的命令。您的虚荣和自大让您看不清自己的天职在哪里。我以阿斯加德国王的名义要求您，立刻回去您的领地反省。在我满意之前，您的继承权将暂时被收回。”他握紧了权杖，慢慢放缓声音，“作为你的父亲，我感到非常、非常失望。”

 

索尔没有去遮掩胸口扯坏的那块衣料。于是从金宫到闪电宫的一路上机灵的宫人纷纷低下了头去。王子泰若自然，和路过的廷臣说话时丁点儿不露颜色，足见得失去阿斯加德勋章也许让他惊怒交加，但还远不至于让他失去勇气。埃尔在闪电宫门口候着，站在她身后的小宫女和男仆微垂着眼皮候着主人，从头发丝儿到脚趾都和往日并无二致。索尔忍不住想笑，然后真的笑出声来。

“跟您比起来，宫里只怕四分之三的聪明人都是傻子。”他对女官说。埃尔有礼貌地微笑了一下，并不接话。索尔一边往内室走，一边解开外袍。最后一颗扣子松开，一双灵巧的手立刻把它接过去。在埃尔调入闪电宫之前，他的贴身男仆没有这样体贴。千真万确，这个家里会享受的只有洛基和弗丽嘉。

“明天我要出发去领地。只带得用的人手就好。”

埃尔应了声“是”。

“去看看芬撒里尔宫里有没有客人。如果没有，告诉我母亲我即刻就去见她。”

“早先王后陛下派了盖娜传话，说如果您手头没有其他事情，不妨直接去芬撒里尔宫。今天一天宫里都不见外客。”

索尔看了埃尔一眼。“您不必想得这样多。”他又问道，“您是要待在这里，还是随我去领地？”

女官微微睁大眼睛。她的惊讶是真的，刻意表现得惊讶也是真的。洛基的小动作总会传染给他身边亲近的人。

“您需要我在哪里，殿下？”埃尔轻声问道。

“我允许您自己决定。”索尔蓦地咬住嘴唇里面。这不是他的句子。刚刚和奥丁争吵时最后那句要命的话也不是他的句子。然而他两次都没能控制住自己的舌头。就好像他兄弟的银舌头借着活人的血肉重生了似的。那叫人毛骨悚然，又莫名心酸。

埃尔只稍微停顿了一会儿便很干脆地应了声“我跟您去领地”。

索尔回过神来，敷衍了两句，便起身往芬撒里尔宫去。他走进起居室时赫琳正轻声向弗丽嘉说着什么，手里握着的清单模样的东西快有半尺长。他骇笑道：“您这是打算把库房搬空么？”

“你又不是个姑娘。”弗丽嘉抚摸着儿子的肩膀。她的目光在他胸口停顿片刻。出发前埃尔提醒索尔换了身衣裳，这会儿那里丝毫看不出异样。王后轻轻叹了口气：“怎么就闹成这样？”

“他不仅是国王，也是我的父亲。”索尔竭力轻描淡写。但弗丽嘉对父子俩知之甚深，哪里听不出其间的凶险。“然而‘国王’的身份远在‘父亲’之前。他对你的期待越高便越会这样。”弗丽嘉说，“他做得不错。”

“即便他的行为并不对？”

“国王不能犯错。尤其是这个节骨眼上。”弗丽嘉柔声道，“你该庆幸你父亲还让你去领地呆着。”

即便不满，索尔到底得承认弗丽嘉说得有道理。奥丁继位之后开始慢慢把领主的权力收回到自己手里。昔日精明能干的地方贵族逐渐成为装饰王权的廷臣，生杀予夺不过在奥丁一念之间。如今有底气和国王叫板的不过寥寥几家大贵族，而他们正在腐烂下去。在这种境况下，奥丁允许索尔在自己的领地里养人养兵算得上极度的信任和慷慨。

“你向来不假辞色，但也晓得进退得宜。这会儿去了领地虽说是避祸，却也免不了有人要借此在你父亲跟前生事。务必小心照顾自己。”弗丽嘉握着儿子的手，“我这里无须担心。”

“您可是有了新的盟友？”索尔试探着问。

王后微微一笑。“女人善变。有了利益总会有合作。倒是你，你的朋友们，有谁会同你一起去？”

“范达尔一早就暗示过，如果我有一天要离开王城，他很乐意随我一同去四处游历。”

“他是难得智慧气度两全的年轻人。”弗丽嘉评价道，“但沃斯塔格先生恐怕不如他那样自由。”

“我不能动他。让他留在王城吧。”

母子俩都没提已经奔赴约顿海姆边境的霍根与眼下常住王城的希芙·瓦尔基里小姐。

 

索尔离开王城那天送行者寥寥。奥丁看样子还能在王座上呆上十年八年，此时就向王太子示好——哪怕索尔是唯一的王子——也并不明智。这一来，明目张胆跟在他身边的范达尔骑士倒快被明里暗里的目光扎成刺猬。

“我现在相信有人是被活活看死的了。”范达尔小声抱怨道，“真不该拦着沃斯特格先生和希芙小姐来送行啊。”

“我还以为您很享受。”索尔嘲笑道。

“啊，如果他们也肯同样地看着您，我倒是可以寻摸出一点‘享受’的意思。”骑士两眼向天，“可这群胆小鬼却不怎么肯看着正主儿呢。这真要不得。”

“您太讨人喜欢了。”索尔干巴巴地说。他远远看着金宫的屋顶。它高高耸立在王城的中央，向城门方向投下浓重的阴影。“给您的父亲一个笑脸吧，好朋友。”王子磕了下靴子，“您恐怕得有很久见不着他。”


	33. 亲属关系

赫尔布林迪最近日子不太好过。

早先他下令屠杀劫军粮的百姓、之后又暗示部下和百姓抢劫阿斯加德的粮食度过饥荒的事情不知怎么被翻了出来。摄政王大发雷霆，下敕令训斥了赫尔布林迪。在私人信件里，贝莱斯特殿下则更直接地威胁道“这样的事情再来一次，坐在边境守将位置上的会是另一位法布提森将军”。法布提森是个大家族。赫尔布林迪越出挑，想要取他而代之的人就越多，遑论摄政王忌讳他与王室的血缘关系也不是一天两天。眼下阿斯加德短期内不会动约顿海姆的脑筋，贝莱斯特想借机换了他下去简直兼具天时地利。摄政王没有立刻出手，只怕泰半是因为法布提森家族内部对他赫尔布林迪的评估尚未能达成一致。

赫尔布林迪在接到敕令的前一天就派了人手去打探到底是谁在推波助澜。约顿海姆尚武，边境守将处置几个乱民，哪怕手段严苛些，也算不得什么大事；闹到这个地步，足见得是有人存心要打压他。贝莱斯特的舅舅们如今也不齐心。虽说要弄清那群贪婪愚蠢的疯子在想些什么很要花些功夫，但未雨绸缪，怎么谨慎都不嫌够。

没几天他便接到了消息。原来摄政王这些年收拢军权的努力并不太见成效，他的舅舅们耐不住水磨工夫，撺掇他借着暂时的安定从边境守将入手。这群聪明人却也知道，直接剥夺守将们的兵权可能直接激起变乱，便想出了先打压再拉拢的法子。赫尔布林迪因为法布提森家族内部的争斗，成为了摄政王试水的第一步。这倒也算不得奇思异想，只可惜其中的一位舅老爷稍微性急了一点，把赫尔布林迪的独断专横、罔顾王命宣扬得有些走样，导致摄政王不得不在公私两方面都给出了更为严厉的表态。如此一来却叫更多家族生出提防之心。赫尔布林迪忍不住要想，当初那场战争中劳菲陛下的私生子只留下这么个上不得台面的东西，恐怕是法布提王后有意为之吧。

想起早逝的王后，赫尔布林迪心下黯然。那样聪明绝顶的人物最后竟落得凄凉收场，天道未免太过不公。转念想到同样有着翡翠色眼睛的阿斯加德小王子，法布提森将军到底没忍住一声叹息。从来都是粗暴的将精美的据为己有或者毁灭殆尽。迷雾一般的美人也许就不该到人世中来。

 

“所以您就让您在约顿海姆养肥的小鸟儿们把消息放出去了。”弗雷袖着手慢吞吞地说，“我从不知道养鸟还有这种乐子。”

“赫尔布林迪将军为了立威根本没有遮掩过事实，当初钉上十字架的尸体足足给乌鸦和秃鹫提供了一年份的口粮。”洛基微笑道，“我并没有‘放出’消息，我只是让想看到消息的人多看了几眼而已。”

“我有一点点惊讶。”弗雷摸着下巴，“照您被教养的方式，您是怎么在约顿海姆王城找着门路的？”

“上次去约顿海姆边境走了一遭，我也打理了几条门路。有的门路要过命的交情才能敲得开，有些只要给钱、给人、甚至一片面包一块咸肉就可以。后者并不一定比前者更不好用。”

“阿斯加德的宫廷教师真是太失职了。”弗雷评价道。

“赫尔布林迪将军是个明白人。这道敕令只会让他不满，但离他站到您这边还有金伦加鸿沟[1]那么远，遑论让他肯拥立您登基。”

“他不用站到我这边，只不要站在贝莱斯特先生那边就可以了。”

“您试图拿您的出身和血统去说服支持者？”弗雷微挑着眉毛，“容我冒昧，在没有后盾的前提下，它们一文不值。”

“这世上永远少不了需要裱花的蛋糕。”洛基反驳道，“不然弗雷殿下您又何必在我身上花费这样多的功夫？”

弗雷神情微妙地看了洛基一会儿，后者一点儿不含糊地与他对视，并且慢慢地笑起来：“我的第一份作业已经交了。您的那一份在哪儿呢，殿下？”

密米尔喃喃道：“这要求真跟雅典审判一样公平。”

“您很快就会看到它。”

“容我冒昧。那份作业是您本人的，还是您委托给密米尔先生的？”

这次换做密米尔神情微妙地看了洛基一会儿。“‘好饭不怕等’，劳菲森殿下。您还这样年轻，须得多些耐心。”老头儿说。

 

索尔离开之后奥丁应允了霍尔海姆使者带走稍有起色的冈洛特夫人的要求。使团出发前弗丽嘉亲自看望了仍然起不得身的贵妇人，委托后者将一封亲笔信转交给女儿——那也许是她和海拉·奥丁森之间最后一次通信。冈洛特夫人强撑到最后也没能等到她想要听到的消息，到底没忍住叫住了王后。“海拉陛下快要做母亲了。”她轻声说。

弗丽嘉轻轻地“啊”了一声，又继续说道：“那很好。叫她保重身体。”

“您没有其他话要对陛下说么？”

“告诉她，如果她旨在做一个好王后，那么孩子比丈夫重要。”

这句话并不能叫冈洛特夫人满足，但以她的身份，再问下去便要逾矩了。霍尔海姆贵妇眼睁睁看着阿斯加德王后带着侍从走出宫室，失望地躺回榻上。她晓得自己活不长了。但更糟糕的是，如果奥丁·包尔森不想她死，那么死亡便只是一个妄念。阿斯加德国王也许乐于在敌人面前表现出适当的宽容大度，但对试图污蔑他妻子的人绝不会留半分情面。她并不怕死——在被海拉从泥淖里拉出来之前她不觉得自己曾经活着——只是遗憾没能帮助女主人达成十分的愿望。

心里正自翻江倒海，侍女走过来，给她看护送队伍的名单。她强打精神看了两眼，微微皱起眉。这个人怎么也在名单上？

 

霍尔海姆王后站在一张巨大的地图前方。

冈拉提对照着一摞小纸条依次在地图上做着标记，很快一条始于阿斯加德王城的曲折红线便显出形状。男仆最后在一座山脉处停下来。“消息是一周前送来的。想必此时索尔·奥丁森殿下一行已经快走出山区了。”

“这个时候让王位继承人离开王城，不是金宫里出了变故，便是他有心想要钓出暗处的敌人。”海拉抱着双臂冷笑道，“奥丁·包尔森老了。早些年他眼里容不下沙子，哪里需要用这些手段。”

冈拉提晓得女主人并不需要他的回应，便也体贴地没有开口。果然海拉又接着说了下去。“以奥丁的年纪，已经没有余力再从头培养一个能服众的继承人。要拿索尔冒险，只怕这次他想钓起来的是一条鲸鱼呐。冈拉提，您见过捕鲸么？”

“当初在北方的海边见过几次。场面很是血腥。”

“可不是。奥丁陛下他不喜欢北方，短了见识也是难免。”海拉轻飘飘地说。她伸手在地图上点了一下，“叫最能干的人守在那里，随时候命。”

“是。”

“冈洛特夫人这会儿到了哪里？”

“她已经离开了阿斯加德边境。按日子算，这两天她的信该送到了。”

海拉微微颔首，又吩咐道：“告诉国王陛下，这个月我都不打算回埃琉德尼尔宫，那里憋闷得很。他忙于国事，便也不必过来。大夫说了，行宫里清净，新鲜空气也对我有好处。”

冈拉提应了，又报上了掌玺大臣再度求见的消息——这是他一周之内第三次提出要求。王后笑了一下。“想不到国王陛下对那一位情妇竟这样看重。当真有趣。”她抚摸着袖口的花边，“叫他走。”

待到起居室里空无一人了，海拉才走到长椅边坐下。怀孕之后她失去了一部分对自己身体和情绪的控制力，变得容易疲惫、喜怒无常。通常妇女们能够从对婴儿的期待中汲取力量，而在她这里情形完全两样。得到这个孩子的方式让她恶心，而她却不得不期待这个孩子的到来。她记得自己很小的时候，弗丽嘉和奥丁有一阵子很不对付。王室子女早早通晓人事，海拉费尽了一个五岁小孩全部的脑筋试图安慰母亲，而弗丽嘉的确被长女笨拙的努力安慰到了。金发的王后一面擦着笑出来的眼泪一面告诉女儿“对于王后而言，婚姻远不如子女来得要紧”。海拉印象中只有那么一次，弗丽嘉卸掉了完美王后的面具，流露出王室贵女的任情骄矜。

“千真万确，只有女人才知道自己要什么。”霍尔海姆王后喃喃道，“包尔森陛下，您怕是从来也没看清过自己的王后呢。”

 

 

 

 

[1] 金伦加鸿沟（Ginnungagap），北欧神话中原始的深渊，其中孕育出最初的巨人尤弥尔。


	34. Chapter 34

**第三十四章 毁灭之路**

洛基没有料到密米尔居然会同自己一起前往约顿海姆边境。“认识我的人几乎都已不在人世，”老头儿慢吞吞地说，“我对您和赫尔布林迪将军的沟通过程很好奇。”

虽说和密米尔相识不久，洛基却晓得这位老先生主意大得很，他于是转脸去看弗雷。华纳海姆王子这次没有站在他这一边。“既然密米尔先生有非去不可的理由，那就随他去吧。”弗雷淡淡道。

洛基微微睁大眼睛。“听起来您也要同行……您可以离开那么久么？”

“出发前我已经向两位陛下通报了，要顺道去埃尔夫海姆处理些私人事务。”

那地名让洛基闭口不言。他们俩一定有事情瞒着我。他想。好在他如今相当随遇而安，倒也懒得过分打听。

隔天，这一行三人便带着贝依拉和斯基德布拉德尼尔出发了。两个仆人把行程安排得安全舒适。就连密米尔也赞了一回、说弗雷会用人。这一路上密米尔倒比在宅子里好亲近些，有时会给洛基讲些陈年轶事。弗雷兴致好时乐得凑趣多说两句。洛基心思细，脑子好，听到后来也能给出很有分寸的观点。他晓得这是难得的机会和试炼，难免急于表现；但不过一两次便晓得把锋芒收住，倒叫两人更高看他一眼。

“奥丁·包尔森不但瞎了一只眼，只怕脑子也被牛油蒙了一半。这样的资质竟听任他去做联姻的种马，”私下说起时，密米尔一点儿不客气，“偏又对女儿下不得狠手，把要命的消息走漏出去。他能在王位上坐得这么稳，只能说阿斯加德的确深受神明眷顾。”

“他也不一直都是如此。小时候洛基跟着索尔殿下一起上了好长时间的课。我猜他也拿不定到底要把这孩子怎么办。”弗雷说，“如果法布提王后没有另外给他好处，我只能认为迷雾之国的君王对这外甥并不像面上那么不在意。”

密米尔笑道：“他急着去见赫尔布林迪将军，也许还存了几分探究的心思。我听说法布提王后的葬礼很体面。”

“您打算考量他到什么时候？”弗雷突然问。

“您很少这样没有耐心。”

“我预感到您藏着的那个秘密会吓坏我。祖母总是说，千万不要在失去平常心时做决定。她在这方面很少犯错。”

“古尔薇格太后……真是让人怀念的名字。”密米尔叹息，“不会太久了，殿下。要判断一位王子是否能够戴得上王冠总比判断他能戴多久王冠容易得多。赫尔布林迪将军可是块硬骨头。”

 

赫尔布林迪在约顿海姆出生长大，但幼年时曾随着堂亲四处游历，还在富裕的南方国家住过好几年，生活远比约顿海姆本土贵族讲究。跟他久了的仆人和部下都晓得，除非军情紧张，将军阁下通常都要捱到上午11点才离开卧室。因此，这天上午10点接到贴身男仆送到卧室里的信，赫尔布林迪很是吃惊。

“送信过来的只是街上的小把戏，但信纸很精美。”男仆解释道，“我就贸然给您送来了。”

将军拿起信，示意男仆离开，之后才展开信纸。入眼的是一笔漂亮的花体字，还有落款处仿佛是无意留下的一点蓝色痕迹。赫尔布林迪的心砰砰跳起来。

> _阁下：_
> 
> _写这封信的人曾经有幸在半年内先后在军营中和摄政王殿下身边见过您两次。小小的不快并不曾让您拒绝称呼我为您的朋友。眼下我这位朋友听说了您最近的不幸，并有理由相信它们很可能是源自更久以前的积怨和家族倾轧。恐惧和猜疑作弄智者更甚于玩弄愚人。倘若您对未来心存怀疑，不如从族徽里探知过去吧。_
> 
> _F_

在F拖得很长的尾部右边是半个小指尖大小的蓝色印记，很像是书写者不慎将沾了墨水的指纹印了上去。但这封信折痕仔细，笔迹均匀，从味道判断撒的吸水粉也很昂贵。写作者不该如此粗心。

赫尔布林迪反复抚摸着蓝色印记，之后把手指举到眼前。出乎意料，指尖上沾染的竟是一层薄薄的带着蓝色的油脂样的东西。他先是皱眉，之后瞪圆了眼睛、脸色大变，腾地坐起。他手都伸到绳子上了，又放下去，站起来绕着卧室走了好几圈，才拉了铃。送信过来的男仆应声而入。

“送信人可有说回信的事？”他问道。

“那小孩说塞给他信的是个戴着面纱的白皮肤姑娘，吩咐他送了信就离开。”男仆回答道，“我派了人远远缀着他。待他们回来了我直接领人来见您。”

赫尔布林迪颔首，又说：“这几天留心门庭。如果有人再来送信，您把人留下。我有话要当面问他。”

接下来的几天赫尔布林迪焦躁不安。男仆派出去的人手并没有发现送信的男孩有什么异常，将军府周围也没有异动。来者不善，且异常沉得住气，可见所求不小。法布提森将军一边等待一边思考，自己到底在哪一层亲属称谓上和约顿海姆王室的血脉有了要命的关系。好在对方无意继续晾着他。第七天，新的信使登门了。

这次来的是个披着大氅的年轻姑娘。见到赫尔布林迪本人，那姑娘脱下兜帽，露出满头的金发和美丽雪白的面容。她行了礼，缓缓开口，姿态和声音都暗示着她出身不低。“大人，我的主人在一周前给您寄了封短信，如今他派了我来询问，您是否有空应他的邀请。”

“我倒是有心应邀，但也得知道主人家姓甚名谁、是什么样的人品。”赫尔布林迪淡淡道，“您不妨向我透露一二？”

“临来时我得了吩咐，让我把揭示身份的乐趣留给主人自。”姑娘微微一笑，“倘若您肯赏脸，由您府上定下会面的地方。主人还说了，哪怕是您府上的一辆马车、一个马槽也是可以的。”

这俏皮话惹得赫尔布林迪不禁开怀。“您的主人当真有趣。”他看向年轻姑娘，“这座宅子虽说简陋，马车倒是还有几辆。那不如……现在就出发吧。”

不多时，漂亮的信使就陪着法布提森将军坐进马车。年轻姑娘仿佛没看见跟在车后的人手似的，微挑着车窗向外打量。好歹是在自己经营多年的地盘上，赫尔布林迪也不担心。不知走了多久，年轻姑娘突然说了声“劳烦您在这里停一阵”。赫尔布林迪径直敲了车壁，坐直了身体。不消片刻，将军便听得车夫询问自己是否放人上去。得了应允，那汉子小心拉开车门。一个裹着黑色大氅的高个子男人微一欠身，金发姑娘借机麻溜儿地退下去，乖觉地站在车夫身边。见赫尔布林迪稍稍让出身位，那人才抬脚走进车里。车门关上，光线暗下来。来人脱下兜帽。赫尔布林迪不由抓住车壁上的油灯贴近自己。

“洛基·奥丁森殿下？”将军听着自己微微发涩的声音，“您还活着，这真不可思议。”

“您心里早有怀疑，不然就不该说我还活着，该说‘您居然没有死去’了。”黑发青年翡翠色的眼睛微微发亮，“论起来，我该叫您一声表叔，法布提森先生。信上那滴血是我的……我是法布提王后的儿子。很高兴认识您。”

 

在洛基·劳菲森殿下攀亲带故的当儿，索尔·奥丁森殿下和他的队伍终于离开了林区。长途旅行叫人疲惫，尤其这一路上他们并不顺利。范达尔巡视了附近的地况，讨了索尔的同意，吩咐扎营。他是个能干人，训练部下很有一套。不多时整支队伍便安顿下来，埋锅造饭不提。一身男装的埃尔身边聚了一圈伤员。范达尔清清嗓子，嚷着叫众人不许太劳烦王后的大宫女，之后径直朝着索尔的营帐走去。

索尔正阖眼躺着，脸上盖着一小张地图。估摸着他也许睡了，范达尔放轻了手脚。清点完当天的物资，骑士才放任自己躺倒。王子帐中好歹讲究些，他跟着沾光也能分个枕头。范达尔侧着脸，能看到索尔鬓角处一缕黑色的头发。他眨眨眼，动动脖子，把脸转到另一边。

眼不见了，心里却不能不想。早些年他跟着王室兄弟俩出门过好几次，一路上路线规划、清点物资向来由洛基打点。沃斯塔格曾暗地里嘲笑过“小殿下娘儿们似的”，洛基后来不知怎么知道了，索性把这类事务一股脑儿全塞给沃斯塔格，结果一次计划为期三个月的旅行不到一周就状况不断。无论那傻大个儿暗里服软明里道歉，众人怎么敲边鼓，洛基不为所动。于是整个旅途中众人苦不堪言，唯有洛基从头到尾吃得好睡得香，末了回了王城跟小主子探险带了一窝儿野人凯旋的模样。那两人的梁子从那时就结下、并日益牢不可破。

范达尔想着便捂脸去笑，笑了一会儿便放不下手。金宫里众人对洛基的名字讳莫如深。要不了多久，便不会有人再记得早亡的王子。王宫里原本就是天大的事情也能一床被子盖下来，遑论奥丁的表态甚是鲜明。即便索尔如此爱他兄弟，却也不能打自己国王爹的脸。

“您这队站得也许太早了些。”突然听到索尔的声音，范达尔骇得翻身坐起来。王子没起身，只把地图顶开，露出带着疲态的脸。“看到您动作这样敏捷我就放心了。”王子嘲笑道。

“托您的福。”范达尔努力用轻快的调子回答道。

“我从来不知道我这样遭人恨。”索尔挪了下枕在脑下的胳膊，“这一路上袭击我们的队伍都能凑半支军队了。”

这话范达尔可不敢接，索尔也不指望他接下去。“盖莱克西和苏德里先生有新消息么？”

“还没有。按脚程苏德里先生应该还有四天与我们会和。盖莱克西虽说向来散漫，却从不曾失手。既然他们答应了会在最合适的地点迎候，应该不会食言。”

“叫大家小心些。”索尔叹道，“领地快到了。”


	35. 血缘关系

  *     * **第三十五章 血缘关系**

赫尔布林迪瞠视着黑发青年。好一会儿他才僵着舌头说道：“难以置信，居然有人在受害者面前这样坦然地道出自己的恶行。”

“那甚至都称不上‘恶行’，将军阁下。”洛基轻描淡写地说，“您的敌人早就想置您于死地。我不过是把引线点得快了一点。为了不耽误分一杯热汤，他们不得不仓促动手，才给了您可趁之机。不然您这会儿都已经烂在监狱里了。”

法布提森不得不承认这小子说的不错，但那并不能平息他的怒火。“这么说来，您见我却是为了表功么？容我冒昧，先生，这种手段并不能服众。”

洛基笑起来。上一次见面，此人还是阿斯加德的小王子，尊贵骄纵，孔雀般嚣张；这一回他的笑模样却叫赫尔布林迪想起草原上的狐狸。“我要服众做什么？那是摄政王该头疼的事情。法布提森先生，您和我都心知肚明，一俟边境压力减轻，您的位子和您的脑袋很可能都保不住了。贝莱斯特先生那一家子都跟苍蝇似的，没个头脑清醒，还特别擅长闻腥。我简直要怀疑他的家族里混进了吉普赛人的血统，那种‘为了少受一天罪不惜烧掉整个城市’的德行可真是太吓人了。”他声音温柔，态度随意，仿佛根本没有意识到自己在以什么样的罪名指责事实上的一国之君。“您恐怕还不知道，当初为了防止我母亲派人去尼尔福海姆求救，摄政王的舅舅们、也许还包括他本人，私自调动了王城的卫队。那时候，他还什么都没有呢。”

赫尔布林迪一言不发，灯光却能照见他额头上细密的冷汗。洛基也不急着往下说，只微微推开一点车窗、放进一股凉风来。那股寒意叫赫尔布林迪激灵灵打了个冷战。“即便您不出现，您描述的情形也并不会有什么两样。”他说。

“的确如此。那么您最糟糕也不过是继续保持与摄政王的距离，对您又有什么影响？”洛基柔声道，“千万别说‘那是叛国’，否则我便要沾沾自喜地认为您认可了我的合法继承权了。”

赫尔布林迪被气笑了。“您竟是这样的人。”

“有什么办法呢？我一无所有。”洛基笑道。

“您有一条银舌头，殿下。”赫尔布林迪道，“言胜于剑。”

“我把这句话当做恭维收下了。”

将军犹豫了片刻，又问道：“您下一步可有什么打算？”

那双翡翠色的眼睛立刻看了过来。灯光把浅绿映成诡异的金绿，叫人联想起冰冷粘腻的爬行动物。“您不该对王室的家务事卷入太多。”

“唯有出身和血统无法选择，”赫尔布林迪轻声道，“我已经身在其中。”

洛基微微偏过头。“我听说我那些无缘得见的便宜哥哥都在那场战争期间死于彼此家族的杀戮，只剩下摄政王一个。我母亲看人很准。难得有一家人把要脸的畏缩和不要脸的愚蠢结合得这样好，还顽强得能撑住在火上烤这么多年。可惜现在肉已经烧透了，在别处吃饱的食客也耐不住了。各凭本事吧。”他整了整衣服，微微颔首，“很高兴能在这里见到您，表叔。我这会儿可得离开了。”

赫尔布林迪盯着他，并不叫停马车。这一对表叔侄对视了一会儿，到底是做叔叔的先开了口。“您的身份经不起推敲，殿下。我不能把‘他和王后陛下生得像极了’作为支持您的理由。”

“哪怕我有大主教亲笔签名的出生证明、有无可争议的血统证明，在必要的时候它们也完全可以是伪造的。除非劳菲陛下或者法布提陛下亲口在众人面前承认我，甚至连那样也许都还不够——”王子微微地偏了下头。他的头发留得很长了，顺着脖子垂到肩膀上时像是一捧袅袅的烟。“但在必要的时候，哪怕我身份不明，同样会有需要我的人证明我就是那一个。”他莞尔道，“所以这种事情您就不必费心了。我可以离开了么？”

赫尔布林迪敲了车壁，又在停车之后率先下去、欠身迎着洛基。一直和车夫并排坐着的金发姑娘待到将军行过了礼才站到了洛基身后。王子和约顿海姆守将道了别，携着侍女很快消失在人群中。得了赫尔布林迪暗示的部下没有跟上去。

 

再次拔营的时候，索尔发现父亲派来的卫队离他们比之前稍近了些。早有机警的卫兵过来送信，说附近恐有异动，两支队伍收紧些好相互照应。索尔应了，又吩咐部下提高警惕。此地离他的领地不过两三天路程，倘若有心出手，再没有更好的时机。

离开王城之前海姆达尔私下和索尔见过面。情报头子在洛基跳下彩虹桥之后失宠于王室第一夫妇，一时门前冷落。但索尔晓得，这不过是做出给旁人看的。海姆达尔对王位的忠诚无人可及，奥丁再多疑也断不肯轻易放弃这般好用的心腹。以此人身份之敏感，他能踏进闪电宫的大门，有一多半是得了奥丁的首肯。海姆达尔倒也光棍，见了礼便径直告诉索尔，这次他去往领地的途中只怕会遭遇不满王室的大贵族刺杀。奥丁年事已高，如今若是折了索尔，再立新君时不是在宗室中另择人选，便只能指望着弗丽嘉老蚌生珠。无论哪样，都比年富力强、主意很正的索尔要好压制得多。“陛下一路安排了人手保护，伺机彻底扫清您的登基之路。”海姆达尔轻声说，“您须得万般小心。”

索尔沉默良久，到底还是问了威利和菲两位王叔是否插了一脚。情报头子只应了声“是”，索尔便晓得待到他回程时只怕要见不到这二人。他意兴阑珊，海姆达尔却坚持提醒他，要小心海拉。“她对王位的渴望从未停止。无论她从谁开始下手，最后要搬开的那一块石头必须是您。小心呐，殿下。她尚在少年时就差一点颠覆了王位。如今她看来孑然一身，但有更多的精力和耐心，如果必要，甚至也会有霍尔海姆的支持。您不能再把她看做姐姐。”

真是有趣。他想。先是洛基、然后是海拉，他的兄弟姐妹一个一个被认定不配或者不该当他的兄弟姐妹。但每一个人，包括洛基和海拉，都未曾问过他的意思。血缘关系从来都是双向度的，倘若单方面说一声“不要”就能彻底抹掉，未免也太过儿戏。

“前面的路有些不对头。”策马过来的范达尔轻声说，“地面和周边的树被很小心地动过了。”

“继续往前走。叫队伍分散开。”索尔一边说一边磕了下马肚子，驱使它小步跑起来。范达尔大惊，一把抓了个空，晓得索尔这是打定了主意要一气把敌人引出来。他恨恨咬了牙，却不敢浪费时间，只找了人吩咐下去，又遣人去给奥丁的人手送信，之后迅速跑到索尔身边。这时候他们俩跟在斥候身后，已经到了那一片有问题的路面跟前。斥候是索尔用老了的人，战场上几番生死，明知道这路面有问题，还是当做不知似的，保持步伐步频踏了上去。范达尔差不多要把眼睛贴到斥候脚后跟，面上却不能露出太多在意。那斥候走出老远，地面仍然是完好的，两边道上也没有异常。索尔和范达尔飞快地交换了个眼神。一小队骑兵从他们面前走过，范达尔打马跟上，索尔拉开距离走在队伍的后半段。

没走几步，范达尔便觉出不对。地面给出的支持力在逐渐减弱。正自骇然，突然又见得草丛中闪光一溜而过，他脱口暴喝道“小心”。然而为时已晚，整片地面塌陷下去。两边的树木像是扯起桌布时掀倒的餐具，层层叠叠、胡乱地砸下。尘土腾得老高，重物击打的钝响、马匹的嘶鸣、人的惨叫浆糊般搅在一起。整个世界仿佛变成了一个巨大的磨盘或者绞肉机之类可怕的玩意儿。

这一切持续了很久。直到尘土慢慢沉到地面，塌陷处的呻吟失去了生机，一群穿着短衣的男人才非常警惕地从草丛深处走出来。他们手拿武器，身体微弯，重心放得很低，随时准备进行攻击或者防御。为了今天这一击必中，他们做了很长时间准备。此刻整条坍塌的路面已经袒露在他们面前，周围并没有还能站立的活物。

“希望他没有被砸成一滩肉泥，”领头的男人慢慢往塌陷口走去，“没有完整的人头，很难证明我们的功绩。”

跟在他身后的几个人都笑起来。

“我得感谢您的提示。割人脑袋这种事，我虽然不喜欢，却也还算擅长呢！”





	36. 反扑

  * **第三十六章 反扑**



一行人全部呆住。待到回过头来，就见着被他们议论着有没有保留完整脑袋的目标人物正微笑着看着他们。王子狼狈得跟灰堆里捡出来的奶油一般，只一双眼睛杀气腾腾，在勉强能辨得出的白牙上方闪闪发亮。

率先回过神来的刺客动了动手指，和几个心领神会的同伴朝王子围过去。索尔的英勇闻名九界，他们不敢掉以轻心。索尔握紧了手中的剑，却不急着出手。刺客们见了越发紧张。

这时只听得“噗”的一声。刺客中的一个突然一个踉跄，接着便像一袋粮食似的软倒在地，带起一溜儿血花，站在那人侧后方的刺客被喷泉般的血水糊了满脸。众人的目光跟着他落地，才看清几乎没入他后脑的长柄斧子。

“第一个。”索尔说。

他的声音充满了复仇的快感，比平日高了半个音，越发显出愉悦。视野里除去索尔看不到第二个敌人，刺客们不由自主彼此靠近。他们尚未聚做一团，又听到第二次破空之声。站在索尔侧前方的刺客被什么东西击中了头部，一蓬鲜血从他腔子里喷洒而出，失去了头颅的身躯往前冲了两步才颓然倒下。众人眼睁睁看着那人的脑袋在空中飞了一阵落到地面，滚做一个肮脏的血葫芦。这一下刺客们是真感到恐惧了。

“第二个。”索尔咧嘴笑道。他半边身子都喷上了血，做出这种表情几乎称得上恐怖。“要不要猜猜看，你们会有多少种死法？”

他说的话，又或者是他说话的语气，激得一个脾气躁烈的刺客大吼了一声，挥刀朝他扑过去。刺客首领一把没能拦住同伴，那人已经冲到索尔跟前。首领只来得及暗道一声不妙，就看着索尔把剑刺入同伴身体里。那是第二根和第三根肋骨之间。

“您杀人快赶上绣花了。”

粗嘎的声音让刺客首领背后一凉。他才觉出脖子上的压力，便在一声脆响中惊恐地看到了自己的后背。之后那发声之人便踩着刺客首领的头颅蹚过了这具新鲜尸体。

索尔笑了一笑，冲那大步走过来的矮个子男人伸出手去。“您能这么快赶来真是太好了，苏德里先生。”

“我们言出必行。”苏德里倨傲地说。这位南方侏儒族的首领握住了阿斯加德王子粗糙的手，微微仰起头，“既然是盟友，您的敌人便也是我的敌人。”

光看那张正直淳朴的脸，很少有人能猜到此人在谈判桌上是何等的精明小心、锱铢必较。一想到苏德里日后会为这次援救索取多少报酬，索尔只觉得头疼。好在范达尔头脑冷静、娴于辞令，大可把这难缠的家伙交给他去应对。

苏德里仿佛听到了王子的心声似的，转了目光去看正在人群中拼杀的金发骑士。“您这位部下可真能干。”他由衷称赞道。适才他一直在暗处，比身在局中的众人看的更分明。范达尔可谓处变不惊。路面坍塌的那一瞬间，这位骑士果断驱马往前狂奔，竟没有回头看一眼后方的部下；一俟脱险，此人立刻去集结前方士兵，直接避入两边的树丛中，迂回往后包抄。见了苏德里的人手，范达尔不惊不避，只稍微示意自己并无恶意便领了人手继续之前的行动。这份果断、这般拿捏分寸之精准，着实叫人歆羡。

“那敢情好。”索尔应道，一边在衣服上擦了下剑，“等收拾完这群老鼠，您和范达尔骑士可以好好聊聊。”说完他再度杀进战团。苏德里耸耸肩，从尸体后脑里拔出那长柄斧子，也跟了上去。

阿斯加德士兵复仇心切，苏德里的人手以逸待劳，两边联手，很快就把刺客打得丢盔弃甲。范达尔眼尖手快，硬是从杀红了眼的战友手里救下一个刺客的性命。待到开始打扫战场，他把那人掼到索尔面前，之后去和苏德里见礼。侏儒首领对骑士远比对刺客有兴趣，当下就拉了他攀谈起来。没说两句，范达尔便晓得自己大约是要被推出来和此人打交道。骑士心中暗叹，当下明白国王陛下勃然大怒大约还有察觉索尔与苏德里甚至中庭暗通曲款的缘故。绝对的权力拒绝分享，即便这分享者是唯一的继承人也不例外。

“您的主人大概没有告诉您我们很早就开始谋划铁矿的，呃，转移。”苏德里饶有兴致地观察着范达尔，“但我猜以后得由您来接管这摊子。”

“一个好部下从来不去猜度主人的心思。”范达尔有礼貌地笑道。满身血污并没能折损他的风度。

“一个好主人自然也不该去给部下这种机会。”苏德里狡猾地应道。不待范达尔回答，他又说道，“索尔殿下看起来对刑讯不怎么在行，如果他不介意，我很乐意代劳。您知道，打铁比打人可难多了。”

这句俏皮话叫范达尔笑起来。苏德里嗓门大，这句话原本也就不是光说给范达尔听的。索尔乐得做顺水人情，转手便把那刺客交给了苏德里。后者当即叫了个部下出来，叫他把刺客带去一边。片刻之后，那厢便有惨叫声爆出来。三人恍若未闻，说起后续行程的计划。

一时两边事毕。如三人所料，那刺客所知不多。从死去的刺客首领身上搜出的信件打着王室总管家族的纹章，但那也完全可能是故布疑阵。好在活口的用处多得很，倒也不急在一时。范达尔吩咐人手收好信件、看好刺客，便告退去清点人手、安排行程。

“我在偏远之地也听说了王室总管的长子对父亲的死不能介怀。”苏德里慢吞吞地说，“而奥丁陛下差不多是明着站到了王室总管次子一边，支持他去争夺总管大人的领地和遗产。我若是那位长子，也会想在弄死您这件事上掺一脚。”

“他会的。”索尔淡淡说。

“想必把他顶到前面的人也这么想。尾大不掉呀，殿下。”侏儒首领轻笑道。

索尔转脸盯着苏德里。他面上的血还没擦净，一双海蓝色眼睛被血污衬得凶性十足。“我们阿萨人喜欢把菜全都摆上餐桌再开吃。也许萨法塔夫海姆规矩有所不同。但既然入乡了，您不妨随俗看看吧。”

落在两人身后的范达尔在琢磨，要不要再和盖莱克西联络一次。毕竟这一路上意外太多，哪怕惹恼了那几位游侠呢，小心总无大错。

 

贝依拉是个出色的讲述者。洛基去换了件衣服的功夫，她已经把两人与赫尔布林迪的遭遇讲了个条理分明。

“您若还觉得他不堪造就，只怕是太苛刻了。”弗雷柔声道。

密米尔眉头耸动，并不接话。这会儿功夫，洛基已经出来。他何等机敏，见那两人神色便晓得刚才自己便是他们的话题了，但他只装作不知。

“您这几天还有其他计划么？”密米尔问。

洛基心中微动，停顿片刻才答道：“我预备去见见母亲信里提到的几位亲信，再去尼福尔海姆看看。不过赫尔布林迪先生也许这几天会写信过来。我会等上一周再出发。”

“让贝依拉和斯基德布拉德尼尔在这里等着。我有一位很重要的老朋友要介绍给您。”密米尔说。

“您调动我的人手之前、居然不要求我的同意么？”弗雷讶然道，“是什么样的朋友叫您这样失礼？”

密米尔瞥了他一眼，嗤笑道：“既然您是无论如何也要跟我们一同去的，不留着您的仆人，却叫谁来收信呢？”

“恕我冒昧，”洛基插嘴道，“密米尔先生，您并没有问过我要不要同您一起去拜访您的老朋友。”

“啊~”密米尔不怎么认真地感叹了一下，“我的确该先征求您的同意。抱歉了，殿下。您要去么？”

洛基眨眨眼。“哦~”他的声音变得又甜又腻，活像当初在闪电宫里存心要气得索尔抓狂的光景，“那是我的荣幸。”

弗雷没忍住，笑出了声。

 

冈洛特夫人找到机会和斯科尔奇单独说话时使团已经快走到霍尔海姆境内。阿斯加德贵族表现得很拘谨。冈洛特夫人闹出的那一场乱子大家心知肚明。身为阿萨王室的代表，他就不该和这位夫人单独相处。然而对一位夫人闭口不言却着实失礼。于是见了礼之后，斯科尔奇只能干巴巴聊起了天气。

冈洛特夫人没有接话，只上下打量他。她容貌昳丽，瞳孔又大又深，定睛看人时往往叫人生出凝望深渊的恐惧。斯科尔奇没能在这种目光下撑住几个回合，最后只能闭嘴。冈洛特夫人却也就在此时发了问。“那天您放洛基殿下进来见我居然没有触怒奥丁陛下么？”

斯科尔奇显然不愿回答这个问题，只含糊地应了一声“陛下宽宏大量”。冈洛特夫人不肯罢休。“阿斯加德送行的队伍不过是一双看着我死去的眼睛。照着奥丁陛下的脾气，若非亲信、或者存心也要抛出去送死的废柴，他绝不会放进队伍里。您出现在名单上实在太突兀了。将死之人不得不多存几分疑虑——斯科尔奇先生，您打算去霍尔海姆做什么呢？”

 


	37. 一叶障目

  * **第三十七章 一叶障目**



   斯科尔奇怔怔看着冈洛特夫人。“您恐怕是对我有什么误解，夫人。”他干巴巴地说，“我只是阿斯加德国王治下一个无足轻重的小人物。要去哪里，要做什么，都由不得我做主。”

冈洛特夫人短促地笑了一下。她身体已经很不好，只是浅笑已经叫她喉头发甜。“我也希望您是这样的小人物，可惜不成。在奥丁陛下安排您做我的看守的那一刻起，我就没忍住好奇心，稍微查了一下您。真是平平无奇的人生……它不足以负担一个那样的任务，遑论现在的任务。那位陛下虽说武断专横，却并不蠢。斯科尔奇先生，您在何时露出了尾巴么？”

斯科尔奇皱着眉，微张着嘴，配上那好笑的发型，活脱脱一个苦恼的学生。半晌他才讷讷重复道：“我真的很抱歉，夫人。国王们的心思难以捉摸，我很早就放弃了那样危险的尝试。陛下吩咐什么，我便做什么。至于其他的，自有天主操心。”

“我时日不多，阁下。您的秘密有多少吸引力归海拉陛下说了算。这一路上您和我还算相处愉快，”冈洛特夫人微笑道，“我祝您旅途平安。”

斯科尔奇不加掩饰地吁了口气，完全不介意叫人看出他有多么乐意结束这场对话。他匆匆和贵妇人道别，转身离开了凉亭。霍尔海姆比阿斯加德冷得多，这会儿树叶已经开始凋敝。阿斯加德贵族笨拙地在金灿灿的草木中前行，看起来活像头冬眠了一半就被惊了觉的熊。打草惊蛇并不算太莽撞。冈洛特夫人一边想着，一边示意远处的侍女过来搀扶自己。“我该给陛下写封信，”忠诚的贵妇人想，“这人身上一定有什么不对。”

被部下那样挂念的霍尔海姆王后此时正在拆信。看了几行字，海拉·奥丁森皱起了眉。“我要的大夫安排好了么？”

“已经在行宫候着了。还有一位刚给老亲王瞧过病，明天一大早也能赶到。”冈拉提应道。

海拉微微颔首。“他到了先来见我。国王需要我的健康报告。让他亲自写。”

“是。”

“调些擅长追踪的人手过去那边候着。再给金宫的人手传信……我要洛基跳下彩虹桥前后一周的全部消息。哪怕他少吃了一顿饭也不要漏掉。”

 

有了侏儒的加入，范达尔对剩下的路程多了些信心。一来南方侏儒和索尔利益捆绑得很紧，且实力不俗；二来毕竟这一次袭击代价不小，即便是王室总管的家底也经不起这么频繁的消耗。索尔在清点了部下的尸体之后，下了道残酷的命令：他派人把刺客血肉模糊的尸体原样儿送给了嫌疑名单上的各位世家贵族，并吩咐信使一言不发。苏德里听了直叫好。“我喜欢这道命令，还有您发号施令的方式。”侏儒头子笑出了一嘴白牙，“我们会合得来的，殿下。”范达尔看得出苏德里说的是真心话，这叫他越发头疼起来。

抛开这些小小的不痛快，两厢还算处得融洽。一路警醒，快马加鞭，一行人在隔天傍晚赶到离开索尔领地仅仅半天之距的地方。侏儒们是野外生活的好手，有他们帮衬，众人很快安顿下来，由外向内形成好几层保护，牢牢把索尔诸人护在中间。索尔皱着眉毛，并不十分情愿。范达尔已经做好了苦劝的准备，不料最后王子殿下一言不发进了帐篷，倒叫骑士先生又惊又喜。

“您真有眼力。”阴魂不散的当然是苏德里先生。好些人打趣说他大概是被骑士的金发迷花了眼，妒忌得几乎想把范达尔先生的影子剪下来换作自己缝上去。“一个这样好的主人太难得了。”

“您在变着法儿夸自己的眼力呐，苏德里先生。”范达尔笑吟吟道。几句玩笑话对骑士先生的厚脸皮一点儿妨害没有，他的表现便是傲慢的芙蕾雅夫人见了也得称赞，否则她也太难讨好了。

苏德里耸耸肩。他的小眼睛在浓密的眉毛和睫毛的夹击中闪闪发亮。“您在紧张……那可不好。它会叫人生出一个饥饿的胃，一双发抖的腿。”

“有句老话叫‘功亏一篑’。我一点儿也不喜欢它。”范达尔柔声道。

“您的王子到底招了多少人怨恨？”苏德里撩开衣摆、在骑士身边坐下，“甚至拔除了那样厉害的暗杀者，您也还是不能安心。”

“没有一个王位继承人不招人怨恨。”范达尔微垂着眼皮，“谨慎小心怎么样都不算足够。”

“您还不肯跟我说实话……没关系，管不住嘴巴的合作者迟早要玩儿完，”侏儒咬着胡子，“如果，我是说如果，真有人还想出手，您觉着他有几成胜算？如果万一，我是说万一，您的殿下有了什么意外，您打算怎么办？”

范达尔抬起头。苏德里从不知道骑士温柔的棕色眼睛也能锐利得跟刀锋似的。“我从不去想万一。”

苏德里哂笑着爬起来。“那您一定能睡得踏实。我祝您晚安。”

范达尔道了别、又有礼貌地等了一会儿才折去索尔的帐篷。王子殿下正四仰八叉躺在床上，微阖着眼睛，不知在想些什么。听了动静，索尔偏过头。“您这是又糊弄了苏德里先生过来？”

“我对合作伙伴一直保持着最恰当的敬意。”范达尔笑道。只有极具洞察力的观察者才能在他的眼睛里看到一丝阴霾。

“不要太欺负他。”

“老实人着急起来才怕人。”

这种说话的方式似曾相识。索尔沉默了一会儿，微微摇头。“您戒心重得都快不像您了。范达尔，范达尔，您明明知道，苏德里先生现在非得竭尽全力讨好我不可。”

“我没法安心，殿下。之前那一遭虽然凶险，但如果以非除掉您不可为目标，却做得不够完美。”

索尔失笑。“既来之、则安之。何必为尚未发生的事情纠结至此？左右不过兵来将挡、水来土掩。我若是您，这会儿就该睡觉去了。”

“……盖莱克西还是没有消息。”范达尔挣扎道。

“那就收好账本，等着向他们讨回三倍的利息来。晚安，我的朋友。”

   隔天中午和领地出迎的队伍顺利会和、一路走进领地时范达尔还有点恍惚。那感觉很像是竭尽全力准备了一场比赛、末了赛事却因意外取消了一样叫人憋屈——偏生在周遭的笑脸中这股憋屈是无论如何也不能提上台面。

“放轻松，我的朋友，”索尔低声笑道，“您快把自己逼死了。”

范达尔假笑了一下，这次他连敷衍的力气都没有了。

 

一行人回到领地的第四天，就有派出送尸体的人手带回了接收礼物的领主的回音。索尔匆匆看了两眼便把忘了撒香水的信纸扔给了范达尔。“我早该这么干。”

骑士耸耸肩，问道：“您要写回信么？”当初他没有劝阻索尔做出那般粗暴的威慑，如今更不会多置一词。

“且晾着他吧。金宫有新的消息么？”

“还没有。”范达尔微笑，“这几天屡遭变数，信鸽不太够用。”

索尔被他的俏皮话逗笑了。“不好说呀，”他摸着下巴，“海姆达尔先生也许能叫苍蝇开口呢。”

“那他恐怕就活不成了。”

“您很少这样说话。”索尔扭了头去看心腹，“今天怎么这样干脆？”

“因为我想从您这样得到一样直截了当的答案。”范达尔迎着索尔的目光，微微抬头，“苏德里先生急不可待地给我看了合同草案。他用词足够谨慎，但签下那一份合约的更应该是国王、而非太子。您想好了么？”

“福斯特小姐很早就说过，说南方侏儒从不吃亏。一边要挟一边捧出诚意也不过是摆个态度。”索尔哂笑，“您不必放在心上。”

范达尔应了声“是”。索尔迈步上前，拍了他的肩膀，想说些什么，最后到底什么也没说。

敢口无遮拦、说翻脸就翻脸对着他的人已经不在了。

 

城外。

两个把兜帽压得很低的男人仔细观察着城门口的动静。自从索尔回来，城里比以前热闹得多，这会儿功夫候着进城的马车已经排成了队。两人眼光老道，从几个仆人规矩的做派中窥出处处收敛的痕迹，当下心中了然。

“我仍然不赞同您贸然终止行动，”个子稍矮的男人轻声道，“但也许您有道理。”

“我们的目的可不是要了那位殿下的命，”另一个男人说，“且多些耐心吧。”

 


	38. 认亲

仍然是一行三人，仍然是那驾载着他去见密米尔的马车。这一次洛基比当初与二人同行时从容得多。他既不回避同伴偶尔停驻的目光，也不主动攀谈，在摆出社交礼仪容许的寒暄之后，他微垂着头看起了手里的笔记。道路并不平整，有一阵子马车颠簸得让乘客几乎要飘起来，但他的目光和脊背始终是稳的。弗雷忍不住想，这朵娇贵的玫瑰被无情地移出王宫花圃时人人都以为它要在泥淖里烂掉；谁能料到它居然在污泥里吸足了养分，重新生长起来。

“如果不是我会错了意，您仿佛有点为我惋惜。”

弗雷眉毛微动。突然开了口的洛基正在微笑。打从那天故意恶心了密米尔一把，这孩子就跟突然开了窍似的，与他们应对再没了之前的生硬。

华纳海姆王子也不含糊。“一点点，”他瞥了闭目养神的密米尔一眼，“您对要见您的是什么人物好像一点儿也不好奇——”他微眯着眼睛，“却在琢磨尼福尔海姆国王的丰功伟绩。

洛基嘴唇微微扭动。“我身无长物，眼下也没有特别值得人家看重的地方。倘若那位先生或者女士当真主动要求见我，我合该为着自己多了些可取之处高兴才是。”他的声音里、神情中的坦然和羞怯都刚刚好，只怕连他自己都要分不清到底是假意或是真心。“至于尼福尔海姆的那位陛下，我没能克制住自己的好奇心。照着书里写的模样，他不该那样幼稚地为难我母亲。”

“像样点儿的国王都要学会忘记私人恩怨。”

洛基莞尔。他现在确定适才弗雷递出的话头的确出自善意。“您这么说，我对去见那陛下倒是多了几分底气。”

密米尔再没动静那就是个死人了。他没可奈何地睁开眼睛，干巴巴地说：“我竟不知道你们什么时候这样要好了。”

“从修辞学上说，您言重了。”

洛基多么机灵，立刻接过弗雷的梯子顺下去。“您从不故弄玄虚，却在这当儿特意带了我去见您的老朋友，一路上又这样犹豫——我不想叫您为难。”当初他还不谙世事就晓得如何叫弗丽嘉和索尔心软，如今这张受过伤的面孔真情流露、饶是密米尔也不禁动容。

“我只希望您真的像您表现出的那般聪明冷静。”老头儿最后叹气道，“至于这套把戏，您若是喜欢，不妨让弗雷殿下好好教您怎么能玩得更漂亮些。”

虽说仍然没能从密米尔嘴里掏出话来，但探得这两人对自己的底线所在却也叫洛基十分满意。这位小殿下很光棍地想，既然智者已经划下道来，他不照着往前走可就太失礼了。于是在剩下的旅途中，两位殿下当真搞起案例教学来，叫一辈子没写过教学大纲的密米尔看了直犯恶心。

旅行接近终点时，他们已经差不多离开了华纳海姆。弗雷殿下对自己的擅离职守一点儿不在乎，他的旅伴便也决定不去给他的良心增添负担。密米尔先生再次陷入间断性的沉默。但此时被弗雷灌了满脑子讲义的洛基已经完全没了好奇心。这世上再没有什么比填鸭式的短期速成教育更能消磨人类不必要的情绪——很久以后洛基才觉察到那是弗雷·尼奥尔德森殿下难得一见的体贴。

 

那个上午和洛基一生当中经历过的其他上午没有什么区别。吃过早饭，密米尔轻描淡写地说今天就要去拜访他的那位老朋友。弗雷和洛基齐齐蹙眉，但都没再说什么。三个人几乎是在沉默中一路行至一栋普通宅子跟前。它坐落在他们落脚的小镇中心偏远的地方。宅子有了些年岁，从花丛、台阶和窗子的装饰来看，要么屋主精于享乐，要么他有个靠谱的管家。伸手握住门环，密米尔扭头看向洛基。黑发青年眼睛是稳的，鼻翼却在微微翕动。他已然觉出不安，但尚能把不安压抑到体面之下。

也就几个月之前，洛基·奥丁森所有的也不过是狐假虎威而已。

密米尔牵动了门环。

一时门里传出了脚步声，之后一声轻响，门上的视窗被打开，一双灰绿色的眼睛在三人身上一轮——洛基觉着脸上被冰渣子打过似的又冷又疼——又隐入黑暗，接着门打开了。一个高个子男人站在阴影里。他冲密米尔点了头，说了声“跟我来”便率先折过身往里走。密米尔示意同伴跟上，自己则留在最后关上门户。洛基吸了口气，跟在弗雷身后往前走。他听到自己的心跳和呼吸。那种胃一直往下坠的失重感再次出现。他有些喘不过气。

待到眼前光明大盛，他们已经站到了大约是起居室的地方。面目模糊的引路人站到了背着光的主位。洛基之前就觉着此人不似仆从，此时更是确定这便是密米尔口中要见自己的老朋友。那人似乎已经满足于自己所看到的，往外走了一步。这一下他的面容完全暴露在阳光中。

此人大约有五十岁或者更年长一些的余地。他身量高大，头发照着老样式剪得很短，乌黑卷曲的发丝里已经夹杂了银色，但衰老并未能减轻他的气势。洛基看着他生出皱纹的额头、几乎和额头平齐的鼻梁、深陷的锐利的眼睛、傲慢讥诮的下巴，之前的无措突然就化作惶恐——夜半惊醒，为噩梦所苦的人偶尔会从镜子里的自己脸上看到这种恐惧。

“密米尔先生，”弗雷突然扬声道，“您不赏脸将我们介绍给您的朋友？”

洛基微微吁了口气，握在身后的手指收得越发紧了。

密米尔的声音冷淡干涩。“这种荣幸还是留给这位陛下本人吧。”

洛基骇然抬头。那陌生人正在微笑。他大概很少笑、或是很久没有笑过，勉强弯起的嘴角眼角让他冷淡的脸愈发僵硬。“我要感谢您把洛基带到我面前。”他说，之后目光便大剌剌落到洛基身上。“不过来向您的父亲问声好么，劳菲森先生？”

洛基倒退了半步。他把嘴唇里面咬得很紧，尖尖的下巴硬是被拉扯成牙床的形状。“向年长者问声好是应该的，但至于说到父亲，那却不是胡乱就能认下的。”

“‘胡乱’这个词可真怪有意思的。”自称是他父亲的人微笑道。他转眼看向密米尔，“您什么都没告诉他么？”

“您没有这样要求过，我自然不能越俎代庖。”密米尔有礼貌地回答道。

“啊~我差不多都忘了，您从来只是法布提一个人的部下。”男人嘲笑道，“一事不烦二主。既然当初您‘胡乱’论证出法布提和他的母子关系，那就劳烦您再‘胡乱’证明一次吧。”

淡淡的玫瑰色从洛基的鼻翼向着脸颊扩散开去。“这太可笑了，先生。”他嚷道，“您在羞辱我的母亲。”

“没人能羞辱法布提那样的女人。”男人冷淡地说，“和自己作对没有好处，洛基·劳菲森。想要王位您就非得认下我不可。忘掉那些虚妄可笑的自尊心，否则它只会叫您再跳一次彩虹桥。到那时候可没有第二个弗雷殿下救您的命了。”

弗雷殿下对自己莫名其妙就被卷入这场嘴巴官司十分无奈。他微微欠身。“这位大人，”他说，“请原谅，眼下我还是华纳海姆的王子，并不能即刻承认您的身份。但就我个人而言，能在这里见到您真是太惊喜了。”

洛基难以置信地看向华纳海姆王子。后者按住他的肩膀，“冷静些，小朋友。”王子柔声道，“这位大人想必是考虑了好久才下定决心见您。您是个聪明孩子，总该先听听他的理由。”

男人短促地笑了一下。“这样的护短……尼奥尔德森殿下想来在他身上所图不小。”

“所图的确是不小，但总得他自己情愿。”弗雷微笑道，“您一走就是十七年，这样突然出现，就算是再稳重的孩子也要生疑。既然您有心要与他相认，不如彼此坦荡些，也少了日后的麻烦。”

男人微眯起眼睛，忽而笑道，“说的也是。那我不妨长话短说。当初在战场上，我并非意外失踪，而是被人偷袭，之后又被偷袭者扔到河里。真要算老天垂怜，我才捡回一条命来。没有身份标识，没有人手，身无分文。要磨灭一个国王并不难，只要每天叫他吃不饱饭、被外伤和毒药折腾得夜不安枕就足够了。我运气还不算太糟糕，没多久被人卖到‘萨卡’，一待就是好多年。”

之前还心平气和的密米尔和弗雷听到此处皆变了脸色。原来“萨卡”是一位性情古怪的领主高天尊开设的流动角斗场。这位领主身份超然，实力强大，与各国不相往来。因了他只挖空心思享乐，许多年来各国对萨卡小规模掠卖人口便也视而不见。据说在萨卡的角斗士更替率奇快，有半打木匠日夜轮班做棺材也只勉强够得上消耗；但胜率很高的角斗高手却能从高天尊处获得享之不尽的荣华富贵。是以有些身无长物的武夫竟是想方设法要去萨卡搏个前程。此人能在萨卡全身而退，当真不可小觑。

“前年我想法子从萨卡脱了身。那位领主倒是个痛快人，他给了我一笔钱，又派人把我送回到约顿海姆边境。我花了些功夫查实当初偷袭我的是贝莱斯特母族的刺客，便下定了决心要他们一族的性命。然而我毕竟是约顿海姆的国王，不得不考虑怎么去填补摄政王猝死后的权力真空。那时我听说您跳下了彩虹桥、又被弗雷殿下救了。洛基·劳菲森，我活不长了，约顿海姆的王位非得是您的不可。如此，您要认我做父亲么？”

 


	39. 阴影

 

洛基对着天上掉下来的国王爹万分纠结的当儿，索尔正在呼呼大睡。一路辛劳、提心吊胆，进入领地便忙着处理打包送出尸体的连锁反应，就连他这样铁打的汉子也禁受不住。范达尔早在他卧室周围布好了人手，又强打着精神做了一番吩咐，才拐去自己房间。这位未来的廷臣完全是凭着惊人的责任心才撑到这一刻，之后足足睡了二十个小时才再次睁开眼睛——他饿急了。

骑士看着蒙蒙亮的天空叹了口气。他这会儿饿得能吃下一整头牛，但金宫的早餐菜单里向来不提供肉类，而那位一本正经得跟纽扣似的管家先生看起来就不太会破坏规矩。一会儿也许得去市场上碰碰运气。他一边想着一边快手快脚地收拾好自己，揽镜自照了一会儿便迈着大步往餐厅走。一路上能听到墙面上的火把劈啪作响，轮岗卫兵被火光映得面色发红，越发显出警醒。不远处有人声、犬吠和袅袅炊烟。这座安宁富足的城市正在醒来。

一阵肉类炙烤出的焦香味道突然扑鼻而来。范达尔只觉得喉咙里要伸出手，舌头底下的唾液快漫出来。他三步并作两步跨进餐厅，果然见着索尔正坐在桌前，熏肉、火腿、面包、蜜酒、水果、甜点还有天知道什么东西七七八八摆满了大半张巨大的桌面。见了范达尔，王子咽下食物，说了句“早安”，努嘴示意他坐下一起用餐。范达尔依言落座，不需要索尔劝第二回便扑向了切好的淋过蜂蜜的熏肉，那凶猛劲儿叫索尔眉开眼笑。

等到胃里发潮、腮帮子发抖的难受劲儿过去，老饕范达尔扔下餐巾，把贴着餐桌的身体挪回到到椅子的中间部位，瞬间变回风度翩翩的骑士范达尔。

“我喜欢和胃口好的朋友一起用餐。”索尔调笑道，“看到您精神这样好真叫我高兴。”

“好胃口来自好心情，殿下，”范达尔机灵地说，“您的领地挑不出毛病。”

“我们恐怕要在这里呆上很长一段时间。您能喜欢这里真是再好不过。”王子拖过放在一边的盘子，抖掉餐巾，露出下面厚厚一沓邀请卡。“至于这些执笔人的喜欢是假意还是真心可得劳烦您费心了。”

寡言少语的管家先生当真尽心尽责。范达尔一边思忖一边用打趣的口吻问道：“才不过七天，他们竟是被晾干了么？您打算要接见这其中的多少人？”

“不超过五个。”索尔站起来，“既然瞒不住，索性做得堂皇些。”

骑士算了下路程，估摸着国王卫队的人手差不多也该到了金宫。这一来一往的间隙里应了求见，时机却是刚刚好。

原来送信示好或者示威的大贵族眼下还拿不准国王对继承人的态度——王子此时的表态既可以是他个人的、当然也可能是出自国王的授意——待到奥丁当真发了旨意或是书信过来，索尔反倒是要束手束脚。这情形双方原本心知肚明，但索尔公然送了尸体上门，却叫大贵族们生出惊惧：奥丁还未戴牢王冠便血洗过门阀权贵，乃至上了年纪才按捺住脾性顾全体面；索尔·奥丁森年轻气盛，又逢截杀，不明晃晃报复回去简直辜负“奥丁森”的姓氏。

范达尔抚摸着邀请卡的边缘，那是他自小习惯的触感。光鲜繁复的纹章、微淡的香气后面浮现的是一张张傲慢自恃的脸。这些人如今成了风箱里的老鼠，而守住风箱两端的还是多疑、贪婪、正在老去的国王和冲动、专横、野心勃勃的王太子。思及此处，骑士差不多都要同情起涉事的大贵族们。

“愿意为您效劳。”他最后说。

 

把一摊子琐事扔给心腹，索尔毫无心理负担地去和管家先生见面。他走进起居室时管家正和埃尔在一处聊天。这两人在芬撒里尔宫里共事过一段时间，相处还算愉快。管家先生是个谨慎人，有意在和索尔交接之前向埃尔打听这位鲜少见面的主人的偏好。考虑到埃尔的身份，他又特意挑了能说一会儿话、又不至于说得太久让索尔疑心的时间和地点。索尔如今在细处留心得多，一眼过去便把管家的示好看个分明。但他对这种无关痛痒的小意始终提不起精神，看过了便也过了，不怎么往心里去。

管家做足了姿态也不含糊，捧着账本清单口齿伶俐地做了汇报，一一道明这些年领地的各项收支、人口变动、产出状况、与其他领地的关系。索尔对自己领地的富庶甚是满意，毫不吝惜地对管家表示了感谢。后者识趣，应了几句漂亮话便自请离去。候在一边当了一个钟头摆设的埃尔这时才上前，向索尔汇报伤员的伤情进展、死者的后事安排。听得她处处仔细、样样妥当，索尔一时竟起了要派她去给范达尔做助手的心思；但思及她出身芬撒里尔，此时并不好抛头露面，王子也只能暂时把打算压在心里。

一时众人散了，索尔派人去问苏德里是否有意一同去巡视领地。一会儿侏儒首领自己个儿跟着派去的仆人过来，一脸兴致勃勃。这些日子他眼见着奥丁森殿下杀伐果断、令行禁止，便把最后一丝犹豫也抛开了，越发不吝示好。索尔随口点了几个卫兵，又叫人给范达尔留了口信，带着一行人大剌剌冲出门去。

上次来到领地，索尔只关心田猎、操练和耕作。这一次他突然发现在猎物、士兵和收成之外，这片土地上还生活着这样多的人、发生着这样多的事。他兄弟一直说什么来着，“学习令人痛苦”。的确如此。但哪一条通往王座的道路只涂着奶与蜜？

“您让我来看您学习？”苏德里假笑道。

“您要这么想，倒也不是不可以。阿斯加德人不太会掖着藏着。我还不是国王……也许还得花上好长时间才能成为一个还算过得去的国王。您是聪明人，肯下这么大注想必所图不小。容我冒昧——您对侏儒首领的位置有什么念想？”

苏德里眼睛睁得老大，面皮紫涨。此刻他便是矢口否认索尔也不意外。但这侏儒居然很光棍地从牙缝里挤出了声“是”，索尔就当真生出几分钦佩来。侏儒一族向来与光明磊落无缘，这样泼天的勾当能当面认下差不多算是十足的诚意。

萨法塔夫海姆的侏儒分为四族。其中北方、东方和西方的侏儒都以善于雕琢金银器、首饰与搜集地下宝藏闻名，南方侏儒却一直致力于大批量武器的制造。他们的产品以刀剑弓矢为主，性价比很高，一度在国库不那么充足的地界里卖得很好。可惜阿斯加德崛起之后九界迎来了相当长一段时间的和平，上一任的南方侏儒首领又固执己见不肯转行，他治下的侏儒们日子便一天天难过起来。

“我父亲死后，凭他的私交维系的订单也日益减少。我听到王都的消息，说东方和西方的侏儒首领都在进言，说我治下不力，再不派人救助我得把全族都生生饿死。”苏德里咬着胡子尖儿，“南方侏儒立族在他们三个后面，当初只分得最贫瘠的一块地方。若非我父亲手艺好、脑子活，又与前任国王有些交情，只怕我们都熬不到第二代。如今奥斯特里[1]的手已经伸到了南边山里，其他人只怕也耐不住。我再不行动，就是个死人。”

“以您的脾气，怕是不会容他的人全须全羽地离开？”索尔笑道。

“正相反，我让那伙人走了。奥斯特里自视甚高，从不肯把我放在眼里。若非如此，我可没得空专程跑您这一趟。殿下——”南方侏儒皮肤黝黑，衬得一嘴白牙和眼白很有些瘆人，“您是个聪明人，想必已经猜出来，”他的声音几乎要压进鼻子里，“山里发现了矿脉。”

我可真没想到。索尔暗忖。原本只是多出个能干佃户，谁料到竟是买人送地这样的好事。

 

隔天傍晚范达尔才收到索尔和苏德里回来城堡的消息。忙了两天的骑士抹了把脸，才强打着精神迎出去就被索尔藏得很好的喜色惊得连眨了几下眼睛。但他多么识趣，只把对待苏德里的态度更加体贴了一分，再没有其他多余动作。一时众人都安顿好了，索尔压着声音把苏德里道出的秘密告诉他。范达尔喜形于色，犹自不忘问道：“这件事萨尔维格先生知情么？”

“我估摸着他不该知道。苏德里先生比我想象得更谨慎。”索尔忽而笑道，“您怕是猜不到，真正与他合作的是福斯特小姐。她在萨尔维格先生年轻时搜罗来的地图册里找到了安慰，帮助苏德里先生发现了那条矿脉。”

“啊——”范达尔拖长了调子，“那位在金宫舞会上公然殴打您的姑娘，我记得她。以她的脾气，一定从这两桩交易里所获不菲。”

“那就是他俩的问题了。”索尔毫无心肝地说，“进城时我瞧见了从城堡里出来的马车。您已经打发走了访客？”

“尽我所能罢了，殿下。”范达尔假笑道，“您会在您的办公桌上发现墨迹未干的简报。金宫的来信尚在途中……我该和您说声‘晚安’么？”

“我希望能在明天的早餐桌上见到您。”王子拍打着骑士的肩膀，“有您在这里真是太好了。”

 

 

[1] 奥斯特里（Austri），北欧神话中最初的巨人伊密尔尸体上生出的蛆虫变作的四个侏儒之一，居于东方。


	40. 梦境

梦一开始总是这样。

从高处坠落时的恐惧，呼吸和心脏仿佛都悬在半空中。但他知道那并不是最可怕的。身体砸在网上那一下才要人命。肋骨折断的声音是脆的，断开的骨头插到内脏里和切开烂水果一个动静。

但梦里是没有颜色、气味和声音的。

他开始期待看到弗雷的脸。那天晚上，在火把的光影里闪烁、和赫诺斯酷似的蓝眼睛里带着怜悯。他从来不算喜欢弗雷，但能在梦里看到那张脸多少是个慰藉。但这一次在火光里出现的眼睛是墨绿色的。眼睛的主人脸色苍白，神情轻蔑又残酷。

那是劳菲。

洛基蓦地睁开眼睛。

借着窗口的月光他能隐约看到一片惨白的天花板。这是劳菲的宅子。他正躺在客房的床上。

黑发青年坐起身抹了把脸，发现自己额头上涔涔的全是冷汗。他的心跳得像是胸膛里揣了只兔子。左右无论如何也睡不下去，他索性披了大氅溜出门，顺着小径拐进花园。这里已经毗邻山区，夜里的风带着阴沉的湿气，不一会儿吹得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，咬在嘴里的手指也被牙齿磕出了痕迹。

“我辛苦救了您的性命可不是要让您自杀式地死于风寒。”

洛基骇然看着月光底下那张倜傥的面孔，一时以为自己仍在梦中，不由倒退两步。华纳海姆王子微微皱眉。“您踩到了帚石楠[1]。劳菲陛下为它们花了不少心思。他的庭院里可找不出兔子或者负鼠。”

“小镇上总少不了一两个顽皮的孩子。”洛基回答道，从帚石楠丛里拔出脚跟。他蹲下身观察了一下花茎折断的裂口，最后做了个无可奈何的手势。“或者我直接道歉也可以。”

“您形同梦游，”弗雷不赞同地说，“这真叫我吃惊——您不是那种会被从天而降的父亲吓倒的孩子。”

“我还没有承认他。”洛基反驳道，语气之激烈让他自己都吓了一跳。“我很抱歉，殿下。我想要王位没错，但那和认下一个国王爹是两回事。我曾经错认过的那一个已经够糟糕了。如今再来一个……”他扭了下嘴唇，“三个月前我才说服自己‘你根本不是什么王子’。两个月前你们塞给我一个死去的母亲、接着今天是一个把王冠像肉块一样扔给我的父亲，告诉我‘你不仅是王子、你还必须是国王！’这太可笑了。如果不是我从前就认识您，我就要相信你们是特意凑在一块儿看我出丑了。”

“我们没有。”

“当然没有！”洛基微笑道，他已经有很久没有这样控制不住泪腺，“您和密米尔先生跟奥丁·包尔森阁下一样、从不肯随便浪费精力。”

“容我冒昧，您是在为自己的价值感到愤怒、还是在为表征自己价值的方式恼羞成怒？”

有些句子能像铁水封死石门一般结束争执。弗雷显然深谙此道。

洛基胸膛起伏，涨红的脸一点点褪去血色。他把额头埋到冰凉的掌心里。“我不该这样粗鲁。我很抱歉，殿下。”

“年轻人的自尊心是麻烦之源。但没有它，年轻又有什么意思呢？”弗雷的声音软下来。“密米尔说您绝不肯袒露心声。我和他打赌说您一定会……我把赌注让给您。他手里有不少好东西，记得精挑细选、好叫他捶胸顿足。”洛基怔忪的当儿，弗雷挽起了他的胳膊。“在金宫里那些年里我只听说您性情顽劣、睚眦必报，却从未见过您向王后陛下或是大殿下诉过苦。嗯，当然通常您有仇当天就报了。您瞧，自尊心和趋利避害、拿捏分寸完全可以兼容。”

“您在替劳菲陛下说项。”洛基的声音又闷又轻，带着自己尚未察觉的委屈。

“我几乎不认识他。”

黑发青年扭头盯着弗雷，忽而吃吃笑起来。“我也几乎不认识您了。”他沾着水汽的脸微微发光，弗雷心中生出不合时宜的念头：这孩子应该多哭，泪水只会让他眼睛更明亮。

 

索尔几乎从不做梦。

当年洛基曾经嘲笑他“心地坦白的处女才会一觉睡到大天亮……死在您手里的人倘若晓得您良心这样安稳，要在棺材里打滚了”。彼时他付诸一笑，却绝不会料到日后自己也会被噩梦所扰。

每一次他都眼睁睁看着洛基从彩虹桥上跳下去，在他眼前摔成一滩肉泥。明明他是在洛基跳下去之后两天才找到后者的尸体，但是在梦境里，每一次都是他被弟弟的鲜血脑浆溅得满身满脸。

梦里没有颜色、气味和声音。

   但他能觉得疼痛。

无论推说逼死洛基的是假手冈洛特夫人的海拉、是把王位看得比天还高的奥丁或是野心勃勃的王室总管，索尔知道自己难辞其咎——尤其如今在生死线上走过一遭，他越发清楚，以他的身份奋起反抗，阿斯加德还真没有什么人、什么事能逼他低头——他不只是没有在彩虹桥上伸出援手。

这天夜里索尔第一次在梦里见到了形容如旧的洛基。他的兄弟像幼年时那样坐在彩虹桥上，悬空的双脚自在地晃动。仿佛是听到了他的脚步声，洛基回过头来。乌发碧眼的青年脸梢发尾皆带着湿气，显出森森寒意。索尔看到自己走过去拥抱他，哽咽着说“我以为你死了”。他的兄弟被他的力道扑得往后仰倒，不得不抓住他的胳膊。然而这样失态也没能妨碍洛基脸上显出他见惯的、傲慢嘲讽兼而有之的笑容。

“您为我哀悼了么？”

——没有。

索尔蓦地惊醒。中途惊断的梦总是记得特别清楚。他的脑子和耳朵都在嗡嗡作响。安排好洛基的葬礼之后，他再没进过王室墓地，亦未曾踏足他兄弟的寝宫一步。以他兄弟的脾气，是真能干出托梦恐吓他这种事情。

那小坏蛋从幼年起便被娇惯得十分厉害。

兄弟俩头一次单独出门，是索尔带了洛基去看自己成年礼上得来的领地。弗丽嘉挑了又挑、最后从海姆达尔手里要了两个能干人，又把一干年轻人的名字从随从单子里划掉，生怕他们撺掇兄弟俩冒险。结果一路上闲得发霉的小殿下在气得索尔完全不想理他之后开始花样翻新地折腾随从，以至于到达领地时一众壮汉看到小殿下的影子而旋走。那时候索尔没少嘀咕母亲失算，如今想起来，弗丽嘉却当真是时时处处为洛基考虑，唯恐不知进退的半大小子怠慢了自己的心肝宝贝。能干的管家先生彼时已经在领地任职。有他安排，洛基被照顾得十分周全。即便小少年僭越地要求独占最大的卧室，管家也应得毫不犹豫。

依着管家的脾性，只怕还为洛基保留着当时的卧室。想到此处，索尔再坐不住。看看天边已经有了亮色，他索性跳下床，匆匆洗漱完毕便披衣走了出去。

如他所料，那间卧室还保留着洛基当初住过的样子。索尔一边看一边嘀咕，采光和装饰比他现在住的那间还好，这偏心也是没了边儿了。他的目光和手指一一抚过散在桌上的书册、画了一半的弗丽嘉的肖像、随手放在首饰盒里的胸针、压在枕头底下镶了宝石的没开刃的匕首……原本想要笑，最后却没能笑出来。

“叫人把这个收好，送到芬撒里尔宫。”他指着画架，“要完好无损。”

一直在旁边垂着眼皮没做声的管家应了。

索尔环视了一圈，抬脚欲走，最后还是停下来。“物品清单在哪里？”他问。

“请您稍等。”管家轻声说着，快步走出去吩咐了些什么，不多时一个垂着头捧着册子的女孩子跟在他身后进来。

“她是专门整理洛基殿下房间的侍女。”管家解释道，一边从女孩手里拿过册子交给索尔，“各种东西都在里面。若有遗漏之处，您只管问她。”

难得管家这样器重一个人，索尔禁不住多看了那女孩两眼。她大概只有十三四岁或者更小一些的余地，骨架纤细，皮肤苍白，生了一头乌鸦翅膀样的黑头发。晓得王子在看她，她很懂规矩地微垂着眼睛，蝴蝶触须般的浓眉、小扇子似的长睫毛和尖削的鼻梁勾勒出漂亮的曲线。阿斯加德人大多头发瞳孔颜色偏浅，难得见到这样重的发色。

“她从前便在这里服侍？”

“是。洛基殿下小住时亲自挑的人。我见她做事谨慎，就叫她一直留在这里。”

索尔微微点头，看样子是把这事儿揭过去了。见他一页页翻看着清单，面色慢慢和缓下来，管家这才把一直提着的心放下去。

“另外造一份抄本，明天把原件送过来。”索尔又看了看那女孩乌黑的发顶，“这里继续保持原来的样子就好。”

 

 

[1] 帚石楠，俗名苏格兰石楠，是挪威国花，花语是孤独、背叛。


	41. 姜是老的辣

国王卫队的信使带来的消息几乎和索尔的亲笔信同时送到奥丁手里。彼时海姆达尔正在国王身边。情报头子料得不错，洛基死后他彻底见罪于王后，并遭到了国王长时间的冷遇；但到了真要用人的时候，他总在奥丁的候选名单上。

阿斯加德国王很快看完了信，一边把密信扔给海姆达尔一边冷笑道：“臭小子胆子大得很。”

海姆达尔应道得字斟句酌：“殿下年轻气盛，又几乎丢了性命，发发脾气也是应当的。”

“哪怕他虐杀刺客，我也只会认为那是发脾气。但把尸体扔到人家门口完全是两回事。我从不知道索尔性子里还有这样暴戾的部分。他一直是个英雄。”

听到此处情报头子也不禁腹诽。敢情您说索尔殿下“酷肖其父”是随口的玩笑？除了阿斯加德，九界其他国家中，您的名字可是能止小儿夜啼呐。

“也好。既然是迟早要剪除的枝蔓，慢慢旱死或者暴晒而死没有区别。他要做便去做，”奥丁抚摸着王座的扶手，“给那些抱怨不休的老糊涂们回信，说一接到我的命令，索尔便会收手。告诉他们，索尔仍然是我恭顺的儿子。只要不激怒他，他们尽可以在自己的领地上作威作福。”

“是。”

“既然回来了，霍尔海姆那边的事情仍然交给你。我要知道那位王后到底把手伸到了哪里。还有，无论福金在做什么，叫他暂时停下，我要他去索尔身边。”

海姆达尔微微迟疑，还是说道：“他才发现有人在查约顿海姆的旧事，其他人怕是比不得他。”

“那个叫霍根的小子不是出身与约顿海姆联姻的世家么？他很精明，嘴巴也紧，叫他去给他的主人尽份心吧。”

情报头子晓得这是再没有商量的余地，只能应下来。他心思飞转，一时想着国王陛下怕是对索尔独断独行不甚满意、要叫福金去教他儿子“凡国王不允的必不可行”的道理，一时又想着得派哪个脑子灵、腿脚慢的手下去送回信才好叫王位上的那一位满意。这原本是他做惯了的活计。可惜这一阵子他被流放在金宫之外，尚未发觉不断逼近的衰老和海拉如何扰乱了奥丁的心神，这片刻的迟疑竟给他招来了一顿咆哮。

海姆达尔离开金宫时抹了把脸。他并非恼羞成怒——自尊心早在他接过这个位子的那一刻起就被他蘸着人血吃下肚去——只隐隐觉着不安。阿斯加德的王位尚能稳如磐石，但谁来坐它更合适却也许有了变数。

 

芬撒里尔。

索尔给父母的信是一同送到的。奥丁在金宫展信大怒的当儿，弗丽嘉正在琢磨索尔字里行间的意思。索尔的确不长于辞令，但他到底是阿萨王室尽全力教导的继承人，借着书信传递消息的本事还是有的。

王后把儿子的信照原样折回去，递给盖娜。女官捧来收藏母子间往来信件的匣子，把大王子的信放到左边。索尔的确不喜写信。这么些年来，左边的信纸也不过一个指节的高度。右边那厚厚一沓则是洛基最后一年里写来的信。信纸已经微微变色，页角也卷起来。盖娜每次压下盖子前都得小心抚平它们才能不伤信纸。

“埃尔给你带的什么口信？”弗丽嘉问。

“说了些一路上的见闻。若非前有国王卫队保护，后有苏德里先生相助，索尔殿下怕是不能顺利到达领地。如今好些大贵族惧怕索尔殿下开杀戒，派了得力族人去领地里探听消息。殿下只叫范达尔骑士出面应付，自己却和苏德里先生商榷双方合作的条款。”

索尔能允许埃尔传出这样的消息，就绝不怕把事情摊开到奥丁面前。这孩子即便是想要王位，竟也是这样简单粗暴地证明“我可以”。哪怕就在不久之前，奥丁才狠狠告诫过他“父亲和国王是两样关系”。

弗丽嘉微微叹息。她是女人，也是母亲，与自己的孩子有着天然的紧密联系。索尔在信里绝口不提海拉可能曾参与对他的袭击，但越是如此，弗丽嘉便越是明白，海拉的确意图谋害自己的兄弟，索尔手里甚或有了证据。

“陛下——”盖娜一声惊呼，扑过来用手帕去裹弗丽嘉的手。王后的指甲不知何时已经陷入掌心，把细嫩的皮肤划得鲜血淋漓。女官又急又怕，但弗丽嘉不作反应，她却不敢自专，只能小声地叫着女主人、试图引起她的注意。

“小伤，不打紧。”弗丽嘉淡淡说，“别大惊小怪。让弗拉在外面守着，我们说会儿话。”

盖娜低声应了，尽量压着步子出门去寻弗拉。弗丽嘉双手交握，怔怔看着盖娜那条雪白的丝帕被染得斑斑驳驳，面上渐渐显出惊惧之色。索尔浑然不知他的来信竟是他姐姐借了他的手笔向母亲揭示其后的布局。逼死洛基，逼走索尔，不过是开篇。倘若她当真得手，以奥丁的脾气怕是要急着定下新的继承人。海拉虽然在血统上无可挑剔，但父女俩已然撕破脸，奥丁绝无可能选择她；那么可能的备选对象只存在于宗室。威利和菲两位亲王与大贵族暗通曲款，海尼尔亲王因为女儿的亲事与王室已成死敌。选无可选，原本不在选项中的私生子便也可以拿出来凑数——横竖奥丁短期内并不打算退位，还有足够的时间再生出一个幺儿或者幼女。弗丽嘉相信丈夫对自己的爱情，但她同样确信，如果自己生不出孩子、而奥丁没有更佳选择，他未必不会选择离婚——甚或更糟糕，她母家会送来更年轻美貌的女孩子巩固家族利益。

海拉这是在问她：您这次要站在哪一边？

“陛下？”

女官见自己的声音吓得王后嘴唇都白了，骇得倒退两步。弗丽嘉看过来的眼睛里含着水光，但那光是冷的。盖娜记得自己幼时跟着母亲进宫拜见公主，曾经无意窥见过公主在心腹请示意见时用纤纤玉指在喉间比划了一下，春水般的眼波一时冻得跟石头似的。不久之后她就听说国王陛下钟爱的一位贵妇人因为幼子病故伤心不已，孤身返回了领地。此后盖娜再没听说过那位贵妇人的名字。但即便是那时，弗丽嘉的神情也还没有这般令人恐惧。

“海姆达尔先生离开金宫了么？”王后轻声问。

“是。他单独离开了，但并未立刻离开王宫。我已经派人留心看着海姆达尔先生的宅子和城门了。”

弗丽嘉微微颔首。“找个理由，我要开一场茶会。规模不用大，找些和奥德森亲王小姐、希芙·瓦尔基里小姐身份相当的姑娘参加。”

盖娜应了，又问：“倘若奥德森亲王夫人坚持要问明缘由？”

“如果她坚持，告诉她我在为索尔挑选未婚妻。”

 

劳菲远比弗雷和密米尔更有立场，否定起洛基的决定来也越发不留情面。“这种时候去尼福尔海姆，您觉着您那位便宜舅舅会因为多出个和他分遗产抢人手的外甥就对您另眼相看？别说您在指望法布提留下的人手。他们如果够聪明，会让您连面都见不到；如果不够聪明，您舅舅早就送他们去见您母亲了。”

洛基微笑了一下。“那么以您之见？”

“折回约顿海姆，去找赫尔布林迪。”劳菲说，“眼下机会正好。”

见洛基面上显出不解，劳菲看向弗雷：“怎么您还没告诉他？”

“斯基德布拉德尼尔才说了个开头，您就派人去叫洛基了。”弗雷说。

劳菲假笑了一下。“我以为你们两位忘年交无话不谈，连床都要共用了。”

“这种殊荣我无意抢夺。”弗雷虚晃一枪便转了话头。“索尔殿下在领地里搞走私，想借着奥丁陛下尚未下明旨的空档威吓或者干脆除掉敢对他下手的老牌世家，还叫人把自己的意图写信告诉了他父亲。”

洛基“哦”了一声，评价道：“这倒是他的脾气。”

“我原以为只有那位公主是奥丁的亲女儿，如今看来，这位王子倒也算得那老糊涂的血脉。”劳菲冷笑道，“嗜杀、暴虐、独断专行，他的儿女里迟早要再出几个暴君。”

“您是觉得阿斯加德要有一场夺位的混乱？”

“混乱？”劳菲睨视着儿子，嫌弃溢于言表。“您可真是个小甜心。阿萨王室的国王们对女人能做什么一无所知。当初您母亲立足未稳便敢借着内乱把那群身份不明的小崽子杀得干干净净，精挑细选剩下的那个母族里还全是笨蛋。法布提婚前干净得跟白雪一样，第一次下手可一点没含糊。可惜她功亏一篑，竟没料到那家人又蠢又疯，胆敢在战场上对着我放冷箭。海拉·奥丁森若是没把爪子伸到逼您跳下彩虹桥、逼走索尔继而追杀他这两桩事情里我便不算个是约顿海姆人。至于那位弗丽嘉王后，就我所知她可不止是长得像一尊神像。如今她腹背受敌，您说她为了儿女或者为了利益倒是要站到哪一边？”

洛基变了脸色。劳菲见了更不痛快，嘲笑道：“您那么点儿担心还是留给自己吧。我若是海拉，是一定要去查一查洛基·奥丁森是不是死透了。她可不是那种会给敌人机会的性子。”

“在确保索尔·奥丁森死去或者至少失踪之前，她且还顾不上我。”洛基反驳道，“您此时去找赫尔布林迪先生就不担心暴露身份么？好叫您知道，那位将军是个骑墙派，可不像是会头脑发热的人。”

“您没看出来他也是个小心眼儿？”劳菲伸手捏着儿子的下巴，扭着脸看了两下，在后者反抗之前松开手。“正因为是个骑墙派，他才非得隐瞒我的身份不可。劳菲森殿下，虽说不太情愿，但我真宁可您向海拉·奥丁森学着点。哪怕您有她三分之一的狠心呢，也不会这会儿像个没头苍蝇似的乱撞了。”


	42. 什么样的蛇遇上什么样的青蛙

阿斯加德以武立国。早一代的王后出身平平，是个舞刀弄枪的能手。虽说后来她本职工作干得不坏，舞会、茶会、宴会这样的徒增笑料的雅事她是断不肯赏脸的。直到高雅温柔的弗丽嘉嫁入阿斯加德，风雅的爱好才慢慢得了阿萨王室的青眼。及至自觉能赏识弗丽嘉品位的大贵族们发现王后陛下从不滥用邀请贵女的职权，发自芬撒里尔的卡片更差不多成了女孩儿家世人品的资质证书。

这次王后要在宫里办茶会的消息才放出去便在年轻姑娘里掀起了一阵小小的旋风。姑娘们彼此打探谁收到了邀请，又有谁自鸣得意却榜上无名，一时间很是热闹。金宫里对此的反应却很平淡。奥丁在餐桌上稍微问了两句，弗丽嘉只说长日寂寥，招些年轻人好打发时间，又只做随意地把宾客名单给了奥丁说让他掌眼。奥丁看过，皱着眉点着赫诺斯的名字问道：“怎么有奥德亲王小姐？”

“总不好刻意不请她们。威利和菲两位亲王去了职位已经很是突然，总得留一位亲王撑场面。奥德亲王年轻时荒唐些，最近却收敛了不少……芙蕾雅夫人毕竟是华纳海姆的公主。”

“赫诺斯已经订婚，恐怕不相宜。”

“若非她已经订婚，我还怕被人当做选妃了。”弗丽嘉笑道，“那孩子很会说话，我也想见她。”

奥丁晓得妻子这是要和亲王小姐去缅怀她们共同爱着的人，越发不好反驳。“那就随你的意。需要什么只管吩咐王室总管。”他说。

“您真体贴。”

国王微笑了一下。他的嘴唇开始干瘪，咧开了稍显刻薄。“给穆斯贝尔海姆国王的新婚礼物备好了么？”

“已经准备妥当了。只是由谁去领使团的差使却不好定下来。”

“最近不太平，叫索尔继续呆在领地就好。至于人选，你觉着弗雷怎么样？”

“他倒是身份、性情都够好了。只是那位殿下在休假，这会儿怕是还在华纳海姆，时间上未免太过匆忙。”

“不打紧，叫他直接从华纳海姆出发就好。这种差事他是做老了的，只叫副使在这里做好条陈给他即可。”奥丁握住妻子的手，贴到面上，又去亲吻她的掌心，“太辛苦了……但一切都会好起来的。”

“更糟糕的日子我们也挺过来。一切都会好的。”弗丽嘉动动手指，“您该走了。我听到海姆达尔先生的脚步声。”

奥丁失笑。他松开妻子的手，“晚些见。”

 

茶会在三天后的一个下午。彼时芬撒里尔的花园里诸事妥当。女孩子们乖巧地陪着王后吃了茶水点心，议论过当季的衣料和脂粉，又去寻苏尔特尔陛下和海尼尔亲王小姐结亲的故事。弗丽嘉一边听一边有一搭没一搭地和她器重的小姐们说话。恰逢初冬，阳光温暖，别人家的是非最容易催人入睡。但御前失仪却是万万不可。弗拉凑趣道：“小姐们平时难得到宫里，不如叫她们瞧瞧陛下亲手打理的温室和收藏室？”

弗丽嘉应了，叫弗拉领了人自去。有特别小心谨慎的姑娘不肯离开，弗丽嘉也不强求，只叫盖娜拿了书本、画册之类的精巧玩意儿给她们消遣。不多时王后就把赫诺斯和葛尔塞密姐妹俩叫到身边说话。众人隐约晓得王室和奥德亲王夫人有些龃龉，猜度王后此举是为了安抚最近不大太平的宗室，便也识趣地不凑过去。众人只见活泼的葛尔塞密说了些什么，又听赫琳吩咐小宫女拿了画具过来，王后和赫诺斯去拣了光线合适的地方坐下，原来竟是给亲王小小姐当起模特来。

年岁渐长，这姐妹俩开始显出不同。葛尔塞密还是山林仙女似的一团孩子气，赫诺斯的美貌里少了月光似的氤氲。弗丽嘉看着年轻姑娘用黑色缎带系在脖子上的象牙胸针，心中突然生出疼痛。她还记得洛基故作轻慢在一桌子珠宝中独独挑了这一件送给未婚妻时极力掩饰的小模样。那孩子现在也许只剩下一把骨头。

“我听说您婚期已定。”王后柔声说，“您的未婚夫是个出挑的年轻人，您母亲和舅舅对您实在用心。”

“是，婚期定在三年后。”赫诺斯微笑道，“他们的确钟爱我，否则必不许我这样任性。”

王后嘴唇白了一下。

赫诺斯微微睁大眼睛，不轻不重嚷出来：“您脸色这样难看！”之后她环视一圈，满意地看到有人留意到这边，便轻声催促葛尔塞密去叫希芙。弗丽嘉扶着她的胳膊，冷淡地看着姑娘们竭力掩饰着好奇和惶恐。这会儿希芙已经跟着葛尔塞密过来。王后向希芙伸出手去。“坐久了腿脚有些麻痹，要劳烦您和亲王小姐扶我走一会儿。葛尔塞密小姐，一会儿盖娜和赫琳回来，您叫她们带上披风去找我。”安顿妥当，这三位金发碧眼的美人儿便袅袅婷婷在不远处视野开阔的草坪上散起步来。

瓦尔基里家族与王室渊源颇深。希芙本人因得了海拉的青睐，从少年时起就经常出入王宫、陪那位难伺候的公主说话。王后算得上是看着她长大，说起话来也十分随意。

“你上一次出门旅行都是一年前的事情了。怎么如今改了性子么？”弗丽嘉笑问道。

“我母亲说她受够了从信件甚或文件里才能知道我在哪里的日子。她给我下了最后通牒，说要么我回来做个乖女儿，要么她索性不要女儿好了，反正‘纸面上的名字也不会活过来’。”希芙压着嗓子，把瓦尔基里夫人的语气模仿得惟妙惟肖。“我虽然淘气些，却并不想为了寻一时之乐便叫她担心。”

“瓦尔基里家里每一代都有喜欢四处游荡的孩子。你出生时哭声洪亮，你母亲就说‘恐怕她就是那一个了’。”王后笑道，“瓦尔基里夫人还有心打趣，纵使担心也断不到十分。难得你如此体贴。”

希芙瞥了赫诺斯一眼——后者正垂着头观察在她裙边挤挤挨挨的植物——柔声道：“您可是也在为索尔殿下担忧？”

“索尔向来报喜不报忧。你们几个从小要好，若是写信过去你便帮我探探他或是范达尔的口风。哪怕是坏消息呢，也好过我胡乱猜度。”弗丽嘉轻轻拍着年轻姑娘的胳膊，忽而笑道，“我说你怎么看起来有些不一样。去年你还是染的黑头发，怎么就改回来了？”

“那不是为了出门旅行方便么？”希芙微微涨红了脸，“在家里总不好那样轻狂。”

赫诺斯弱不胜衣，一阵风过她禁不住微微皱眉。“陛下，”她抬高声音，“盖娜小姐在朝这边看。您要她这就送披风过来么？”

弗丽嘉看了亲王小姐一眼，那一眼的内容能叫三个希芙小姐满意。“好。劳烦您了。”

 

奥德亲王家的两位小姐离开芬撒里尔时是盖娜亲自送出的门。一俟登上自家马车，葛尔塞密整个人都软下来。“我真不喜欢进宫，”她把脑袋搁在姐姐肩膀上，一点儿不在乎弄乱精致的发卷，“连多吸了两口气都要当心会不会被探子听了去。”

赫诺斯失笑。“真有那样危险，妈妈必不肯松口让你过来。”

“啊，你和妈妈就继续瞒着我吧。反正不该知道的我从来都不会知道。”葛尔塞密假笑道，“我只希望王后陛下下次想见瓦尔基里小姐时能找到其他合适的幌子。”

“那样明显么？”

“不。毕竟谁都知道瓦尔基里家从来不出王妃……直接当王后还差不多。”葛尔塞密微眯着眼睛，“要不是恰好晓得我们这位远房表姑的些许旧事，我也不敢想她居然这样大胆。你说国王陛下会不会猜到？”

洛基出事之后，芙蕾雅着实被大女儿的胆大妄为吓了一跳。又惊又怕的公主下了狠心，一边把赫诺斯扔进一间教规苛刻的修道院里关了半年，一边开始调整小女儿的教学大纲。葛尔塞密虽说不怎么情愿，倒也接受良好，短短半年眼力、处事就很有了些模样。

“她既然敢这样做，便是有很大把握。横竖不与我们相干，不必放在心上。”赫诺斯随口应道。

葛尔塞密“嗯”了一声，突然就转了话题。“你打算把这胸针戴到几时？”

赫诺斯也不吃惊。葛尔塞密绕着圈子想把话题往那件事上引已经不是第一次了。难得今天她直接出牌，赫诺斯也不是不乐意敞开了和妹妹谈一谈。毕竟葛尔塞密很快也要到适婚年纪，奥德亲王在大女儿那里吃了亏，未必不会把主意打到小女儿身上去。“不会太久。三年期满，自然是要拿下来的。”

葛尔塞密叹气。“我过去有多么喜欢洛基殿下，之后便要有多么痛恨他。不过一时欢愉，却把你之后的幸福都换走了。”

“王室联姻，不过各取所需。能彼此保全体面就是意外之喜，怎么敢期待那样多。”赫诺斯淡淡答道，“埃尔夫海姆亲王是个聪明人。”

“那你最好希望他一直聪明。”葛尔塞密冷笑，“喜欢你是件很容易的事，姊姊，一直得不到回应的感情反噬起来才不知道什么叫理智。”

赫诺斯捏着妹妹的下巴，仔细盯着她的脸。“你不想要……是不是？”

“我不想。我没有姊姊你那么勇敢。”葛尔塞密略微有些三白眼，睁大眼睛定睛看人时格外无情。“倘若我真有喜欢得不得了的人，喜欢到无论如何都想要在一起的人，我绝不肯放开手、再把自己一点一点粘回去。那太难了。”

“我有一点难过，葛尔塞密，一点点，”赫诺斯亲吻妹妹的额头，“我总以为你是小女儿、不必这样辛苦。但既然你知道什么对自己最好，那么你无论要做什么、怎么做都没有关系。”

“您若是对自己有对我一半放纵——”葛尔塞密长叹一声，投进姐姐怀里，“也不打紧。奥德亲王的坏血统我分担得多一些。你不肯做的事情，我也许能做得很好呢。”

 


End file.
